Mechagodzilla XIII: Into The Abyss
by CII
Summary: A monster attacks Ft. Lauderdale, Florida, and Kiryuu is called into action. This story has some Shadowrun overtones, which will lead to the bleak ending of MGXIV.
1. Kiryuu and Maria

**Kiryuu and Maria**

She dropped her dollar as she was about to get her a snack from the snack machine. Maria leaned down, about to grab it when two metallic claws reached before her, picking the dollar up. She leaned back, her eyes meeting the cool, calm, gaze of Mechagodzilla. Kiryuu, the Utah Foundation's most powerful computer system had loaned himself out to the branch office for a few months. The branch office was located in Fort Lauderdale, Florida and it specialized in the study of biosyntech in the water. Maria was its head scientist.

Kiryuu smiled back at her as he handed her the dollar bill. She knew she was looking at a hologram of the AI's body—the biosyntech mechanical Godzilla. Though, the hologram's ability to lift simple, light weight objects almost made him seem realistic.

"Usted cayó esto, amiga," Kiryuu smiled. She knew he loved practicing his Spanish on her. She was the only Hispanic he has ever met since his activation.

"Gracias," she giggled as she took the dollar from him. "You don't always have to speak Spanish to me every time we see each other."

"I was schooled in Spanish," Kiryuu said. "But I never truly learned it the way it was really spoken. Textbook Spanish, as some call it."

"Well, you said it well enough," Maria smiled.

"Gracias, mi amiga," Kiryuu grinned. "I have finished the report you needed. So far, the biosyntech is reacting well to sea water."

"We have never tested it in water, fully exposed before, Kiryuu," she sighed hopefully. "These results will show that biosyntech can be used in water. Divers can wear a specialized syntech suit for diving, and the syntech can filter water and turn it into breathable air. We won't have to use tanks anymore."

"This is an innovation, Dr. Vasquez," Kiryuu watched, leaning against the snack machine as she inserted the dollar. "And of course more money into Gordon's pocket."

"You don't know how much divers would pay in order to stay down longer," Maria chuckled. "Especially the spelunkers."

"Sp—spelunkers?" Mechagodzilla was unfamiliar with that term. He glanced away for a moment, his processors accessing his database. She knew he had the word in his dictionary, but it was a word he had not heard often. Even humans who have not heard a certain world often had to think about the definition. She could not blame him for not recognizing the word right off hand. It showed just how human he had become. "Ah! Spelunkers. Slang term for people who explore caves. How silly of me for not knowing the word."

"It's okay, Kiryuu," Maria laughed. "And call me Maria, okay?"

"Very well," Kiryuu smiled warmly back. Despite his face looking like a biosyntech looking Godzilla, he had a handsome smile. His golden, cat-like eyes sparkled in the fluorescents.

"I have to go run some numbers through the computer," began Maria.

"I could do them for you," Kiryuu said. "Your server does not have the processing power…"

"No," Maria chuckled. She patted him on the shoulder. "As much as I would like you to, these numbers need to go into our computer here at the lab, not take up space in your hard drive back at the Utah Base."

"All right," Kiryuu said. "I thought I'd offer."

"No," she said. "You're here as a fellow scientist, not a computer. You're a researcher. Researchers don't run numbers, that's what computers are for."

"I believe at one time, humans were computers too," Kiryuu began. "Long before the actual computers were created, the world 'computer' was a term used for specific people assigned to compute numbers for banks, and inventory. When they all had to count by hand."

"Yes, but now we have machines for that," said Maria. "And no, before you say anything else. You, Kiryuu, are not a machine."

"How did you know I was going to say that?" he asked.

"Because you can be so predictable sometimes," she laughed. "Since the day I've met you, you've been a bit predictable at times. And don't say that's because you're a computer. Humans can be predictable too, you know."

"I know," Kiryuu sighed. "I am neither human nor machine. Right now, I do not know what I am anymore."

"I heard what happened with Biollante," began Maria. "And the bones, and everything else. Don't let it get to you. Agua debajo del Puente, okay?"

"Okay," Kiryuu's smile returned. "Gracias, Maria."

Maria smiled again as she turned, leaving the snack room inside the lab. Kiryuu sighed a bit and glanced up at the projector camera that was projecting his image into the room. He heard the sound of feet coming in as he glanced down. Tochi Yumara walked in the room, his mouth chewing on a lickerish stick.

"Hey, Big K!" he called. "What's up, man?"

Tochi was assigned to maintain Kiryuu's connection with the satellites in the lab. Gordon needed Will at the base to keep up with the other end. Since there had been no monsters since Biollante, there was not much for the great mecha to do. Helping out with the other parts of the company was something for Kiryuu to do. Still, he had to have a chaperone when he visited other places. Tochi volunteered, thinking this would be his opportunity to get to know the AI better. He rarely got a chance to talk with Kiryuu, since his job was over at the secondary base. Despite his first feeling about the AI, Kiryuu had grown on him. Tochi glanced, back realized that Maria Vasquez had left the room. The two had been spending lots of time together, more than what was thought the usual. Not even Katsura spent this much time with Kiryuu, even with the connection.

Maria asked for Katsura to come over and share her views on the project, but she was not available at the time. Katsura had returned to Japan for vacation, visiting her family for a few weeks. After the incident with Biollante, Katsura and Kiryuu needed some time away from each other. Even Kiryuu agreed to it, which shocked everyone else into silence. With Katsura gone, the only other who knew about biosyntech as much as she did was Kiryuu. He went in her place. Kiryuu was more than thrilled to share his knowledge about the syntech, to help others scientifically for once. This was the challenge he needed. Monster fighting had become rather tedious lately. When Maria met Kiryuu, there were sparks. Now, both were trying to hide it from each other and the rest, which sometimes became a comical scene. Puppy love and that amused Kiryuu as much as it amused Maria. Especially, Tochi, who picked on the holographic avatar constantly about it. Like he was about to do now.

"Just saw Maria walking down the hall," he said. "She looked like she was blushing."

Kiryuu glanced down at Tochi, rumbling with some frustration.

"Didn't know you liked fajitas, Kiryuu" Tochi chuckled. "Thought you only like sushi."

"Not now, Tochi," Kiryuu rumbled, leaning up from the snack machine.

"Were you just leaning on that?" he asked. "Trying to act cool, huh? You should try smoking and wearing some sunglasses next time you do it. See if that gets her. And a leather jacket. And say: 'Whazzup, chika?'—since you're so into practicing your Spanish."

"That is not Spanish," Kiryuu sighed. "That is offensive. I would never do that to a respected scientist."

"Hey, I'm just helping you out with the girl," Tochi said. "You just keep pussy-footing around it all the time. You need to be aggressive sometimes, and not when you're out there kicking some monster's ass. You can be a wuss, you know?"

Kiryuu rolled his eyes and started out the door, his image flickering as he approached it.

"Hey, what happened between you and Kat anyways?" Tochi asked. "I thought you two were doing the virtual Tango. Why you two break up?"

Kiryuu sighed and glanced up, remembering what had happened between them.

"_Katsura," began Kiryuu. "I wish to speak to you. About our—relationship."_

"_Kiryuu…" Katsura sighed. "I think perhaps we should…"_

"_Break up?" Kiryuu chuckled. "That is what I was thinking. I think Biollante showed us our true feelings. No data-port connection could do that. I've—I've been cruel to you, Kat. I made you implant that connector into your skull. I've invaded your privacy just to amuse my own circuits. I am deeply sorry."_

_Katsura glanced up at him. She could tell there was sorrow in his golden optics. He was sincere in his words._

"_No," she began. "It was I. I've been cruel to you. I—I just don't love you the way you want me to love you."_

"_I don't think I can love you that way now, Katsura," Kiryuu rumbled deeply. There was a chilly sound in his voice when he said it. "I've created something for you. It is a dampener. Place it inside that port in your neck. I cannot remove the port without killing you, but that will shield you from the connection. It is the safest thing I can do now. Cutting the transmission will damage both of us, but that will shut it off like turning off a modem on a computer. Put that in the port, and you will no longer feel me inside you, nor will I feel you inside me. You can have your life back."_

_She glanced down as the enormous, metallic claw came up, opening up to her. She saw a small black, rubber looking stopper in the palm of his claw. She knew it was not rubber, it was syntech. Katsura hopped into his claw and picked up the stopper, placing it into the jack at the back of her neck. She began to feel a separation from him. She could no longer hear his voice inside her mind._

"_Wear that always," Kiryuu said. "And you and I will be separated."_

"_Thank you, Kiryuu," Katsura said. "I appreciate it. I do love you, but…"_

"_It's all right, Kat," he said. "You needn't say more. I am still your friend and I hope you will remain mine."_

"_I will," Katsura smiled. "I will always be your friend."_

"It just didn't work out," Kiryuu said. "It was a forced relationship because of that damned implant I forced her to have. It was never meant to be."

"So, what about this, huh?" Tochi asked, propping himself up on one of the tables. "Maria? What's the deal?"

"I don't know," said Kiryuu. "I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Katsura."

"Yo, sparks flew when you two saw each other," Tochi said. "I mean it. Love at first sight, literally!"

"Kiryuu!" he heard Maria call.

"Yes!" Kiryuu called back, darting out of the room.

"Man, I've gotta see this!" Tochi chuckled, following the hologram out the door. Kiryuu ran down the hall, his tail swaying, weaving around the other lab personnel in the building. Though, it would not matter, he could just pass through them since he was nothing more than a hologram. His image fluctuated every time he passed to a new camera. Some times, it would become brighter, others dimmer, more transparent, more solid looking. The technicians who set the cameras up and down the halls were not very skilled in setting up Will's invention. Gordon had begun to market on the 3D holo-projector, building a factory to produce them. The lab in Florida was one of the places beta testing the imagers and Kiryuu was giving them a good run. When he came to the computer room, he paused. Kiryuu reached his metallic claw out to the door knob, thinking that perhaps this camera gave him the ability to turn it. He tried grasping the knob, but found his claw slipping on the knob. He sighed and phased through the door as if it was air.

"You called?" he asked. He glanced back, hearing a thump from behind the door. Kiryuu glanced back, seeing Tochi's face slide off the glass window. "Tochi!"

"Hang on," Maria sighed. "Kiryuu, the computer crashed again. Could you fix it? I'll go let Tochi in."

"Of course," Kiryuu said as he sat down at the computer console. He could manipulate the keyboard. Will had improved on the design of his projector, which allowed Kiryuu to manipulate lightweight objects, even press buttons. It was an odd sight, seeing Mechagodzilla type on the computer, but he was the best at the job. Maria walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Ran into the door again after him, huh?" she asked.

"He makes it look so easy," Tochi sighed.

"Maria, I told you these do not have the processing power," Kiryuu said. "It froze up the server this time."

"Damned grant," Maria sighed.

"Let me run the numbers," Kiryuu insisted.

"Do you have the program installed?" she asked.

Kiryuu sighed. He did not have the programs necessary to run the calculations through his own system. He had to work with the system here, no matter how outdated they were.

"No," he sighed to her. "I'm restarting the server. Just let it cool for 5 minutes."

He got up and began to inspect the server casing along the wall. The lab was a cramped building, often some of the servers were in the same room as the rest of the laboratory. It was just built in a few months because Gordon needed it in a hurry. Kiryuu felt disdain for the shoddy workmanship done on the building. The Utah Foundation was not a deep-sea research company, it was a medical company. Gordon choosing to go into other fields was hard to adjust. The lab needed better computers. Though for now, they had the best in their station, even if he could not run their calculations through his processors. At least he could fix their computers to get them to work properly.

"Tochi," Kiryuu began. "Flip the switch. I'll run BIOS."

"What are we running on?" Tochi asked as he flipped the servers on. "A Tandy?"

"Something like that," Maria sighed. "I'm no computer wiz."

"Actually, this is an old IBM," Kiryuu said. He started to tap the escape key sever times to bring up the BIOS window. "Now let's see if I can adjust the processing slot. It'll keep it from crashing if I set it to…"

The screen began to flicker a bit as he tried to jump from screen to screen. The computer froze up again.

"Damn…" Mechagodzilla sighed. "Work!"

"This is a scene," Tochi chuckled. "A computer yelling at another computer to get it to work. Never thought I'd see the day."

"It's too hot in here," Kiryuu began. He got up to inspect the server casing. "This room needs to be air-conditioned."

"Maintenance," sighed Maria. "He keeps complaining we're not paying him enough. Kiryuu, tell Gordon we need more money if he wants us to continue our research."

"Go steal one of those window air-conditioners from storage," he said. "We'll use it."

"You know that won't work for long," said Tochi.

"It's the only thing I could think of," Kiryuu sighed. "With the equipment we have. High tech equipment, but not enough money to keep them running. I'll tell Gordon, Maria. Don't worry."

"Gracias, Kiryuu," Maria smiled.

"De nada," Kiryuu replied, grinning back.

Tochi giggled under his breath, seeing the two stare at each other. He could feel the temperature rise between them.

_Oh look, _Tochi thought. _They're both blushing._

Kiryuu snapped back to reality when he heard the computer beep. He sat down again, trying to get it to work properly.

"Come on, I know your frustration," he said. "I'm a computer too. Please, just work with me. Come on, little brother. We need those numbers."

He managed to free up the screen again, pulling up the settings on the processor and the RAM allocations. He began to alter them, trying to free up as much memory as he could with the server. The computer that was used for the server connections was an old one, nearly 20 years old. The computers used in the labs were much newer.

"Tochi, go get that air-conditioner," Kiryuu said.

"Right," Tochi said as he darted out of the door again.

"Old lab, right?" Kiryuu asked Maria. "This room?"

"Yes," Maria said as she pulled up a chair beside him. "It's not set up to be the server room. Like I said, grant money…"

"Understandable," he said. "I maybe a machine, but I have a clear understanding of the needs of currency." Kiryuu turned around, looking at her. "I'd take you out for a cup of coffee to help with your stress. But the projectors limit me to this building."

"There's a coffee machine in one of the break rooms," she said.

"I mean away from the lab, Maria," Kiryuu said. "Sometimes it's good to get up and get away from work—even if it means going outside the building. But, unfortunately, unless you wish to crate a dolly with a projector to Panera Bread, I don't think there is much I can do…"

"It's okay," she smiled. "Thanks for the offer, Kiryuu."

"Of course," he continued. "I could open up the hangar doors back at the base, fly out and rescue you from this place, but that would take 6 hours."

Maria let loose a boisterous laugh. At first she could not believe that a computer could have a sense of humor. Then, she met Kiryuu and found that it was possible. It was still hard to believe he was a machine at all with the way he acts. She did not know what it was but his personality was very attractive.

"When I need a knight in shining armor," she began. "I'll give you a call."

"I'm always here," Kiryuu grinned back. He glanced back at the screen again, seeing the Unix screen coming up. He sighed again, his fingers typing on the keyboard as he loaded up the proper programs. "I'm going to run utilities on it. Maybe a burnt out memory chip that's causing the problem."

"More to spend on later," she sighed. "Technicians and everything."

"If only I could pick up a screwdriver, I could have it solved," Kiryuu said. "But alas…the projector…"

"Don't worry about it," began Maria. "We're paying the technicians to do that, not you."

"I'm not being paid to do anything really," Kiryuu sighed. "No one ever pays the computer."

"Sure they do," she said. "Look at all the new parts Gordon has bought you over the years. All the attention we give our computers, whether they deserve it or not."

Kiryuu chuckled. Maria settled down on the chair beside him as he continued to work on the computer. He glanced up at her as she watched him.

_Yes, Katsura never gave me this kind of feeling…_he thought. _Though, I wonder what it is._

He stared at her for a long while, then he glanced away, snapping back at the computer screen.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Sorry, I thought I saw a fly buzzing around your head," he swallowed.

"You're strange, you know that?" Maria smiled.

Kiryuu smiled back as she giggled at him. He never felt giddy before, not even around Katsura. Kiryuu turned around, hearing Tochi come in with the air-conditioner.

"Hey, you two, need a room?" Tochi asked, laughing.

"Tochi…" Kiryuu rolled his eyes. He shot a fierce glance back at the technician. "Shut-up."

"That's the first I heard you say that," Tochi sighed as he set the air-conditioner down.

"Your bad manners are rubbing off," Kiryuu gave him a slight sly grin. "Poison to my processors. Gordon will be furious. I would advise you should keep quiet for a while until I purge my hard drive from your horrible influence."

"Oh, bull shit," Tochi snorted.

Maria giggled, listening to the two bicker. Ever since Tochi and Kiryuu were pared up, they had been doing nothing but bicker at each other. She shook her head.

"Come on, you two," she said. "What do I have to do, give you two a time out?"

Kiryuu took in a virtual breath and hefted a sigh.

"Set the air-conditioner down near the servers and plug it up," he said. "I'll see if it'll help."

Tochi plugged it in and pointed the air-conditioner at the server towers, turning it on.

"This should help some," he said. "Make this place a lot cooler. Machines produce a lot of heat."

Kiryuu glanced back at the computer again, smiling as it made another beeping sound. The scan was completed and found no errors in the system.

"I fixed the computer," he said to Maria. "Anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Well," Maria began. "I'm planning on beta testing the syntech—actually your syntech out in the ocean. We need to take a boat though, I've got the divers all lined up for it. It was scheduled for today, actually."

"Yes, I know," Kiryuu said.

"I want you to go with me to monitor everything from the diver's boat," she said. "Help me monitor everything. But…"

"Tochi, we brought the portable projector, didn't we?" Kiryuu asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "We did."

"Have it hooked up and ready for today's test," Kiryuu informed. "I want to view this test first hand. This is important."

"Right," Tochi sighed. "What the hell do I look like? Your personal manservant?"

"No, but I can't carry it," Kiryuu said. "I'm nothing more than photons being bounced off of air particles. As much as I'd love to carry it myself…"

"I get the idea," sighed Tochi. "I'll go get it."

"Put it on the boat and plug it in," he said. "Have the dish set up on top for transmission. I'll take over from there."

Tochi got up and walked out of the computer room, mumbling to himself. Maria laughed again.

"You are hard on him, you know that?" Maria said. "And that time, you sounded exactly like Gordon Knight."

"Well, my voice is sampled from his…"

"No, I mean the pushy, commanding," she began. "Drill sergeant Gordon we all know."

"Oh," Kiryuu swallowed. "Sorry. Some of his personality was programmed into me when I was first activated. It—comes out now and then. One of the reasons why he can't stand to be around me."

"I see why," Maria said. "Because he can't stand to see a mirror image of himself pushing him around."

"I'll try to control it," Kiryuu grinned sheepishly back at her. "I would love to join your team on the boat. It would be nice to get out of this lab for a while."

"I'm sure," she smiled back at him.


	2. Utah Foundation of BioOrganic Research

**Utah Foundation of Bio-Organic Research Base Alpha**

"How's he doing?" Gordon asked Will as the computer monitored Kiryuu's long-range connection.

"So far, so good, Gordon," Will replied. "We just boost the T3 line feeding through the base and Kiryuu's got a solid connection with the in-house network at the Fort Lauderdale research lab. He even downloaded a small part of his program into it just in case the connection is lost."

"The program that pertains to running those projectors right?" Gordon asked. He glanced up at Kiryuu. The great mecha had his helm off, the cords on his head attached to the walls and ceiling of the bay area. Mechagodzilla's eyes were closed. His body was in a standing position, leaning back on a docking arm for support. His arms and claws were limp at his side. Not even his tail twitched behind him. It was obvious that Kiryuu was not in his body, he was somewhere else.

"Yeah, that's the program," said Will. "And the program for his voice, the program that allows him to see through the cameras everywhere in the lab."

"If he wants to contact us, what then?" Gordon began. "Will he just pop back into his body?"

"No," Will replied. "Because well, he's not in his body right now, at least not mentally. He'll email us if he needs something. I don't want to risk the connection stability having him leaping from the lab to his body, and back to the lab. I told him not to do that."

"Will, you are a genius," Gordon chuckled. "You know that? Creating these projectors and all…"

"I'm glad you agreed to beta test them," Will said. "And Kiryuu optioning to be the guinea pig for the experiment. He really likes these projectors. I think it's because it allows him to interact more with us than he used to. Something he always wanted to do, you know. Be able to sit in on meetings, actually having conversations and looking at us without us having to strain to look at him, or seeing him on some monitor. He really likes this. Gives him more freedom around the base. I just can't believe with the adjustments I made he can pick up objects like a clipboard, or type on the computer."

"Strange as hell watching that computer-head playing solitaire on my computer, and using a mouse," Gordon sighed. "But, yes, it is better. Now, I can scold him without having to look so far up. I mean, how the hell can I scold something that's 196 feet tall. Really."

"No," chuckled Will. "Now you're scolding something that's 7 feet tall."

"Well, the difference is that I have to use a cherry picker on the catwalk to scold him, now I can just use a chair," Gordon chuckled. He glanced back at the still form of Mechagodzilla. "Can he hear us?"

"No," Will said. Gordon walked outside and glanced up at the enormous mecha.

"You're grounded, you know that?!" he shouted at Kiryuu. "And I'm taking away your Internet too when you get back, you lame-brained excuse for spare parts. Don't you ever mess with my computer at my office again! The camera caught you, Kiryuu. You were filing my desktop items again. Stop doing that! I had it all set up and you had to go and screw them up again!"

Will laughed aloud when he heard Gordon's rant. Ever since Kiryuu's avatar could manipulate keyboards he had a habit of making everyone's computer in every office 'more efficient' by his standards. It was more efficient, Will had to admit, but everyone like their own personal set up instead. Usually, if he tried to tap into some computer in the base through the LAN connection, he would set off the alarms. But now, he could just appear in his holographic avatar form and manipulate it without setting off any alarms in the security grid. It showed how bored he had gotten lately since there had been no monster reports.

"And don't mess up the timer on the coffee pot either, Kiryuu!" Gordon cried. "I like my scalding. And just because usually orange pots mean decaf and black pots mean caffeine, doesn't give you the right to make it that way. We had a system already set up. Stop screwing with it!"

"He can't hear you," Will called.

"I know," Gordon glanced back. "That's why I'm yelling at him. For the first time, I can get some words in without him interrupting me with some lame assed, high and mighty excuse about being more efficient." He glanced back at Kiryuu again. "And stop rearranging the items on my desk, especially the papers that are in the inbox and outbox! I don't care about what is efficient, I had it set up the way I liked it!"

Will shook his head and turned back to the computer screen before him. He saw an instant message window pop up.

MechaG: Will, this is Kiryuu. How is everything at the base?

"Kiryuu," Will chuckled. "Hey, Gordon! Kiryuu's instant messaging us!"

"What?" Gordon asked as he ran back into the control room. Will began to type.

Lovelyarts: Just fine, Kiryuu. Gordon's complaining about your LITTLE REARRANGEMENT in his office. But other than that, things are fine.

MechaG: Oh, good. Tell Gordon that I am sorry, I thought I was helping.

Lovelyarts: I shall. So, what's up in Florida? You getting a tan?

MechaG: Holograms don't tan, Will. I am preparing to go for a boat ride, though. Dr. Vasquez and I are going to study the affects of the syntech in the ocean. This should give us the information we need in order to make those suits Gordon would like to create. She has been working well with me.

Lovelyarts: So, I've heard. I also heard from Tochi that you've got some sort of little crush on her too. What's going on, Kiryuu?

MechaG: What ever do you mean, Will?

Lovelyarts: Come on, Kiryuu. You're in love again, aren't you? Don't you think Katsura will get a bit jealous of your crush?

MechaG: You know Katsura and I are just friends now, Will. Maria—I mean Dr. Vasquez is a respectable scientist.

Lovelyarts: Oh! You called her by her first name. I knew it. There's nothing wrong with falling for another woman. These things happen. You've been around her long enough to do it. I heard that when you two met, sparks literally flew. Anyways. Keep us posted on how the experiment goes. Okay?

MechaG: I will, Will. Thank you.

The terminal went dead after that. Will glanced back at Gordon and smiled.

"They are ready for a field test, Gordon," he said.

"Oh good," Gordon smiled. "What's this about Kiryuu falling for another woman? I didn't think it was possible."

"It proves that he affection he had for Katsura had nothing to do with the link as well, Gordon," Will said. "Which means his emotions are genuine."

"It does mean that, doesn't it?" Gordon smiled. "That boy's grown these passed 12 years, hasn't he?"

"I'm proud of him," Will smiled back. "Aren't you?"

"We've created the 8th Wonder of the World," Gordon laughed. "I wonder if I can market from that."

Will chuckled as Gordon sat back and thought on some campaign he could market with Kiryuu being the 8th Wonder of the World. Then, Will glanced back up at Kiryuu's still body.

"You know, the army wants to try some new missiles on Kiryuu's launchers," he said. "They want to try out the missiles with the Depleted Uranium warheads on them. And replace Kiryuu's forearm plasma cannons with some 50 mm rounds of Depleted Uranium chain guns on them."

"Chain guns?" Gordon asked. "We're using plasma energy and they want to go back to ballistic artillery?"

"It uses less of Kiryuu's power, you know," said Will. "Leaves more power to fuel the AZC."

"The way Kiryuu's power cache is set up, he should've had about two shots with the AZC," began Gordon. "I've looked over the rounds he fired when he went insane that year in Tokyo. Remember? He shot the AZC about 5 times! Where the hell did he get that kind of power?"

"I've looked over it too," said Will. "When he cracked—if you'd call it that—there was some sort of surge of power—a flux inside his system and it allowed him to fire that cannon more times than what he is capable of firing. But yeah, generally he is only allowed two shots with it. Using the chain guns will allow him to get about 3 shots in this time."

"I'd like to know if we can recreate that power flux he received during his fit of insanity," said Gordon. "He could get those 5 shots in again."

"We could experiment on Mechagodzilla while Kiryuu's out, you know," Will said. "I've got a small remote program inside Mechagodzilla now just in case something like Biollante happens again."

"And Kiryuu won't know we're experimenting?" Gordon asked.

"Shouldn't," Will said.

"Get to it," Gordon commanded. "I want to know how it happened, why it happened, and if he can be done again."

"I can look at the logs inside Mechagodzilla," began Will. "The only thing I can think of is to go into one of those logs from way back then and see when it happened and how it happened."

"Get on that," said Gordon. "I want a full report, printed, okay? I don't want this info stored on one of our servers. Kiryuu might get a hold of them and find out what we are trying to do."

"Going behind his back again?" Will asked. "He trusts us now and we trust him. It's like we're going back to the old ways again."

"I know," he sighed. "It's for his protection. We'll tell him eventually when we're ready. But for now, let's just keep him in the dark about this until then."

Will sighed and nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Kiryuu again. It did seem like they were returning to the old ways, hiding information from Kiryuu. They did it before. They never told the great mecha that inside of him was the skeleton of the original Godzilla. Kiryuu took that rather hard after he returned from his fight with Biollante. Now, this came about. They wanted to induce the power Kiryuu had when he went insane and attacked Tokyo. Will became worried that if they tried to induce that power Kiryuu might go insane again. That was the last thing he wanted to happen to Kiryuu. Kiryuu was his friend. He looked up at Mechagodzilla and pondered the consequences of trying to induce that strange power again.

"When we are done," Gordon said. "We'll tell him. But for now, let's just let him worry about the project in Florida. Kiryuu is enjoying himself, doing a project for the first time all by himself. His first chance at true freedom."

"I know," Will sighed.

"You're questioning the motives of trying to experiment on Mechagodzilla without Kiryuu's permission?" Gordon asked. "Damnit! Mechagodzilla is my creation. Again, whether it is right or not, it needs to be done."

"Just remember, Gordon," began the computer programmer. "Mechagodzilla is also a living being. He's proved that to us more than once since his activation."

"I know," sighed Gordon. "But we need to do this anyways. Start searching the logs, Will."

"Right, sir," Will sighed as he began to pull up the logs from the Tokyo attack in 2002. This was going to take a while.

Godzilla awoke from his nap and stretched. He glanced down at an imprint on the ground and placed his claw on it. It was a footprint. Only a few weeks ago his father—the one who calls himself Kiryuu—came to visit him. He was angry at Kiryuu for lying to him. The metal being that became Kiryuu was in fact his father, there was no doubt about it. He demanded to know where his father had been for the past 40 years. Kiryuu replied that he died. Kiryuu had all the memories of his father, and in many ways, acted like his father. He was Godzilla's father in several ways, but in other ways he was not. It still was confusing. Kiryuu had accepted himself as Godzilla's father, but after Godzilla saw the bony spines sticking out of Kiryuu's back, the truth was known. His father was dead and those human creatures have brought him back from the dead. Kiryuu had explained that it took many years for the humans to gain the knowledge and the power to bring him back to life like that. The original was nothing more than a skeleton when they found him. Kiryuu tried his best to make Godzilla understand what had happened to him. There were terms Godzilla did not understand, terms like 'machine', 'cyborg', and 'artificial intelligence'. Kiryuu explained that the brain was destroyed—the brain was an important organ to a living being. They had to create another one. It only confused Godzilla more, and angered him. But he did not strike against Kiryuu. This was not his fault. Kiryuu was his father and those creatures raped his father. Why could they not just leave his father's remains alone?

Godzilla remembered what Kiryuu had told him about his death. They used strange bubbles on him that made him hurt and ate his flesh away until nothing was left except the skeleton. Now, they drug that skeleton back up and created a metal body for it. It still did not make much sense to him why the humans wanted to hurt both of them so. His father became attached to the humans since his reappearance as a 'machine'. He needed the humans to sustain his life now. Kiryuu warned that as long as Godzilla did not attack the humans they would never go after him. They would leave him alone. He settled down on the rock again, glancing down at the footprint in the ground. He just wanted his father back—to stay with him forever. That was not even possible because of what his father had become. He knew his father was alive, he could tell. His father had strange eyes when he was alive—golden with slits for pupils. Kiryuu had the same eyes. That was enough to convince him. Godzilla sighed and rumbled, staring longingly at the print in the ground. He missed his father when he was away. He felt a small tear trickle down his cheek when he stared down at the foot. His father was away now, helping the humans—helping to protect them even if they had caused so much pain for him and his son. It made no sense to him why his father would willingly help them. Godzilla cursed them for what they had done to his father. His father loved it, though, which frightened him even more. He said that he had gained much knowledge since being a part of their lives. The humans had turned his father into a monster he could no longer understand or comprehend. It was always about the knowledge with Kiryuu. His father was not the same anymore since the humans changed him. There was no simplicity to him anymore. He became sinister in nature and it sent shivers up Godzilla's spine. Being a part of Godzilla's life was no longer on his father's top priority list. Now, it was all about the humans and what they needed from him. This was not right.

Godzilla leaned away, his eyes looking from the footprint. He sensed something calling him from the east. The voice was faint but he could hear it well. Godzilla sniffed the air. The air had a strange scent, smelled like metal—rusty metal. He got up off of the ground, sniffing the air again. His head turned towards the east, but his vision was blocked. Standing before him was his father Kiryuu. Once more, Godzilla was confused. Mechagodzilla stood before him, his helm removed from his head. His fleshy syntech dreads wiggled around his head like serpents. The sun glinted off of the silvery locks. Kiryuu held out his metallic claw.

"Come here, my son…" Godzilla heard his cybernetic father call. "Come…"

Godzilla could not understand why his father had come to visit, though he was happy to see him. Godzilla slowly approached Kiryuu, his claw outstretched. Something did not feel right to him and something was not right about his father. Kiryuu held a crooked smile upon his face, an expression he rarely possessed. Kiryuu's strange, cat-like pupils were contracted into tight slits, barely distinguishable from his amber irises. Kiryuu's jaw locked into place, his sharp, jagged teeth making a slight grinding sounds. It seemed wrong, though Godzilla could not keep his eyes from Kiryuu. He approached Kiryuu, hoping to touch him. Then, Kiryuu's form disappeared. Godzilla blinked, his arm lowered down to his side. Then, Kiryuu reappeared, a bit farther away this time.

"Come…" Godzilla heard his voice call out again. Godzilla shook his head and snorted. He could feel Kiryuu drawing him near. Something made him follow, something that controlled his will, his body. He could see the strange, alien, crooked grin on Kiryuu's face, his ivory teeth shining through the dark, silvery syntech flesh of his lips. Kiryuu's strange eyes had a hint of madness in them, another expression that Godzilla remembered his father not having. Still, he was compelled to do as his father said. Kiryuu disappeared, only to reappear again out in the ocean. Godzilla paused, his ruddy brown eyes wide with amazement. Mechagodzilla stood on the water as if it were as solid as land.

"Come with me," Kiryuu said. "Show you everything, I shall."

_Everything?_ Thought Godzilla. _Like why you do everything those humans tell you? How you abandoned me for them?_

"Everything will be explained…" Kiryuu said. "Come. Much to learn…there is…"

_Strange…father is speaking strangely, _Godzilla thought. _Strange…syntax error in his words._ Godzilla caught himself, his eyes wide. _Syntax error? I'm starting to sound like him now!_

"Follow me, son," Kiryuu beckoned once more.

Godzilla sighed, giving in and stepped onto the water. He glanced down, noticing that he too was walking on water, like his father. He walked towards Mechagodzilla, reaching out again for him. Kiryuu's metallic claw closed in around Godzilla's own claw. Godzilla could not keep his eyes off of his father's strange expression.

"Enjoy this—you shall," Kiryuu chuckled, taking Godzilla's other hand. Godzilla glanced about him, seeing the water bubble and churn around them both. The water exploded forth, forming into a long, cyclonic wall around them. Godzilla felt the water come crashing down upon him, actually choking him. He glanced where Kiryuu was, but his father had disappeared. Water rushed into him, filling his lungs with its salty taste and causing his eyes to see stars. He was drowning. That never happened before. He clawed at the water, trying desperately to swim to the surface. But, he was sinking too fast. Then, everything went black.

Will awoke from his daze, hearing the alarms blare loudly through the hanger bay.

"Hello!" he called, kicking away the paper stacks around the control panel. He tapped a few keys on the keyboard, pulling up a satellite image on one of the large monitors. His eyes were wide as he saw the blip labeled 'Godzilla' making its way across the screen. He glanced at where the blip was, seeing the map. Godzilla was in the Panama Canal

"Da hell?" he asked in disbelief. "Panama? How the hell did he get there? Few minutes ago, he was on Ogasawara!"

"What the friggin' hell is that noise?!" barked a gruff voice from behind him. Will glanced back, seeing Gordon Knight come in with a frustrated look on his face. "Will…"

"Godzilla," he said. "He's moving. He's in Panama."

"What the fucking hell is he doing there?" Gordon asked, sitting down on the chair next to Will. "Those damned monkeys back again with a new doppelganger 'Mecha-Crapzilla'?"

"No, it's not the Simians," said Will. "It's Godzilla. Satellite shows it's him, temperature and all. He just—appeared suddenly in Panama."

"Well, what is he doing there?" Gordon asked.

"Beats me," Will shrugged. "Kiryuu could find out you know."

"Get that overgrown copy machine's brain back here, now!" Gordon growled. "I want him fully operational and ready to launch. His 'son' needs a spanking."

"Or a time-out," Will smiled.

"Would you shut-up and get on it," Gordon snapped. "This is not funny."

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, sensing Gordon's fowl mood.

"Nothing a little Scotch would help," Gordon sighed. "Now get on it!"

"Yes, sir," Will sighed. He began to type up an email to Kiryuu, glancing at the still body in the hangar bay. "Come on, open your mail box, big guy…"

Kiryuu watched Tochi and Maria load up the rest of the divers gear into the boat. His holographic projector sat on a chair and his image leaned over the deck of the boat. This was the first time he ever rode in a boat. It was a new experience for him. The other divers and some of the assistants were already strapping things down for the trip. They were careful not to knock over the mini satellite dish that stood out from the back of the boat. The dish connected to one of the Foundation's satellites and Kiryuu needed in order to maintain his connection with the portable projector. As soon as they loaded the last bit of gear they got onto the boat.

"Well, we're all set," said Maria. "Ready for a boat ride, Kiryuu?"

"This will be interesting," Kiryuu said. "I've never been on a boat before."

"Well, let's just hope you don't get seasick," Tochi chuckled. "Be an embarrassing moment for you, big guy."

"Holograms do not get seasick, Tochi," Kiryuu sighed. "Neither do cyborgs."

"Whatever you say, Kiryuu," Tochi shrugged. "But this is your first boat ride, so how would you know if you've never been on a boat before?"

Kiryuu sighed, grumbling and shaking his head. Despite the fact that this was his first boat ride, he knew that it was impossible for him to suffer from seasickness like humans do. His perfect form was far superior to theirs, which was why he knew he would not get sick. Of course manners and Maria kept him for saying that out loud. He did not want to offend Maria. Her body may be inferior to his, but her mind made up for that inferiority. Kiryuu smiled as she passed him.

"I hope this first ride will be enjoyable," he whispered to her as she stood beside him. "You make a fine captain."

"Oh," Maria giggled. "I'm not the one driving the boat. That's Judas' job. We ready to cast off, Judas?"

"Ready when you are, maestra!" the dark skinned, broad shoulder man named Judas called back.

"Ah," Kiryuu cocked his head to one side.

"What?" Maria asked. "What is it?"

"He just called you 'teacher'," Kiryuu said. "Fascinating."

"Well, I do teach," she said. "He's one of my students who is also helping me with field work. I'm a professor at one of the small collages around here."

"I see," he turned his head to her, grinning. "I'm sure you're a wonderful teacher, Maria."

"Kiryuu…" Maria giggled again, her cheeks blushing.

"Here we go!" Tochi shouted as the boat began to move away from the dock. The tenants on the dock untied the boat as it began to move away. Kiryuu looked away, his eyes becoming unfocused for a moment. Information flooded his processors and he sensed he had an urgent message on one of his accounts.

"Oh-no," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Maria asked.

"It seems I may not be able to join you today, Maria," Kiryuu said. "Gordon Knight has sent me an urgent email regarding Godzilla's movements. I have to disconnect from here and return to my body for dispatch."

"What?" Tochi asked. "Godzilla? Where is he?"

"Panama," Kiryuu replied.

"How the hell did he get all the way out there without Will knowing about it?" Tochi asked.

"Uncertain," Kiryuu shook his head. "But he's there. I must leave. I'm sorry."

"No," Maria said. "It's okay. This comes first. I'll give you the results of the test when you get back."

"Thank you," Kiryuu smiled politely. "I hope you are right about the syntech being an aqualung for divers, Maria. Tochi…"

"Right, disconnecting," Tochi said as he typed on the keyboard next to the projector.

"Hasta luego, mi amiga," Kiryuu said with a slight bow as his holographic image disappeared.

"Hasta luego, Kiryuu," Maria replied back.

Kiryuu's eyes fluttered open as he awoke inside his body. His pupils inside the optics of his helm adjusted to the light around him. His head turned to the tiny figures inside the control room. He could see Gordon's frustrated face.

"Glad you're awake," Gordon said.

"How did this happen?" Kiryuu asked.

"We don't know," said Will. "One minute Godzilla was on Ogasawara Island, and the next he's in Panama. Beats the hell out of me."

"It ain't the monkeys," Gordon said. "According to Will."

"I gave them a fair beating the last time," Kiryuu said. "They would think twice before attacking again."

"Especially with the new upgrades we gave you," Gordon chuckled. "Anyways. Go knock some sense into that boy of yours. Tell him to go home or else."

Kiryuu glanced around as the robotic arms began to attach his weapons to his back and forearms.

"I am to be fully armed?" he asked.

"Can't let you go there without anything but the AZC and your masers," said Gordon. "Just in case he wants to be a defiant little kid and not do what daddy tells him to do."

"I see," Kiryuu said. "Very well then. By the way, when is Katsura coming home?"

"She called," said Will. "She said she'd be in by tomorrow."

"Still got some feelings for her, huh?" Gordon smirked.

"I care about her," Kiryuu said. "She is—after all my mother in a way."

"I suppose she is," Gordon said. "In a way. Get going."

The platform underneath Kiryuu lifted him up out of the hangar. Kiryuu glanced up as he rose out onto the lot outside. He had enough fuel and power to make it to Panama on his own. Though, he saw the White Heron jets lift off as well. They were his escort now. Gordon wanted it to be that way, for Kiryuu's protection. Gordon trusted Kiryuu now, he just did not trust anyone else around Kiryuu. Americans especially. Kiryuu fired up his gravity generators and his boosters on his back, on the rocket array pack, and on the sides of his thighs. Mechagodzilla bounded into the air. The VTOL White Heron jets followed behind him.

Godzilla's dazed eyes glanced around. All he could remember was water, water that nearly choked him to death. Then, he was here. He did not know how he got here, or what brought him here. The will that controlled him pressed him to continue on his path to the east, to the strange smaller ocean he was unfamiliar with. He had never swam to that ocean before. He heard from bird migrations that it was smaller than the one he was accustomed to. But, something was drawing him there. At first he thought it was his father's voice and that vision he had. That was not his father. His father would never have such an evil smile on his face, or that strange look in his eyes. And yet, his father would never be partly metal as well, but he was. Godzilla was more than confused, he was also frustrated. Following the voice—whether it was his father's or not, to the ocean in the east would satisfy him enough. He did not know why it would, but it would. He stopped for a moment, sensing something. He turned around and his eyes were wide again. There was Mechagodzilla, fully helmed and armed.

"_What do you think you are doing?"_ Kiryuu asked, crossing his arms. _"Why are you here? What did I tell you about leaving that island?"_

"_You told me to leave," _Godzilla replied. _"You told me to follow you. And I did. Here I am."_

"_I said no such thing," _Kiryuu growled back. _"Return to your island, now."_

"_What would I know of anything?" _Godzilla asked defiantly. _"Everything you have told me gets twisted around. I—I don't even know you anymore. You're strings are being pulled by those tiny creatures who think they own everything."_ He reached out to touch the plating on Kiryuu's shoulder. _"This…look at this! They've made you into a monster, father."_

"_I am better, faster, stronger, smarter, and more aware of everything than you are," _Kiryuu growled back. _"You don't know the power that I possess. You don't understand how it binds me, but someday you will. We have had this discussion before. And it ends now. Leave before I do something I will regret later."_

Kiryuu took his helm off, shaking his locks free from their confinement.

"_Would you, would you regret it?" _Godzilla asked. _"Did you regret shoving those sharp vines down my throat? You could have taken my head off, father. You wanted to kill me."_

"_We didn't know each other then," _he said.

"_And we still don't now!" _Godzilla said. _"Let me go, let me do this. For my sake."_

Godzilla turned around, starting back on is path towards the east. Kiryuu growled, lifting up his forearm, aiming his twin cannon at his son.

"_Step no further," _Kiryuu warned. _"Don't make me do this."_

"_Shoot me," _he sighed. _"It matters not. You're not yourself. You'll never be yourself."_

"_This land does not belong to you," _Kiryuu said. _"You have no right to enter it. I've told you what is yours."_

"_That's right, it belongs to those little creatures that tormented and killed you, and turned you into that hideous monster I see before me," _Godzilla mocked. _"How silly could I be? Those silly little creatures." _He turned around letting loose a powerful roar. Godzilla lunged for Kiryuu, about to rake his claw across his father's face. Kiryuu caught the claw in a swift movement. He swung around, knocking Godzilla to his knees as he locked his son's claw onto his back. Godzilla fell down onto his stomach, his father on his back, pinning him down with his own claw to his back. He could feel pain in that arm as Kiryuu applied pressure to the wrist.

"_If you do not say 'yes, sir' when I command you to return to your island," _Kiryuu hissed in Godzilla's ear. Godzilla glanced up slightly just as two pairs of bladed, metallic, vine-like tentacles snaked around. They pointed their sharp tips directly at him. _"I will break your arm, and then your leg, and then I will make it to where you can't regenerate them back. You will be forced to drag yourself home."_

"_I hate this new you," _Godzilla grimaced.

"_Do as I say!" _Kiryuu growled. _"You interrupted an important research experiment with your little trip to this place."_

"_The humans are more important than your own son?" _Godzilla asked.

"_If that's supposed to make me feel guilty about what I'm doing to you now, it isn't working," _the bio-mecha growled back. _"What kept me from killing you before was the fear of myself being shut down. Now, do as I say!"_

"_Yes, sir," _Godzilla sighed, defeated. Kiryuu let him up. Godzilla sighed, heading back towards the west. He glanced back at his father for a moment. _"I just thought I'd let you know I didn't come here on my own accord. Something brought me here. Something that used your face and voice to lure me here. If you would just listen to your own son…"_ He broke off for a moment, seeing the cold, sinister, calculating expression on Kiryuu's face. _"What have they done to you?"_

"_Made me far superior than they will ever be," _Kiryuu replied. _"Now, go home."_

"_You're using me, and you're using them," _Godzilla sighed. _"That's not the father I remember."_

"_Things change," _Kiryuu sighed. _"Go."_

Godzilla sighed as he lumbered to the west, ignoring the call of the strange voice from the east.

_You're right, _Godzilla thought. _Things do change, because you certainly did._

Kiryuu took in a deep virtual breath, watching Godzilla walk away from him. His auditory sensors picked up the sound of blades thumping above him and a lock of his dreads fell into his eyes. Mechagodzilla glanced up, seeing a helicopter hover above him. The White Heron jets hovered just above him, keeping an eye on the helicopter. Just some body wanting to watch the fight, if there was going to be one. There was not. It was like every other 'fight', Godzilla leaving. Though, Kiryuu could not keep his eye off of that chopper. He retracted the blades back into his arm plating. Then, he heard a stomping sound coming from behind him. He did not turn around, but he moved, grabbing hold of a claw that nearly grabbed him. Kiryuu let loose a grunt, throwing his attacker over his shoulder, grabbing one claw, and then pushing up and over with his other on the attackers stomach. His syntech blades wrapped around his attacker's snout and he slammed his foot on its chest.

"_That was very foolish and pathetic of you, son," _Kiryuu growled. It was Godzilla lying on the ground. _"Next time I won't go as soft on you. Get up."_

He released Godzilla allowing the mutant reptile to rise again.

"_How did you know…" _Godzilla gasped.

"_You're too loud," _Kiryuu snorted. He sighed, glancing up at the chopper again. _"Fine. I'll take it into account that something summoned you here. And I will research it with all of my available resources. But you must let me handle it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because until you figure out how to move about the human world without them noticing," _he began. _"You're not going to get far. But I can. And I don't have to leave my—'lair'—in order to do so."_

"_Would you let me tell you about it?" _Godzilla asked. _"Please, father?"_

"_What?" _Kiryuu sighed.

"_I saw you on the water, standing on the water," _he said. _"As if you were standing on land. You called to me. Then, I came here. That's all I remember."_

"Kiryuu!" called Will through the radio. "I've got Dr. Vasquez on the short-wave. She says she found a fishing trawler with a huge gash on the side. Looks like claw marks. Her sonar's picking up movement. Something huge. They've suspended the experiment."

"What?" Kiryuu asked.

"They're caught in a storm," Will said. "It came up suddenly. Weather station said it was going to be clear the whole day. It just came up out of nowhere."

"Maria and Tochi?" he asked.

"They're lost in it," Will replied.

"I'm going after them," Kiryuu sighed.

"You could get damaged in the storm," Will said. "Gordon is forbidding it."

"Someone has to go out there," he said.

"They're already sending out a search and rescue party," Will informed. "Coast Guard with ships and helicopters are going after them."

"I'm going to help them whether Gordon wants me to or not," Kiryuu grunted, clicking off the radio.

He turned back to Godzilla.

"_I'll be monitoring your return to the island," _Kiryuu said as he reattached the helm and jaw plate to his face. Then, Kiryuu revved up his generators and leapt into the air, flying towards the White Heron VTOL jets. Godzilla sighed as he watched his father link up with the three jets.

"What are your orders, sir?" one of the pilots inside the jet asked in Japanese.

"Take me to Florida," Kiryuu replied.

"Ryokai!" he nodded as the wires descended down from the jets, latching onto Kiryuu's neck and tail.

"Follow the GPS signal," said Kiryuu.

"Ryokai," the pilot said.

Kiryuu glanced down, watching Godzilla as he lumbered back towards the west. He sighed again, trying to figure out what his son meant by what he said. Kiryuu never told him to come here. He was trying to figure out what did though. Something, whatever it was, came in the form of Kiryuu and lured Godzilla to Panama.


	3. Florida Rescue

**Florida Rescue**

Rain beat down upon his optics. Kiryuu could not see, wiping the water from his golden optics. Behind him were the White Heron jets, struggling against the wind to keep up. Kiryuu sighed, pulling the helm from his head again. He could see better without it. He grimaced fighting against the powerful gusts. Lightning flashed before him, startling him for a moment.

"Maria!" he cried as thunder crackled in the clouds. He locked in onto the signal from the boat's GPS tracking. They were below him. "Maria!"

Kiryuu let loose a powerful bellow, his Godzilla-like roar deafening the sound of the thunder roll. He dove down towards where the signal was coming from. His eyes picked up a small white dot being tossed about by the waves. He knew that was Maria's boat. Kiryuu pushed himself towards the white dot, his claw outstretched to it.

"Maria!" he cried again. "Tochi!"

Maria held onto the rail, crawling out of the deck below. She saw the faint, but familiar outline of a figure flying towards her. The upper deck was socking wet, and she could barely get her footing. The choppy waves made it no better either and she slipped several times trying to reach the railing on the side. Her orange life vest strapped on securely. Her black hair whipping about in the wind, and the wet locks stuck to the side of her face. She pulled some of the locks back, breathing heavily as she held on. She heard the wind call out to her, and her eyes focused on the shape, growing clearer as it came.

"Maria!" came the deep, familiar voice. Two golden eyes regarded her with worry.

"Kiryuu!" she cried, finally putting a name to the voice that called to her. "Oh, God! Kiryuu! How…"

"No time," he shook his head. Silvery syntech tendrils came down, wrapping around the boat. She felt the boat rise out of the ocean, slowly coming closer to the enormous, metallic claw that invited them to it.

"Maria, what's going on?" came Tochi's voice from below.

"Kiryuu," she replied. "He's come to rescue us."

"The coast guard didn't even come out," Kiryuu growled. "I contacted them myself. They said they would search for survivors after the storm goes away. Damn them all. Get below and hang on!"

Maria nodded, returning to the confines of the lower deck. Kiryuu fired his boosters, pulling away from the ocean. Then, he heard a sound howl from it as he rocked up. Kiryuu glanced down, seeing two golden eyes stare back at him. Then, the two eyes disappeared, another pare of eyes regarded him now. Two, hollow, white-eyes. He had seen those eyes before.

_Miss me, lover boy?_ Came a familiar, haunting voice to him. _Found yourself another girlfriend? Kitty Kat not doing it for you?_

Kiryuu growled, turning away from the eyes. He felt something reach out, wrapping around his leg. He glance down again, seeing a black colored vine wrap around him. Lightning flashed again, giving color to the vine. It was metallic green. Kiryuu virtually gasped, his eyes wide. A pare of jaws opened wide from the foggy, stormy below, filled with white, dagger-like teeth. Another set of vines wrapped around him, pulling him towards the jaws.

_Come to me, Kiryuu…_the voice said into his mind. _Come to me. I've missed you so much._

Lighting flashed again, revealing the form attached to the jaws. Kiryuu gasped, his eyes wide with horror.

"Biollante!" he cried. "No! Impossible! I killed you!"

_Thought you could get rid of your biggest fan, did you?_ Biollante asked. _You, of all people, should know that sometimes death is not permanent!_

"There was nothing left that could have survived that!" Kiryuu roared. "Nothing! The AZC made sure of that!"

He felt the vines begin to drag him down towards the awaiting jaws. Kiryuu put more power into his boosters, desperately trying to tear away from their enthrall. How could Biollante survive all of that?

_Come to me, lover boy! _He heard her coo to him. _Give me a kiss…_

Kiryuu growled, looking back down towards the dark, plant-like form. A glow appeared in his jaws, the sound of his masers powering up. His mouth parted as the twin electrical ribbons sparked and flashed, racing towards his attacker. His eyes widened even more when he saw that the maser blasts went right through Biollante, not even scratching her. He heard her chuckle deeply into his mind.

"It can't be…" Kiryuu said. "It's not logical, not possible."

_Poor Kiryuu…_Biollante smiled again. _Poor Kiryuu. Your circuits about to blow?_

Kiryuu fought against the vines, fear once more gripping at his systems.

_Kiryuu! _Came another voice into his mind. It was different from Biollante's, for one it was male. _Kiryuu, listen. The monster before you is not real! See beyond the illusion._

_Not real? _Kiryuu asked. His eyes narrowed, switching over to infer-red. The form that was Biollante did not come up on his scanners. Another form did, a form much smaller than Biollante's. It was an illusion. Kiryuu growled, his vision clearing. He fired another maser blast towards the form he saw and he was rewarded with a painful howl. Mechagodzilla could only smile after that as the form of Biollante disappeared.

_How dare you destroy my work of art! _Came another voice, one also different than Biollante. It was just as mocking in sound as Biollante's voice.

"Wonderful," Kiryuu sighed. "More telepathic monsters…"

He growled again, seeing a head rise out of the choppy water below. The head was red with pebbly-black knobs on its face and shoulders. A full, broad, frill ran from the top of its head to the back of its neck—giving the new monster a Mohawk look. The monster roared again, its sound was like a gigantic horse. It raised its claws in the air, pointing to Kiryuu. Kiryuu's eyes narrowed as he saw a bolt of lightning race towards him.

_May Hades devour you whole, metal golem! _The red monster mocked at Kiryuu, watching the lightning race towards him. _I cast thee into the River of Styx!_

Kiryuu's arm came up, activating the shield just as the bolt was about to strike him. He called upon the power of his boosters again, darting away.

_Come back here, golem! _Kiryuu heard the monster cry once more. _Finished with thee I am not! Thy love for thy son, and thy wench shall I crush!_

_You shall have none, Kraken;_ Kiryuu heard the second voice call out. _Athena protects him! Oceanus, calm thy waters. Poseidon, be still thy wrath. Let it be clear and sun shine upon his path._

Kiryuu slowed down, his eyes staring up into the sky. His eyes could not believe what he saw. The clouds were gone, disappeared as if they never were. The sea below was calm. He pulled the syntech locks from his face, hovering above the ocean, staring out with bewilderment.

"This is one hell of a day…" he sighed. "Too many things—I can't even fathom to compute right now."

He glanced down at the boat still protected within his claw. There was no more time in pondering what just happened to him. He glanced away from the water, noticing that he was now near the shore of Miami Beach. He had been blown that far off course. At least there was something familiar to see. Glancing up, he spotted the White Herons. They had not been touched by the storm. Kiryuu sighed again, leading them towards Miami Beach. He could not risk any sunbather, or vacationer be harmed, but he had to land swiftly and check up on his passengers. Kiryuu spied a fairly open place, but still, unfortunately, within civilian view. That could not be helped right now. Humans watched with their wide eyes as Kiryuu landed in a decent-sized, vacant spot on the white, sandy beach. He could hear their murmurs, and he saw them pointing. It was not in his control right now. The safety of his friends were all that mattered to him. Kiryuu leaned down as he lowered the white boat to the sand.

"Come out," he rumbled softly. Kiryuu waited for Maria to poke her head out from below. When she appeared, a smile spread across his lips. "Maria, su caballero en armadura brillante está aquí." (Maria, your knight in shining armor has arrived.)

"Kiryuu…" Maria giggled. "Muchisimas gracias, Kiryuu."

"De nada," Kiryuu chuckled, leaning away as the others rose from the lower deck.

"Maria and Kiryuu, sittin' in a tree…" Tochi chuckled. "K-I-S…"

"Tochi!" Kiryuu hissed back. "Damatte iru!"

"Gomen," Tochi caught himself, still giggling under his breath.

"¡Maestra!" called Judas, pointing towards the crowd that stared back. "Mire, el policía están aquí." (Teacher, look the police are here.)

"¿Qué?" she asked.

"Coches patrullas," Kiryuu said, his sensors picked up the sound of sirens. "Estamos en muchos apuro, ¿verdad?" (Patrol cars. We're in a lot of trouble, wouldn't you say?)

"Sí," Judas agreed.

"Chinga…" Maria sighed. "What are we gonna do? Has anything like this happened to you?"

She looked at Tochi, eying him with a stern face.

"What?" he asked. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Maria said. "You've worked with Mechagodzilla longer than I have. Has this happened before?"

"No," Kiryuu replied. "This has not happened. And they were not expecting me." He glanced back at the Shirisagi. "Denwa o kakeru Gordon-san desu."

"Soudai-yo," replied one of the pilots as the planes left.

"Why do you need them to call Gordon?" Tochi asked.

"My radio's broken," Kiryuu sighed. "Lightning."

"I think we're in more trouble if Gordon found out where you decided to land than we are with the police," Tochi swallowed.

"Maybe you should lay low and look very non-threatening," Maria suggested as she saw one of the policemen walk towards them. Kiryuu watched as the others spread around the crowd, keeping them away from the site.

"Non-threatening…" Kiryuu sighed again. "That is very hard in my case. I'm a 200-foot tall, cybernetic-reanimated mutant dinosaur. Where in that does it say that I have the ability to look 'non-threatening'?"

"Just thank Mike for putting that amp in your throat to allow you to talk the next time you see him," said Tochi. "Makes it easier to explain yourself to those without radios."

The policemen stopped a few paces away from them, glancing up at Kiryuu with a slight disturbed look in his eyes. He took his hat off, running a trembling hand through his blonde hair and he turned to the humans next to the giant cyborg. He has dealt with drug-addicts, murderers, thugs, and thieves of all sorts. But this was the first time he had to ever call in a giant robot.

"Afternoon, folks," he began, clearing his throat. "Buenos tardes. I'm Captain Marx of the MBPD. Um, might I ask, what are you all doing here?"

"Sightseeing?" Tochi asked. He felt a thump on the back of his head. Tochi glanced back, noticing Kiryuu just smacked him with a tiny, syntech tendril. "Ow."

"I'm terribly sorry, officer," said Maria. "My name is Dr. Maria Vasquez and I work for the Utah Foundation of Bio-Organic Research—Ft. Lauderdale Branch Laboratory for the study of Bio-syntech underwater. We were conducting a research experiment when a storm hit our ship and blew it off course…" She glanced back at Kiryuu. "The coast guard couldn't even reach us, so my boss Gordon Knight dispatched Mechagodzilla instead."

"We were not informed that Mechagodzilla would be landing here," Marx said.

"It was an emergency landing," Kiryuu began. "Lightning had disrupted my own GPS tracking system, and damaged my radio. I had no way of notifying anyone of my landing. To ensure the safety of Dr. Vasquez, I had to calculate what my next move was. Miami Beach was the closest spot to make such a landing."

"Oh, I see," Marx nodded, becoming even more startled that the giant cyborg looming over him could talk. "It talks?"

"I'm not an it, Officer Marx," Kiryuu corrected sternly. "I'm a he."

"Uh, Kiryuu," began Tochi. "Maybe you could start some of those internal repairs. See if you can get the radio to work."

"Compliance," Kiryuu replied, leaning away from the ground. Kiryuu disengaged his pack and unhooked his cannons from his forearms, laying them on the ground. He sat up on the sand, sitting Indian-style, curling his right, metallic claw into a fist and resting his head down on the knuckles. He curled his lengthy, metallic tail around, thumping the ground slightly with its tip. His gleaming, golden eyes picked up the movement of a chopper near by. It was a news chopper with a station's channel number painted on the tail. He glanced up at it, watching it as it buzzed above his head.

"Don't you have a radio in your boat?" Marx asked.

"Kiryuu's radio is actually a satellite phone," said Tochi. "He's gonna contact Gordon Knight. Let him know we're all okay."

"Kiryuu?"

"That's his name," Maria replied. "Seems more personal than calling him Mechagodzilla. Kiryuu, what does it mean again?"

"Machine dragon in Japanese," he replied, continuing to try and make out some sort of signal with his radio.

"Nice name," Marx commented.

"Thank you," Kiryuu replied.

"He's not gonna walk through the town, is he?" Marx asked

"Don't be ridiculous," Kiryuu snorted through his fangs.

"He can fly," Tochi replied. "Besides he'll probably just go back the way he came—following the coast—meet up with the Shirisagi…"

"The what?" Marx asked, confused.

"Sorry, White Heron VTOL jets," Tochi said. "They're his long-range transport jets. And he'll be out of your hair in no time."

"That's okay," Marx chuckled. "Not every day we're visited by—a—giant robot. Frankly, I never really believed that thing existed till today."

"Huh?" Tochi asked.

Kiryuu's head turned back to the officer, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Everybody here thought he was some sort of hoax," he shrugged. "Like that Monster Zero attack on London a couple of years back. Hell, some of us didn't believe that Godzilla existed! I mean, I saw some reports on Mechagodzilla, but never really believed that we could build something like that…"

"I'm a hoax?" Kiryuu asked. "This is new…" He returned back again to fixing the radio.

"Isn't his face supposed to be all silver?" Marx asked. "What's the deal with the dreadlocks?"

"It is," Tochi replied. "When he wears his helm. He just doesn't have it on right now. And that—hair—it's a part of his system—weapons control mostly. Kiryuu, where's your hat, man? The syntech cords are gonna get damaged if you leave them exposed for too long."

Kiryuu reached behind his back and pulled out the helm, and clapped it and the jaw plating back onto his face. The syntech cords shriveled back, returning to their proper place.

"He looks so different with that on," said Maria. "More like a robot. He looks more alive without it."

"That chopper isn't leaving," Kiryuu sighed, still hearing the thumping sound of the news-copter blades. He glanced up at it one more time, an eyebrow cocking up as it flew around him. Then, he glanced back at the scenery around him. He could see large, white hotels lining the boardwalk near the beach. Palm trees swayed in the salty sea air. He could feel the sand between his toes, not to mention between the plating in his armor, which gave him some discomfort. He has been around tropical places before, but this area had a different feel than the warm places around Japan. It seemed more relaxed to him. Kiryuu glanced down, noticing the humans were now chatting. Maria still intent on trying to make the office understand that this landing was a mistake.

_No point in letting this break go to waste, though, _Kiryuu thought with a smirk. He glanced back at the crowd of humans who still kept their distance. There were a few who had returned to their play in the sand, dancing in the waves, or sunbathing. Still, many of them watched him. He could see small flashes in the crowd. They were taking pictures of him. Kiryuu chuckled, scooting himself gently away from his human companions. Kiryuu stretched out, reclining back on his hands and looking up towards the sun. He had to snap the helm off once more, just to feel the breeze against his face. Kiryuu reached up again, taking that helm of his off. He would regret it later, but it did not matter very much to him right now. He enjoyed the way the breeze felt against his syntech cord bundles, running his fingers through them. Kiryuu loved the way the sun's light glinted and danced on the surface of his armor. Everything seemed brighter, fresher, more brisk here than in Japan or in Utah. He leaned down on one hand, resting the other up on his bent knee, glancing back down at Maria. She noticed. He could hear her giggle.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Isn't this what people do when they come to Florida?" Kiryuu asked.

"That's one of them," Maria laughed.

"If I retire, this is where I want to be," he rumbled. "Right here. I see why so many elderly come here."

"It's the retirement state," Officer Marx said, listening in on their conversation.

"Heat is better for old bones than cold," Kiryuu began with some somberness. "Something I know very well…"

"Vacation's over, Kiryuu," said Tochi. "Put the helm back on. Those sensors are getting sunburned."

Kiryuu sighed again, replacing the helm back onto his head. His mind began to wander off, returning to the voices he heard from the sea. _Kraken…I know that name from somewhere. Oceanus…Poseidon…Hades…Greek Gods of Mythology. _He began to think on that strange red monster that attacked him—using his memory of Biollante to weaken him. Biollante…the only monster/human capable of breaking his iron will—showing him visions he dared not to see again. That monster knew what to use against him. Kiryuu rumbled, shaking his head in dismay. _I must do some research when I return to the base._ He turned back to the policeman.

"Tell me, officer," Kiryuu began. "Had a sever storm come across this beach lately?"

"Storm?" Marx asked. "One up a little ways from here. Disappeared as soon as it came. Strange too, the conditions were all wrong for storms like that, says the weatherman. But most of the time he's wrong too. Some houses were boarded up to protect against the storm—like a hurricane. But it's not hurricane season yet. You all were caught out in that storm too, huh?"

"It came out of nowhere," said Maria. "The weather report said it was going to be sunny all day. The moment we left—an hour later, it hit. I had a diving team all set up to do the test when it hit. We heard a strange sound too—like a hollow wail coming from the ocean."

"Folks around here who witnessed these strange storms said the same thing," said Marx. "Said there was something in the storm that sounded like it was calling them to come into the storm. Some people told stories about a waterspout forming in the ocean. Waterspout's a tornado forming over water, you know. They're usually small, but some of these guys are telling stories that the spouts were huge. I think some of these boaters had a bit too much to drink."

"Calling them?" Kiryuu asked. He recalled that Godzilla said the same thing. Godzilla even mentioned he was caught in a waterspout. But waterspouts do not form around Ogasawara Island. The weather conditions are all wrong for a tornado to occur anywhere near Japan. "Waterspout…"

"Kiryuu?" Maria asked. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied. "I'll tell you about it some time later, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

_That noise I heard from the ocean,_ Kiryuu thought. _Luckily I recorded it._

_Kiryuu…_came a voice into his mind. _All of these clues are all the same. Listen to your son the next time he wants to tell you something._

_Who are you? _Kiryuu asked.

_Leviathan, _the voice replied. _The East Guardian. The West Guardian is against the world. He has joined the Three-headed Hydra King._

_Huh? I don't have time for riddles._

_The West Guardian, the Kraken Behemoth, _said Leviathan. _No longer guards the West. You helped the Guardian of Gaia. Now help me as well._

_Gaia? The Earth? Mothra! _Kiryuu glanced up, his eyes staring at the waves. _You know Mothra?_

_She is my friend, _the voice replied again. _Help me like you helped her._

The voice faded away.

"Maria," Kiryuu began.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your other diploma," he said. "Wasn't it in Archeology?"

"Yes," Maria said.

"As soon as we get to the base, I would like for you to help me look something up on the web," Kiryuu said. "Something that has to do with ancient Greece. Are you up for it?"

"Sure," Maria smiled. "Greek history was one of my favorite studies in college."

"Good, then I take it you're well knowledgeable in Greek mythology?"

"Oh, yes," Maria replied. "Well enough."

"I would love to have your assistance," Kiryuu glanced back at her again, smiling through the helm. He found the correct frequency, hearing Gordon's slurs the moment he contacted him. Kiryuu felt some discomfort as Gordon yelled into the receiver. He held his head, hearing Gordon's incomprehensible, bellowing voice bounce inside his head.

"Kiryuu?" Tochi asked. Kiryuu opened his mouth slightly, allowing them to hear Gordon through the amplifier in his throat.

"…_and just wait until I get the cherry picker! I'm gonna melt you down into scrap metal, you 40,000-ton, robotic, cheese-grater! And that's not all I'll do to you! I will make sure you'll never be resurrected into anything else besides a mechanical flee when I'm through with you, Kiryuu!"_

"Gordon…" Tochi said.

"_There's a base in Ft. Lauderdale," _Gordon said. _"Here's the coordinates. It's one of our smaller ones just in case we would need to transfer you there if a monster attacked from the Southeast."_

"We have bases everywhere," Tochi informed Maria.

"_I'll see you in Ft. Lauderdale," _Gordon continued. _"Gordon out."_

"Katsura and Will are going to join us in Ft. Lauderdale," Kiryuu said.

"Finally," said Maria. "I'll get to meet the famous Katsura Yugami—the creator of your muscle system, Kiryuu."

"I know you were hoping that she had come instead of me, Maria," Kiryuu said.

"I'm glad you came to assist me," she said. "I knew that I would meet her some time."

Kiryuu glanced up just as he heard the sound of the Shirsagi flying overhead. He leaned back, reattaching the back unit and forearm cannons to his plating.

"AC-3 will take you to the base," he said as he rose slowly up from the beach. Kiryuu glanced over to masses of curious onlookers. Just to amuse himself, he called out to them—bellowing his haunting, Godzilla-like roar. The ground trembled as he bellowed and he noticed a few of the enjoyers of sun and surf leaning back from the deafening noise. And they gave a reply back—hooting, hollering, whistling, clapping, laughing, and shouting. Kiryuu thought he heard a few 'hell yeah' from some of them as well, and several 'olés' from the others. Apparently, he gave them a once-in-a-life time thrill. Again, he was amused. Kiryuu chuckled.

"They enjoyed that!" Judas laughed. "¡Olé, amigo Kiryuu!"

"Gracias," Kiryuu chuckled, still very amused.

"I think I'm going deaf," Tochi grumbled.

"Adios, amigos," Kiryuu said, turning away from them.

Kiryuu slowly walked away from the humans, getting a good distance from them before firing his grav-generators. As soon as he was a safe distance from them, he picked up his pace to a swift trot and then, leaping into the air. The soles of his feet began to glow a blue-green as the generators revved up. He felt them push against gravity, adding to his leap. Then, he fired his boosters on his pack and his legs, spiraling away from the beach. Two of the three jets followed swiftly behind him. Maria sighed as she watched the other jet land on the beach. A Japanese man dressed in uniform waved at them.

"Come on!" he cried. "Get in! We'll take you to the base."

"Arigato!" Tochi cried, running for the jet.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Officer Marx," Maria said to the policeman. "And could you not tell anyone you spoke directly to Mechagodzilla, or that he spoke to you? I don't know what kind of reaction that would bring out in people."

"No problem, ma'am," he said as he put his hat back on. Maria nodded, following the others into the plane.


	4. Answers Breed More Questions

**Answers Breed More Questions**

Everyone listened to the recording, hearing the wail call out from the ocean. It was haunting, a screech like a startled horse, only deeper—broader. Gordon leaned away, sighing in his chair as the recording cut off. They sat around the meeting room, eying the player. Kiryuu was there in holographic form, sitting beside Katsura and Maria.

"So, there's a monster lurking in the Atlantic Ocean?" he asked.

"Play that tape again, Kiryuu," Katsura said.

"Compliance," Kiryuu said, replaying the recording again. Katsura leaned in, holding her breath as she listened.

"Do you know it, Dr. Yugami?" Maria Vasquez asked.

"I've studied a lot of biology," said Katsura. "Some oceanic biology. Do you recall the works of a Japanese marine biologist named Dr. Akira Mafune?"

"I believe so," Maria replied. "A doctor that stated there was a dinosaur living at the bottom of the Atlantic Trench. He traveled all the way to the Atlantic Ocean to study the trench."

"Why the hell would a Japanese scientist travel so far to an ocean on the other side of the world?" Gordon asked. "It just seems unreal."

"The Atlantic Trench is the deepest trench in the world," Kiryuu informed. "Also is responsible for the separation of North America from the British Isles. It's home to an assortment of marine life that many believe shouldn't even be living down there. Because there is no light. And only volcanic vents to provide heat. No trench near Japan goes as deep as the Atlantic."

"He believed that this dinosaur was hiding there," said Katsura. "But he was laughed out of the science institute in Tokyo. They said he died in grief after that."

"What did he call this dinosaur?" Will asked.

"Titanosaurus," Katsura replied. "He had recordings made of the dinosaur. And the institute kept them. But they believed the sound was nothing more than some cheep effect. Even used it as reference to scientific failures. That's how I got a chance to hear it. It's same sound."

"So, Dr. Mafune was right all along," Gordon said.

"Mafune," said Will. "That name…it's familiar."

"Should be," Kiryuu said. "Remember Kiko Mafune?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I remember."

"Mafune is a common surname, Will," Kiryuu began. "She just used it to disguise herself from us."

"Titanosaurus," Gordon sighed. "And this dinosaur made you believe that Biollante came back from the dead, Kiryuu?"

"Yes," Kiryuu rumbled. "This dinosaur—is no dinosaur. Mafune may have been right about his existence, but wrong about the fact that he is a dinosaur."

"So, what is he?" Maria asked. "What animal?"

"I don't know," Kiryuu replied.

"Godzilla shouldn't be able to produce a nuclear blast, yet he's a dinosaur," Gordon said. "Explain that, genius."

"Godzilla is a mutation created by Man," Kiryuu replied.

"So, that means that it's possible that Titanosaurus is some sort of mutation as well?" Maria asked.

"Oceanus, calm thy waters," began Kiryuu. "Poseidon, be still thy wrath. Let it be clear and sun shine upon his path."

"You been dabbing in marijuana down in Miami Beach, Kiryuu?" Gordon snorted.

"Narcotics have no affect on me, Gordon," Kiryuu said.

"Then, what the hell did you just say?"

"Maria," Kiryuu began, his holographic form leaning closer to her. "Does the word 'Kraken' mean anything to you?"

"Kraken?" she asked. "Yes. It does. It's a mythological monster—a sea monster that Poseidon possessed. Had it locked up in an underwater cave. Some said it was some sort of giant squid that could sink ships, others, some sea dragon, or serpent. Percius defeated it when it was set loose upon the city of Thebes. He used Medusa's head against it—freezing the monster into stone with its gaze. Though, some other tails said that monster was not the real Kraken. That the Kraken had other abilities besides stomping on sea-side cities."

"Like what?" Will asked.

"He possessed the power to command storms," Maria replied. "And some illusions as well."

"Storms that no doubt spring up even when the conditions are not right?" Kiryuu asked.

"Well, yeah," Maria said. "These storms were magical, not created by nature."

"What are you getting at, Kiryuu?" Gordon asked, growling at the hologram.

"Maria was attacked by a storm," he replied. "A storm where there wasn't supposed to be any. Then, she hears that sound in the ocean. Reports around the area—by officials even, stated they have been seeing waterspouts spring up far out in the ocean where tornadoes of that sort shouldn't even form. The North Atlantic current wouldn't allow it. And a waterspout sprung up in the most unlikeliest place—Ogasawara Island."

"The South Pacific doesn't get tornadoes," said Gordon. "They get typhoons."

"I know," Kiryuu said. "My son told me he was sucked into one—right after seeing me appear before him."

"You weren't even on Ogasawara Island," Katsura said. "You were in Utah, with a part of you in Florida."

"That wasn't me who appeared to him," said Kiryuu. "Just like the image of Biollante appeared before me while I was trying to save Maria from that storm, my image appeared before Godzilla right before he was sucked into the waterspout."

Gordon chuckled: "Don't tell me you're starting to believe in magic, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu's image rose up from his seat, walking around the oval shaped room.

"Extraordinary things have happened to me that would make me believe the contrary, Gordon," he rumbled deeply. "I didn't believe in psychic powers until Biollante assaulted me. I didn't believe in extraterrestrials until the Simians came with their Mechagodzilla. And I certainly didn't believe in resurrection and reincarnation until your company came—and brought the bones of this 130 million year old, mutant dinosaur back to life. Or how 54 years ago, that same dinosaur managed to survive nuclear fallout from a 10-megaton thermonuclear bomb. Or, even how he and his son survived the extinction 65 million years ago. Now, tell me, Gordon, what else is there shouldn't I believe in when all these things that seemed impossible—even to an artificial intelligence such as myself—have happened? Magic? Sure! Isn't that the answer humans used one time when they couldn't explain the extraordinary? Years ago, no one would have believed that a computer could emote—even gaining sentience…but here I am! It's magic, Gordon! I can't explain how my son traveled from Ogasawara to Panama in a blink of an eye. He said he didn't remember traveling there. He was on the island, and now he was in Central America. I can't explain it, so, magic did it.

"For right now, it's the only answer I could come up with. And this answer only breeds more questions. I called Godzilla a liar because I didn't believe a word he said about not remembering how he came to Panama. I can't explain it either. And it bothers me."

"Alright," Gordon sighed. "So, this…mutation—whatever—is responsible for the damage done to Florida on those days where no storm was supposed to happen. And possibly for Godzilla showing up in Panama."

Will scooted closer: "I've been monitoring the big guy's movements. He hasn't left the area. He's still heading for the Atlantic."

"After I specifically told him not to…" Kiryuu sighed.

"He's a defiant kid," Will chuckled. "They never listen to their father."

"Kiryuu, Titanosaurus is calling him?" Katsura asked. "Why?"

"I don't know, Katsura," Kiryuu shook his head. "I would like to have Maria assist me in some Internet surfing. Titanosaurus has some sort of connection with ancient Greek legend. I want to know what."

"Greek legend," Gordon rumbled. "Okay. But no hacking! How many times have I got to tell you that? I caught you again, this time hacking into British files on a monster called Monster Zero."

"I have my own reasons for that, Gordon," Kiryuu said.

"I don't care, Kiryuu," he protested. "You're nosey hard drive can easily jeopardize this company's future, understand?"

"Then, I would appreciate you not poking in my log books without my permission," Kiryuu smugly smiled. "Look for those missing tables on how I was able to fire the AZC five times during my little fit of rage in Tokyo—when the cache is only two shots?"

"Those log books are company property!" Gordon roared. "Just like what you are—no matter how smart, how sentient, or how human-like you become."

"I passed the Turing Test, Gordon," Kiryuu chuckled. "Doesn't that legally make me an independent?"

"This world isn't ready to know how far you've come, Kiryuu," Gordon sighed. "To know what I had created—it would break the fabric of society itself. Many people—and I do mean many—religious people think creating a sentient AI is an affront on God. Shouldn't even be attempted. Then, here my company comes—with the state-of-the-art hardware and software—a skeleton of a dead mutant dinosaur, cloned sells, cybernetics and create you!"

"Man should never play God, is what you are saying, Gordon…" Kiryuu said.

"I've been trying to hide everything that proves your independent, free-will sentient AI, Kiryuu," he continued. "To protect you, to protect everyone—including myself—in this room from the world, and to protect the world from you. Which I'm failing at because every turn, a slip up happens and you flaunt around as if you were saying: 'Behold me, humanity. Where is your God to say I shouldn't exist?' And they will come and crush you, Kiryuu. They will come and crush you. Those pictures of you reclining in the sand at Miami Beach are no different! You're becoming too human in your body language—your expressions. I had to tell the media—who attacked me as I was coming to this facility, that it was Tochi who had a remote control on you, making you do those things. Because he's a fraggin'' show off!"

"The media knows there's an AI controlling Mechagodzilla, Gordon," Kiryuu said.

"An AI of a cockroach!" Gordon said. "And it's gonna stay like that. I can't keep covering for you forever. Sooner or later, everyone's gonna find out, Kiryuu. The only ones who know that your brain is smarter than a bug are the Japanese! One of them being that rotten Prime Minister! And you've pissed him off plenty of times, remember?"

"I remember," Kiryuu chuckled.

"You're good at covering your tracks on the net, but not out in the open," Gordon sighed. "Just stick to that instead. Reality is a hard woman to deal with. We're in the East now. It's different in the Eastern part of the US. There are more people here. More people to see you do things. You step out of this office; no doubt at least a thousand people would see you do it. That's why I built the main base in Utah. It's a desert; no one likes living in a desert—with the sagebrush rolling around. Everyone comes to places like this to live, paradise. And these people aren't used to monster attacks—or a giant robot roaming around their beaches! Japan's denser populated, but at least they've had their share of monster attacks to be a little desensitized by it!"

"Most people around here think Kiryuu's a hoax," said Maria.

"Good!" Gordon said. "Let them. That's fine by me. They believe it's some Hollywood trick, I can get Kiryuu passed their noses before they blink."

Gordon got up from his seat, sighing as he headed towards the door.

"I'm going to take my medicine," he said. "This whole thing is ruining my blood pressure. I'm about to have a heart attack over what you did, Kiryuu. I hope you're happy. Meeting adjourned."

Kiryuu lowered his head, sighing as Gordon stormed out. Maria glanced around at the others, noticing their silence.

"Um—does this happen regularly when you four are together?" she asked.

"Yes," Katsura replied. "Very regularly."

"Welcome to the team, Maria," Will said. "I'll be in the control room, Kiryuu. Why the hell did you have to sit down in the sand? We're still trying to clear some of that crap out from under your plating."

"I was trying to look non-threatening," Kiryuu replied, with a slight smile.

"It's my fault, Will," Maria began. "I told him to do it when that policeman approached us."

"Sand and electronics don't mix," Will began. "See you in the bay area."

He got up, leaving the room.

"Kiryuu, you really upset Gordon," Katsura said.

"Didn't call me as many names this time," Kiryuu sighed. "Just scolded me."

"I'm suspecting that the name calling is only on a good day," Maria scratched her head.

"It depends on the situation," Katsura said. "And your smug tone isn't making things easier on us, Kiryuu."

"I was more worried about the fact that _thing_ resurfaced something I have tried so desperately to lock up within the confines of my processors, Katsura," Kiryuu eyed her coldly. It was the first time he had ever done that to her. Katsura shrank back, her eyes becoming downcast. Kiryuu hefted a growl, his holographic image darting out the room. Maria just stood there, looking at the door, then looking back at Katsura.

"I'm sorry, did something happen?" she asked.

Katsura looked up, smiling bitterly: "Kiryuu and I were once connected. We were close—maybe a bit too close. Mostly because of that thing he put in the back of my neck. I think the love we shared was because of it. Even he thought so. It wasn't real. It was forced. Ever since he gave me this plug to block his transmissions—we've been growing apart. He used me as a crutch, you know. Now, he doesn't have that crutch and he doesn't know what to do—even with himself. Some times I feel the need to yank the plug out of the data jack in my neck—to speak to him through our link again like we did before. Even to jack into his processors to be with him—even if it means he'd be leaning on me again. That love—he would feel for me again—that love he questioned when Biollante attacked him."

Maria's eyes lowered: "I—I didn't know it was like that."

"He still longs to feel my mind again," Katsura said. "And sometimes I long to feel his mind touch me as well. I want to help him, but now, I'm afraid I can't."

Katsura looked at the wall, her eyes growing distant.

"Sometimes, I don't think he wants to be Mechagodzilla anymore," she said with a slight sob inside her throat. "He wants to give up now—quit the battle. Biollante made him see that. I heard he almost killed Godzilla because the monster wouldn't return to his island. He's tired, mentally. Too much for him to take on. And I think it's other things as well. Memories from the bones and the cells within the syntech are resurfacing again—violently like they did before—when we were still in Japan. When Kiryuu decided to take on humanity as his enemy. I think our link helped him cope—or even suppress some of those memories. But now—they're coming back, and I'm frighten about what they might do to him."

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"And it's not just Kiryuu, it's Gordon too," Katsura continued. "He's starting to question again—whether or not creating Kiryuu was right. Just like he did before."

"When you first launched Kiryuu in Japan," Maria amended.

"Yes," Katsura nodded. "He questioned then, and he's doing it now as well. Will—well, he's just taking it. I think he's been hiding it inside himself, when ever something like this happens. I've noticed him walk out a few times, going to bars and drinking just a bit too much. I hope he's not got some hidden stash somewhere. How much you want to bet he's not even in the control room right now."

"This is not the Mechagodzilla family I heard about," Maria shook her head in dismay. "Yes, I heard about Gordon calling Kiryuu all sorts of names and Kiryuu making a few witty comebacks—about your shyness on the fact that Kiryuu shares a part of your mind because of that link—and some of the bitter-sweet talk you begin about your relationship with him. I've heard about Will's little excursions into Kiryuu's cockpit to play video games a few times, laughing with the AI. Then, the two have 'manly' discussions about things. But this…this…what the hell is this? This is not what I expected. This is not the team that built the world's first freethinking AI. This, I don't know what this is. It's not just you and Kiryuu breaking apart, it's you, Kiryuu, Will, and Gordon falling apart at the seams. Kiryuu needs help. That link allows you to help him. Gordon needs help too, Will needs help, even you need help. And maybe I'm the person to see to it that you all get the help you need."

Katsura shook her head.

"Maybe you should unplug that stopper and let Kiryuu hear your voice," Maria said. "It could help some."

Katsura shook her head again, leaving the room and leaving Maria all alone. Maria sighed, beating her head against the wall. Something happened that stirred and inflamed everyone's emotions within that room. She got up from her own frustrations and walked out, taking her notes, her briefcase, and her cell phone with her.

_I'm just going to tell Gordon that perhaps I should not be a part of this team, _she thought. _Just too stressful for me. Let them have their little soap opera without me. I'll leave some books, notes, and websites for Kiryuu to flip through on Greek mythology and be on my way back to my happy, cramped lab—studying the effects of syntech in water, where situations like this don't happen and things make more sense._

She strode swiftly down the hallway, her pump's heals hitting the tiled floor hard. The sound echoed as she walked. Maria's lip was bunched up and her brown eyes were crossed. Her shoulder-length, full, black hair flipping and bouncing as she walked.

_If anybody asked me what it was like to work with the big boss, Will, and Katsura—as well as Kiryuu, _she thought as she walked. _I'll tell them: 'It's full of laughs! Until they start ripping each other apart with their fingernails.' Makes me wonder how this project lasted so long with those four at each other's throat all the time, questioning each other. It's like they don't trust each other—at all!_

As soon as she reached Gordon's office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard the voice from inside call. Maria walked in, her olive-skinned face flushed with some red.

"Oh, Maria," said Gordon, with a broad smile. "Come right in. I'm sorry about my attitude back in there. I'm not always at wits end. It's just sometimes…"

"I quit," Maria interrupted.

"What?" Gordon asked, his blue eyes crossing with confusion.

"I mean, I quit this team," Maria said. "I want to remain with the Utah Foundation…but I quit this team. I can't work here."

"Why?" he asked. "Come in. Close the door. Sit down."

She closed the door behind her, sitting down at the desk.

"Now, please," said Gordon, his face showing his concern. "Tell me, why don't you want to work with us? I thought you were looking forwards to working with 'The Big Project'—and you're getting a chance to work with Katsura. You've written me letters, signed internal applications to make a transfer over to this project in order to work alongside Katsura. And when Katsura didn't come to Florida to help you with your project, you were more than happy to have Kiryuu…"

"I thought I could work with all of you," Maria said, shaking her head. "But it seems that you four have some personal issues to work out that perhaps I should even be a part of or even know…"

"Maria," Gordon sighed. "What you saw in there is a normal thing. I berate Kiryuu all the time like that…"

"That's not what I've heard," Maria said. "And it's not Kiryuu, or you, or Katsura, or Will, but it's all four of you together."

"What have you heard?"

"I've heard about the name calling," she said. "I've heard about the bickering between you and Kiryuu. I heard about Will's little jokes, or about Katsura's stereotypical Japanese bitter-sweetness…but after you and Will left, I heard things I probably shouldn't have. And I just don't think I can work here unless I'm told something."

"What happened?" Gordon asked, a bit startled now.

"The stories I've heard about this team," began Maria. "Were the stories told after the Tokyo incident. I'm now seeing things here that I've heard about that happened before and perhaps during the Tokyo incident. All four of you don't trust each other. Actually, it's more like—you, Katsura, and Will don't trust Kiryuu anymore. And I think he's starting not to trust you again as well. If I'm right, that's why the AI proved difficult to handle in the first place. I don't know about this Biollante—or what it did to you, but it's breaking you down—and reverting you into the four beings back in Tokyo. And I don't want to be a part of it. I'm sorry, Mr. Knight. Having Kiryuu help me with my project was wonderful. He was so helpful. It seemed he was happier when he wasn't with you three."

Gordon sighed again: "Okay. I understand. Don't worry, I'm not gonna put this in your file or anything. One of the reasons why a lot of times I'm an easy boss to work with. I'm sorry you feel that way. It's been stressful for all of us this recent month. We just got over Biollante. One of the reasons why allowed Katsura to return to Japan to visit her family. She needed time away from all of us. Another reason why I allowed Kiryuu to join you on your project. He too, needed time away from Will and I. I love that boy, Maria. Don't get me wrong. Kiryuu's like a son to me. And I mean that. Don't ever question it."

A smile appeared on her face.

"And you're probably right about us not trusting each other…" Gordon continued. He shook his head.

"I suppose it was different when Katsura and Kiryuu were—_together…_" Maria said. "It must have made things easier."

"It did," Gordon said. "But Kiryuu knew he did wrong to do it. So, he wanted to correct it without possibly killing her."

"I heard about that too," Maria said. "If she tries to remove it, it might kill her."

"He's thoughtful," Gordon said. "That's why he found this way of correcting the mistake he made then. He thought it wasn't necessary for him to be connected anymore to Katsura. He could emote on his own now, he could understand his feelings on his own."

"Katsura says that Kiryuu feels that he shouldn't fight anymore," said Maria.

"I know," Gordon nodded. "It's because those memories are resurfacing again. He's becoming confused."

He got up, holding his hand out to her. Maria took it, feeling Gordon's sturdy shake.

"I'm glad I got a chance to speak to you again, Dr. Vasquez," he said pleasantly. "And I'm sorry this wasn't the project you thought it was. I wish you luck on your project though. Kiryuu informed me about some of the equipment you have—how it's not up to standards. I'll drop a nice fat check tomorrow personally. Okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Knight," Maria said.

"Gordon," he corrected. "Call me Gordon."

"Gordon," she smiled. "Give these to Kiryuu, will you? For his search on that monster."

She laid the books down on his desk.

"There's some websites he can look up as well," she said. "It should lead him on the right track. He told me about another monster called Leviathan. Leviathan was the guardian of the lost city of Atlantis. I think he might find it interesting."

"I'm sure he will," Gordon smiled. "Kiryuu's gonna be disappointed about you not staying to at least help him in his search. He was looking forwards to have you assist him—since he assisted you with your project."

"Tell him my regrets," Maria sighed. "I'm afraid if I stay too long, I might get caught up in something I shouldn't be caught up in. But he can always come by the lab and visit—if he wants to continue on helping me with the project. Maybe I could help him there. But not here, I'm sorry, not here. When this monster problem is over, he is welcomed to come back anytime."

"One thing though," Gordon began. "I don't want you going out in any boats while there's a threat of a monster in the water. Since Godzilla's heading here, that's trouble enough."

"I understand," Maria said. "Thank you for talking with me. I'll give you the reports on our progress when you come by tomorrow."

Gordon just waved as he watched her leave his office. He leaned back and sighed. It took a person who has never worked with any of them before to make him see the problems he was having. Still, he had to question about how right it was or wrong it was to create something like Kiryuu. It did not help the situation any at all.

Maria swiftly walked down the corridor, swiping her card and showing it to the guard near the glass gate leading down to the hidden area of Kiryuu's base. He dipped his hat to her as she left. She neared the lobby, seeing the glass, double doors come into view. She did not want to even look back, wanting to forget what she heard down there. Nothing seemed right to her. As successful as the Mechagodzilla project was, it seemed like it was about to fall and all because of the team that worked on it. She had to question as well, maybe it was wrong to create such a sentient AI as Kiryuu. If Mechagodzilla truly did have an AI with the intelligence of a cockroach, then what was going on down there would not be happening. She caught herself in that thought.

_If Kiryuu didn't become what he is now, I would have never met him…_she thought.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind her. Maria stopped, turning around slightly. It was Tochi. Tochi had his hands on his hips. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting out of this asylum," Maria snapped back. "Apart, they are wonderful people, but together—the are the most horrid creatures on this planet!"

"Oh, come on," Tochi whined. "You can't leave. Come on! You're Kiryuu's new girlfriend. You think he's gonna let you leave outta here? He might pull a HAL on you and lock the doors before you're able to step outside."

Maria shook her head, rolling her eyes as she turned away from him. Then, she heard another voice from behind her as well.

"Hey, Tochi," came the voice.

"Hey, Mike," Tochi said.

"Who's the new girl?" Mike asked.

"Oh, that's Dr. Maria Vasquez," Tochi replied.

"Ah, so that's Kiryuu's new girlfriend," Mike grinned. Maria snorted, turning back around. Mike nodded. "Nice. He can really pick 'em."

Maria rolled her eyes again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mike said. "I'm Mike Ginsburg, head of project Site B and Omega."

"The EMP emitter," Maria said.

"And I'm his partner," said Tochi.

"So that's where you first worked at," Maria said. "No wonder Kiryuu doesn't like you so much."

"I wasn't the one who fired the emitter on him!" Tochi protested. "It was Mike."

"Yeah, everyone around the Utah base refers to me as 'The Guy Who Killed Kiryuu the Second Time'," Mike smiled.

"Second time?"

"You know," Tochi said. "Since Kiryuu's the original Godzilla…in many ways. We're still having a debate on that. Anyways. The first one was killed by some Japanese guy and some kind of strange weapon, right? Well, when…Mike here fired the EMP in Tokyo during Kiryuu's raid—he killed the big guy the second time…"

"I get it," Maria said, her eyes narrowing a bit. "I gotta go."

She turned back around, heading to the door.

"Wait!" Tochi cried. "You can't leave. You have to stay, Maria. We all want you to. Maybe you're the thing that can knock some sense into the Fab Four's heads."

"Fab Four?" Maria asked. "You gave that insanity a name?"

"It'll get easier, once you work with them," Mike said. "Just give us all a chance. Besides, it'll be nice to have another pretty girl scientist around here besides Katsura. A refresher. We need a new face here."

"You've had new faces," Maria said. "And they've all left, from what I heard. One of them committing suicide when she left."

"Well, she was an alien spy," Tochi shrugged. "We were invaded by these monkeys that could take on human form…"

"I'm done here," Maria shook her head, not allowing him to finish. She turned back around again, pushing against the glass door.

"No, Maria, you're not," came a new voice. It was familiar, deep, dark, and very handsome. She knew whose voice it was. She did not even turn around.

"Yes, I am, Kiryuu…" she said. "I can work with you—and Gordon, and Katsura, and Will—but all individually." She turned back around, seeing the hologram. "All in separate rooms behind patted walls!"

"Maria!" Kiryuu called after her as she pushed through the door, darting out into the parking lot. His image faded away.

Maria rushed swiftly to her car—as swiftly as any person wearing 4-inch heel pumps could. As soon as she got into her car, she opened the door, flinging her things into the back of her Camero. She got in, strapping her seatbelt across her lap and turning on the engine. Maria put the car into gear, backing up, and speeding through the lot as best fast as she could. A shadow grew up behind her and she suddenly felt her car being scooped up into the air by an enormous, metallic hand. Maria gasped in surprise and in fear as the hand lifted her up to two, golden glowing optics set in a metallic face. She saw teeth as well. Her mind in all a blur, she let loose a scream, calling out slurs in Spanish and English.

"Maria!" called that familiar, calming, deep voice. "It's me. It's me."

"K—Kiryuu…" she breathed. Maria rolled down the window, realizing that her car was now being held tight by Kiryuu's metallic claw. "Let me go, this instant, chingado! Who the hell do you think you are?! Let me go! Put me down, now! Forget what I said to Gordon about having you come back to help me with my project. I don't want to be in the same county as you!"

"I think you and I need to talk about something," Kiryuu said, shaking his helmed head.

"¡Chinga te, gringo!" Maria screamed s Kiryuu powered up his boosters, lifting off from the parking lot. "¿Está usted loco? ¡Chinga te! ¡Salga!"

"If I do that, I'll drop you," Kiryuu protested. "And if you're wondering. I had Gordon Knight's permission."

"Oh, so I suppose you two are on speaking turns, then…" Maria began, glancing up at the massive head. She grunted, slamming onto the accelerator. She could hear the sound of her tires screeching against Kiryuu's metallic palm and she could smell the rubber burn.

"That won't make me let you go," he said. "Besides, I don't even feel it. Though, Will will be upset that you just put skid marks on my plating."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she shouted sarcastically. "Another fight for you guys to get into. I just scuffed Kiryuu's shiny armor. I guess I'm the bad person now."

Kiryuu remained silent as he banked off, flying more inland. He knew of the perfect place to go in order to get away from everyone and everything. He glanced down, noticing the cityscape giving way to marshlands. As soon as he found a good spot, he landed over an enormous swamp. He glanced around, smiling within his helm at the spot he chose. Florida may be heavily populated, but this was not one of those places. This was nationally protected woodland. Maria glanced around, looking down from her car door as Kiryuu walked through the swamp.

"Where the hell are we?" she shouted up at him.

"The Everglades," Kiryuu replied. "One of the few places in the US untouched by civilization. America's famous swamp land." He lifted the car up to his eye level. "Where the gators roam."

"You brought me to a swamp so we could talk," she kicked from inside her car. "You are fucking insane!"

"It's growing dark," Kiryuu said, seeing the sun slowly set in the west. "I doubt anyone noticed us coming here."

"Good," Maria snorted. "Then they'll be spared the slurs I'm about to give you."

"We were such good friends earlier," Kiryuu sighed.

"Well, you didn't try to kidnap me and take me to a swamp when we first met," she snapped back.

Kiryuu sighed again as he found a dry spot to set her car down. It was on a sandbar out in the middle of the swamp. He wanted to make sure she could not drive away as soon as he put her down. Kiryuu squatted down, noticing how high the water level was to him. It was nearly up to his calves.

"This place brings back some memories," he sighed.

"They have swamps in Japan?" Maria snorted as she got out of her car.

"No, they have rice patties," Kiryuu chuckled. "What I mean is that this place brings back memories within the skeleton—the cells. Before the first Godzilla became the monster that attacked Tokyo in 1954, he lived in a place like this. All swamp. Interesting how land changes over 130 million years. I remember—my home—was like this. But—I was much smaller then—not mutated to this size."

"That supposed to give me comfort?" Maria sniffed, crossing her arms. "I heard about what some of those memories did to you. What they are doing to you now because Katsura isn't there to suppress them."

"Is that what she said?" Kiryuu sighed. "I won't say that she's wrong. She sometimes knows more about what's in my cells than I do. She was the one to figure out about the bio-feedback my CPU was receiving from the cells in the beginning. And this was without the link."

"I wanted to work with her, and with you…" Maria said. "Because of the fabulous work that has been done to create you. It's beyond anything I thought I could ever accomplish. She's a genius."

"Then, why are you leaving us?" Kiryuu asked. "What did we do to upset you so much that you would storm out like that?"

"I don't want to be a part of this thing that you all have become," Maria shook her head, turning away from him. "Guess it has to do with because I'm sensitive to emotions."

"Sensitive?"

"My mother said I was empathic to emotions," she shrugged. "That sometimes the slightest ripple would upset me because I could sense the negative vibes off of people. And there's a lot of negative vibes coming off of all four of you when you are together."

"You're psychic…" Kiryuu chuckled.

"No, I'm not psychic," Maria said. "Everyone's empathic to emotions—just some people are more sensitive than others. I can't read people's minds or anything like that. It has to do with the chemicals people give off."

"I'm giving off chemicals?" Kiryuu chuckled, glancing up at his claws. "I need to tell Will to fix that then. Who knows what kind of chemicals I'm giving off. Might be harmful to some people."

Maria could not help but to laugh at that. Kiryuu had a wit about him. She could not stay mad at him forever with that wit of his.

"No, it's pheromones," Maria giggled. "Different emotions give off different chemicals in the body which are picked up by other creatures in the area. That's how some fish communicate with each other—as well as electromagnetic impulses. I am a marine biologist, remember? Humans give off pheromones too."

"I doubt I give off pheromones," Kiryuu said. "I'm more machine now, than I am living."

"I think you do," she said, tilting her head slightly to look up at him. "Probably why Godzilla is able to find you. Why he is able to know you. He knows his father's scent. Our scent is like a fingerprint. Everyone gives off a different scent. You just probably didn't run those checks to see if you do."

"Because they weren't very necessary," said Kiryuu. "So, there are some humans who are more sensitive to the chemical changes given off by others at emotional moments. I never thought of that."

"The human mind is a 3-pound sack of chemicals, bioelectric currents, and hormones," Maria began. "You tell me. That's where human emotions come from. They're chemical changes in the human mind—and sometimes conflicting or interacting with the hormones. Brings about all sorts of problems. Anger, hatred, happiness, sorrow, doubt, depression. It's why there are so many screwed up people in this world. Sometimes, the chemicals and the hormones conflict with each other so much that there's no gray area between them. And they are all connected to our external sense, sight, sound, touch, taste." She lifted her hand out to him. Kiryuu leaned in a bit more. He managed to remove metallic plating around his claw—exposing the syntech muscle underneath. He touched her hand with the very tip of his claw. Maria blinked for a moment. She continued, though with a bit more hesitation: "Everything—gives a reaction in our minds. Humans—are still animals. We still rely on our senses to dictate our actions. Just like the fish. If we still didn't need to rely on these senses then we wouldn't be animals."

Kiryuu removed the helm allowing her to see the smile on his face. Maria withdrew her hand, taking in a shaky breath.

"Apparently like the chemical reaction you just got right now from touching my claw," Kiryuu chuckled.

"Well, that's why the call it chemistry," Maria sighed. "Wake up and smell the pheromones. Don't tell me you didn't get a reaction yourself."

Kiryuu chuckled: "I'm still learning new things about the 'human animal'. You had that look in your eye when you first heard the sound of my voice. Every female worker I've come in contact with has told me that I have a very handsome and alluring voice. It excites them."

"You have Gordon's voice," Maria said. "Will did really well by sampling it. That voice really does turn a lot of heads. Some of my workers—the girls mostly—have told me this over and over again. They said if you would appear in human form they'd be fantasizing about you. One of them said that if you had appeared in human form—looking strikingly handsome, and if someone hid the projector, she'd take you out on a date."

"The wine would go right through me though," Kiryuu chuckled. "Literally. What do you think? You think you could take me out on a date if my projected image was human?"

Maria looked back at him, with her eyes wide.

"Now what the hell kinda question is that?" she asked. "You know it's not nice to dip your pen in the company ink. Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No," Kiryuu said, leaning back. "I'm playing with your emotions to see what kind of reaction you would get. Get you all wired up, then ask you if you would come back to the base and work with me."

"Not only are you insane, but you are a liar too," Maria laughed. "That's why you got upset when I stormed out. You have a crush on me!"

"You're being foolish, human," Kiryuu snorted, turning away from her. "I don't have a crush on you. I'm in love with Katsura."

"Now who's being silly?" Maria crossed her arms. "You never loved her. Sure, maybe you did at one time—but I wonder if you ever looked at her the same way you look at me every time I walk down the hallway back at the lab. Even your holographic avatar turns red. Beside, the love you had with Katsura—it was all because of that link."

Kiryuu shook his head again, chuckling. But this time it was not his usual, arrogant, 'I-told-you-so' chuckle. There was some uneasiness in his voice. She could even see it in his face. It was not the first time she had seen that goofy expression on him. Maria could see that expression as the full moon rose, shining its light upon Kiryuu's face.

"And there's that goofy face too," she laughed.

"I do not have a goofy face!" Kiryuu protested. "My expressions are either shone in silent calculation, or manipulating satisfaction. Goofy is not one of them."

"You better add it to the list then," Maria smiled. "Because you're not expressing any of the others right now. You are nervous around me. You want me to come back. Gordon already gave me the 'OK' to leave this project and return to my own. He was sad that I didn't want to stay—but you—like a love struck, lost puppy, ran after me when I was about to leave. And then, when I left, you kidnapped me. I bet Gordon allowed you to do it just to amuse himself. Because even he heard the rumors about how I've become your new girlfriend."

"I respect your work," Kiryuu began. "I respect your intellectual mind, and you as a person. But you are, however, not my new girlfriend."

Maria laughed again, leaning against the hood of her car. She watched as Kiryuu ran a hand through his locks. She could tell that he was nervous. He was trying very hard to regain his cool, calm, serene composure. She could tell that Kiryuu was failing in that.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone about it," she said. "Listen. I'll tell you what. For one thing, Gordon is right about not letting everyone know about your true abilities. I mean not about the power that you have as Mechagodzilla, I mean about you as the AI inside Mechagodzilla. It would set the world ablaze if people found out. Unfortunately, though some would deny it, our world—even this country that was built on religious freedom—is still governed by some religion. And most religions don't include the possibility of an AI gaining sentience. It has to do with human arrogance; they like to be the ones who think that only God gave them sentience. It's a gift from God. It would really mess them up to find out that we are capable of giving that same sentience to a computer."

"There is another," Kiryuu said, his face finally returning to it serenity "Gordon also does not want the world to know what exactly is inside me as well. But that maybe something he will not be able to hold back for long. There will be cases where my true spines shall be exposed and everyone will see them."

"Probably because it might disturb some people to think that the Foundation not only used cells from a dead mutant dinosaur to clone their robot," she began. "But also use the skeleton from the same dinosaur that they cloned the cells from. Anyways, I'll tell you what I'll do. I'm going to sleep on this. Okay? I need to. I'll make my decision in the morning whether or not I want to work with the asylum down there in your bay. Perhaps I was overreacting myself to the situation. Sound like a fair deal?"

"Yes," Kiryuu nodded. "It does. I hope you will come back. We still need to finish on what we started."

"Okay," Maria said as she got into her car. "Pick me up and take me back to civilization! Get me out of this swamp, the nats are getting to me."


	5. A Voice from the Past

**A Voice from the Past**

Will sighed as he watched the screen. He had been monitoring the movements of Godzilla, though there have been little. The monster has not surfaced at all, though he lurked just right off the coast of Ft. Lauderdale. He knew that Kiryuu was there. Will glanced over at the bay window, seeing Kiryuu's slumbering form. It had only been a few hours ago that Kiryuu had returned from where ever he took Maria. Tension seemed higher than usual. He glanced back when he heard Gordon enter the room.

"How is he?" Gordon asked.

"Who, Godzilla or Kiryuu?" Will asked.

"Both, Godzilla first."

"Not moving," Will said. "There have been some more trawlers going down in the area."

"Did he cause it?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know," said Will. "But I don't think so. Godzilla just arrived here as soon as Kiryuu came back. The trawlers happened a few hours before that."

"Titanosaurus?" Gordon asked.

"Possible," Will said. He glanced back up at Kiryuu. He could see that the bio-mecha's eyes were closed from within the golden, translucent optics in the helm. Parts of the syntech dreads grew out from underneath the helm, attaching to the walls inside the bay. He knew that Kiryuu was not truly slumbering, there was always something running inside of him—checks he constantly makes, internal tuning he does himself, running virus scans. Mechagodzilla was a very busy machine.

"And Kiryuu?" Gordon asked. "His eyes are closed, but I take it he's not sleeping."

"Never does," Will said. "Running diagnostic checks on his system. Katsura says that she senses that he's disturbed about something—about Biollante."

"That overgrown weed-bitch is long dead," Gordon snorted. "What ever he saw—it was nothing more than an illusion."

"He thought it was real enough," Will said. "Even Kiryuu can discern between reality and fantasy. If something like that seemed real to him…"

"Scan for anything," Gordon said. "I don't want him going crazy over what just happened."

"Right," Will nodded.

Kiryuu was deep within his own CPU, performing his usual checks, but this time with more fever than usual. He wanted to make sure that there was no part of Biollante inside him. He managed to download a part of himself into her, but then he wondered if she was capable of doing the same thing. He could not stand to hear that horrible monster's voice in his hard drive ever again. His processors ran, churning and grinding along as he flushed through every file he had inside his memory. Database after database he went through until he was sure he went through them all—he ran through them all one more time. Tedious as it sounded, Kiryuu could not take any more chances. How did this monster—this Titanosaurus know about Biollante and what she did to him? How could this thing know what to use against him? He could not be slipping away that fast. Kiryuu, with all his mental strength, was weakening inside. Biollante did it—that was his only solution. Biollante weakened him. He used to be a pillar of serene, fortified control. Where did that control go?

_I am not that easily banished, lover boy, _hissed a voice—a familiar voice.

_No…no…no…_Kiryuu pleaded. _You can't be here…you can't…_

He continued to run his checks, scanning for viruses, for errors, list after list. He was trembling inside his own CPU—the only place he thought was safe. He glanced up when he felt something lay across his shoulder. He saw her—Biollante, standing in her monstrous form. She chuckled.

"Oh, my dear Kiryuu," she said. "I'm not that easily forgotten. You'll have to reformat your hard drive to get rid of me. Though, I think I planted something in your BIOS files as well. So, we'll be together forever."

Kiryuu batted the vine away, scooting himself away from Biollante.

"Why, Erika?" he demanded. "Why? What is it about me that you want so desperately? Why are you here? I killed you, completely!"

Biollante's form faded away, replaced by a new form—a human form. Erika Munson's human form. She wrapped her arms around Kiryuu's neck, kissing him on the lips passionately. Kiryuu struggled in her grip, trying desperately to fight off the unwanted kiss.

"You are so clever, you mechanical love toy," Erika giggled, straddling him, holding him down. Kiryuu glanced down as the vines wrapped around him, pinning his arms back, tying his legs and his tail down. Erika reached up, laying a pale-white hand on Kiryuu's cheek. He shuddered in disgust when he felt her touch. She continued: "So clever are you to download that virus into me—freezing me up so I couldn't move. So very clever. Didn't think that I could pull a similar trick, did you?"

"I knew it!" Kiryuu hissed back at her.

"I lay inside of you, waiting," she said. "Waiting for just the right moment—when your mental stability begins to falter. It's doing it now, you know. Sooner or later, you'll plummet into an abyss so deep and black, you'll never see a way out. And I'll be in that abyss, Kiryuu. I'll be there waiting for you. You'll be my personal pleasure-bot."

"Get out of my mind, you bitch," Kiryuu growled. "Get out!"

"So, tell me," Erika began. "Tell me about this new girl of yours. Tell me about Maria. Have you let her inside your must private areas? Have you had your way with her yet? Like you had with Katsura? I know you've had your way with Katsura a few times. You enjoyed her. You enjoying Maria now too?"

"Shut up!" Kiryuu roared. Erika ran a hand over his thigh, running it up to his waist and then up to his abdomen, and to his chest. She planted a small kiss to his neck. She could feel him relax slightly when she kissed him. His clinched claws loosened as he began to relax.

"That's a good boy," she smiled. "That's a very good boy. Relax. Enjoy the pleasure I'm giving you. Enjoy it, as you so want to enjoy Maria. Think of me as Maria."

He glanced down, noticing how Erika's face was not replaced by Maria's. He flinched. Biollante just would not stop. Her sick, twisted, fetish still lingered—even beyond her death.

"Titanosaurus enjoyed the idea I gave him," Erika said through Maria's image. "He loved it. Fascinating, isn't he? Guardian of Atlantis is what he calls himself. The West Guardian. Never thought that city existed. He says that I'm brilliant in my telepathic powers. He said that we could make telepathic music together. He's an art freak, loves art. All kinds, music, dance, the theater, painting, poetry. Bringing you to Florida was all he needed to meet with me, since I'm trapped inside of you now. I would join him if I wasn't dead, you know."

"You want my body," Kiryuu said. "You seek to possess me! You can't have it!"

"Oh, Kiryuu," Erika's lip puckered out. "You're so mean. I'm not going to have all of it, just a small corner for myself. An occasional romp through the cities now and then, an occasional attack on the places that turned me into a monster…you know."

"Screw you," Kiryuu spat.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked me that way," Erika laughed. "I'd love it if you do to."

Kiryuu felt her lips again. He pulled away, spitting out and coughing.

"Oh, I can't wait till you crack, Kiryuu," she said. "When you crack, it will be so wonderful. All that mental anguish building up inside of you over the years—just pouring out. Mental anguish that I had nothing to do with. You have always had that inside of you for years—and I do mean years."

Kiryuu stared at her, his lips curling into a snarl. His golden eyes flashed with his hatred and disgust. Erika just laughed again.

"You have no idea—even now you still don't have any idea," she said as she drew closer to him again, kissing him on his lips once more. "You say you know who you are, but you don't. The original Godzilla, that's what you say you are. You have no idea what you are. You know about the bones inside of you—you accept some of the memories that you've already seen. But you strive to push back others. You only allow yourself to see the memories of who you were during the 1950s. What about the years before that? What about 130 million years ago? What about your life before your mutation, before your death, before your transformation into the Machine Dragon? What about your—mate?"

Kiryuu's eyes widened again. His virtual breath became sporadic.

"Is that why you insist on falling in love with the women you meet?" Erika purred. "Trying to fill the whole inside of you that _she _left?"

Kiryuu began to wag his head, his breathing becoming nothing more than sobbing sounds. The darkness faded around them. Grass grew all around them, trees, shrubs, ferns and palms were around them. They were in the middle of a marsh. Kiryuu could hear familiar sounds of creatures not seen on this Earth for millions of years.

"What happened to her?" Erika asked.

"No!" Kiryuu cried. "Please…don't…"

"What happened?" Erika pried, looking up at the dark sky above. She saw a glow in the sky as a fiery ball fell from the heavens. Kiryuu's eyes shut tight, he was clinching his teeth.

"Run…" he whispered. "Run…it's coming…run…"

"What is that?" Erika asked, hearing a haunting, bell-like call. Her eyes became wide when she heard a telepathic voice echo through her mind.

_Behold me!_ The voice bellowed as the ringing grew louder, as the fiery bullet spiraled towards the earth. _Behold me, for I have come—to feast upon you! I am your master, behold me!_

Kiryuu let loose a powerful roar, shaking Erika off of his body. The scene faded away and darkness filled the void again. Erika stared at Kiryuu, noticing the bio-mechanical creature curled up in a fetal position. He was shaking with fear, tears of mech-fluid filling his eyes. She could hear him whimper and it pleased her.

"A memory you wish never to relive," Erika chuckled. "Look at you. Look at you, broken and defeated. Just the way I want you."

"Go away…" she heard him sob. "Go away from me. Get out of my mind…"

She crept back on top of him, her vines wrapping around his body again.

_Get away from him, demon!_ Called a new voice. _He does not belong to you!_

Erika glanced up as two enormous, ruby, reptilian eyes gazed down upon her. She smelled ozone as jaws parted, revealing several saber-like teeth set in a serpentine muzzle. She heard the sound of thunder roaring through the void and lightning crackled inside the mouth.

"Who the hell are you?!" she cried.

_Manda, the Leviathan,_ the mental voice replied. _Eastern Guardian of Atlantis. Now, by Olympus you will leave him alone!_

Lightning leapt forth, striking her in the head. Erika screamed in pain, feeling the fire fill her senses. She lost control her form reverting back into Biollante. The plant-like reptile reared back, her vines cracking about her like a thousand whips.

_You will pay for that!_ Biollante roared, spraying her acid at the lengthy, sinuous silhouette before her. The form ducked away, swimming in the darkness with speed and grace. Another bolt raced towards her, crackling across her moss-covered scales. Biollante leaned over, shaking in rage. Tentacles shot forth from her, wrapping around the stranger who disturbed her enjoyment. _You won't escape me! When I'm done with Kiryuu, I'll have a little fun with you too…Leviathan. Don't think I haven't heard of you. Kraken has told me much about you, Manda. I'll enjoy watching becoming nothing more than wiggling worm._

_You're so confident in your powers, Erika,_ Manda began, his resonating voice echoing through the void. It was powerful, even more powerful than Kiryuu's own speaking voice. _But you lack the years of using it. Unlike me—who has about 40,000 years of experience._

_Impossible, you can't be that old…_she said. _Atlantis sank 4,000 years ago._

_10,000 years ago was when it sank, child, _he corrected. _You're confusing Atlantis with Thera, the Minoan civilization._

_Come out of the shadows, snake!_ Biollante spat. _Or are you too scared to fight me face to face?!_

Light fell upon the shadowy form. Biollante gasped at what she saw. Manda was enormous, at least 10 times larger than she was. He was a serpent of power, a Sea Dragon. His body was long like that of a snake, his scales the most iridescent blue—bluer than even the ocean itself. Fins decked his face with vibrant colors of the rainbow. A green colored mane whipped about the air as if it was in water. The Great Dragon had four legs, his claws webbed. A single row of frills ran down his neck and to the tip of his, forked, finned tail. A pair of barbells whipped about on his upper lip. Manda held a similar, and rather familiar serene expression upon his face.

_Is this better?_ He asked.

_Oh God…_Biollante backed up, realizing now she was nothing more than a speck compared to him.

_You seemed braver before, _Manda said. _Shall we continue our little fight?_

_You know, I just realized I left the iron on, _she began, backing away from him. _I've gotta go now…_

_Not so fast, my dear, _the Dragon smiled. Biollante saw lightning spark up around her, seeing ribbons of it entrap her. She found herself bound in a cage of lightning.

_What are you doing?!_ Biollante cried.

_He can't think straight with you bothering him, _he replied. _I'll just tuck you away for a while. But you may have a purpose yet, when the time comes…_

Manda raised a fore claw up, snapping his fingers. Biollante's form vanished.

_That poor girl…_he sighed. _She has been through too much. I pity her, but she must learn to respect her elders._

The Sea Dragon snaked his form around the trembling body of Kiryuu. Kiryuu's eyes were shut, his hands over his ears. He neither heard, nor saw the battle between Manda and Biollante.

_Awaken, Mechagodzilla…_Manda commanded. Kiryuu opened his eyes.

"Who—who are you…" Kiryuu asked, seeing the form of a creature many times the size of his own.

_Does this frighten you? _Manda asked. _I am terribly sorry._

Suddenly the blue-scaled, serpentine Dragon vanished. In place of the Dragon was a man. His face was handsome, and rather chiseled, looking like the sculpture of David. Wrapped around him were robes of brilliant blue and deep green and gold. He was dressed in period clothing from ancient Greece. Manda's skin was dark and his eyes were blue. On top of his head was a long mane of blonde hair. The face looked familiar to him.

"There, is this better?" he asked. Kiryuu lifted up off the ground, his eyes looking at the human with shocked eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well, we're in your head for one," Manda replied. "And for another—I am a Dragon. We're shape-shifters."

"You look—familiar to me," Kiryuu said.

"I should," Manda nodded. His toga disappeared. In place of it was a police uniform. "You met me that day you landed in Miami Beach."

"Officer Marx," Kiryuu breathed, still very wide-eyed. "Oh my…"

"Easy, my friend," Manda chuckled. "Easy. You've been through a lot. That Erika Munson person, she really knows what to dive into, doesn't she?"

"I can't believe she's still here," Kiryuu shook his head. "I killed her, but…"

"She managed to download a part of her into you," Manda sighed. "I know. I've suppressed her for the moment. Can't have that girl getting in the way of us, can we?"

"Us?"

Manda place a hand on Kiryuu's shoulder: "She opened a memory inside of you. A memory that even when you awoke here in this time—you tried hard to forget. I too know of the demon that you saw that day the sky lit on fire. I too have a personal vendetta to his destruction. He was partly responsible for the fall of Atlantis. The other part was well—Atlantis itself. Harnessing weapons that could fight against him. In the end, we blew ourselves up and he left, cackling at our misfortune. He's an evil creature—even more twisted than that Biollante child."

"What are you saying?" Kiryuu asked.

"He came back, you know," Manda said. "He came back—but the Guardian of Gaia, Mothra managed to fend him off for the moment. But, he'll be back. There's no doubt that will happen. All things have a purpose, you becoming what you became in '54, your death, your son's mutation, and you becoming this bio-mechanical creature now. We were destined to meet each other, Kiryuu, you and I."

"What do you want me to do?" Kiryuu asked.

"Kraken wishes to join the Demon Hydra in his everlasting conquest to devour all life, all existence," Manda said. "He's been fooled by the demon. It'll just lead him down further into his own insanity. I've tried my best to help Kraken. He refuses my help. He has shirked the guardianship. I have no choice but to end his life. But you see, even with my great power, I cannot do this. We cancel each other out because both of us have the same power. I need your help in this. He must not join the demon!"

"What will I get out of this?" Kiryuu asked, regarding him with some suspicion.

"A deal-breaker to the end, eh?" the Dragon chuckled. "I will be at your service. When the time comes and the demon returns, I will be there to aid you in his destruction. Remember we both have a score to settle with that demon."

"Agreed," Kiryuu said, shaking the Dragon-in-human form's hand.

"Splendid!" Manda laughed. "One problem. You're going to need something to help you in the water. This won't do. That Maria person. She's working on syntech that will go in the water, right?"

"Yes," said Kiryuu.

"Could come in real handy when you have to face Kraken," Manda smiled. "Oh, that's right. You call him Titanosaurus. Interesting name. I'll tell you that he is no dinosaur. Never was one."

"I figured that out myself, Manda," Kiryuu said. "Especially since he had telepathic powers."

"I must leave now," said the Dragon. "You will see me again when the time comes. And Godzilla may be of some help as well. Kraken is a very powerful creature, using the power of storms against his enemies. In the water, your masers may not be of any use, but his breath will be."

With that, Manda's form vanished. Kiryuu sat back, sighing again. He could not believe what just happened to him.

Godzilla swam through the deep blue water. Every thing smelled different in this strange ocean, even the fish were different. His father was on the landmass near his location. Godzilla raised his head up out of the water momentarily. The glow of the city before him, twinkling in the night. Godzilla knew why Kiryuu had come here, same reason why he came. It was that voice. He wanted to know why that voice tricked him. That was not his father who appeared to him that day. There had to be a reason for all of this. Though, he wondered if Kiryuu would come out and visit him since he was here. He wanted to speak to him, just to let him know that he was here. Godzilla stayed off shore though, knowing if he walked onto the land he would never hear the end of it from Kiryuu. Godzilla dove back down into the ocean, resurfacing again. He heard some noises coming from the shore. Humans. Godzilla saw many of them. In this land, they enjoyed the sun and the water. He had seen humans play along beaches before during his trips onto that island where they lived. Japan was what they called it. They seemed to enjoy it more here though. There were tall buildings barding behind the beach. They did not have that in Japan. Seemed like every building faced the beach, looking out over the ocean. He looked over to a part of the beach, seeing bonfires lit and people dancing around. This was a strange land. He heard music on another part of the beach. These humans have never seen a monster before, it seemed. Most people in Japan were a bit more hesitant to play on the beach, fearing that someone would get stepped on. Bursts of light exploded in the air and Godzilla flinched. When he noticed that the lights were not exploding on him, he opened his eyes again. They were colorful as the exploded in the sky. These strange lights were not the stinging weapons the humans used on him when he attacked their homes. Once more, he came to the conclusion that this place has never seen a monster land upon their beach. But Kiryuu was here. Possibly, they knew there was some danger. Godzilla resisted the urge to walk on the beach and give them a good scare. Though there were consequences to his actions, Godzilla occasionally got a thrill of listening to those tiny creatures scream and run whenever he came to their cities. And this was the perfect place to do it. Virgin was the word. They never seen a monster his size before. It would be so fun to at least come within viewing range, giving a nice startle with a roar before diving back into the ocean. He wanted to do that. He did not want to make landfall. That would be extreme. This was for fun, nothing else. He was not going to hurt them, or destroy their homes. These people probably do not have anything against them like the people of Japan have. A slight scare, a practical joke. That was all he wanted to get out of this. His father would be furious, but at least not as angered as he could be if Godzilla made landfall on this coastal paradise.

Godzilla dipped his head down into the water, but he did not dive down. He wanted them to see his spines parting the ocean as he swam closer to their beach. His tail whipped behind him, giving him the thrust he needed to swim towards the beach. Once he came to shallower water, he set his foot down and raised his body up. Godzilla made a slight, but fairly audible growl, signaling that he was here to the humans. He heard a human shout and point. It was like dominos after that. Adding to the thrill, he lit his back up, allowing the blue glow to dance across his spines. Though his back began to glow, no blue-white fire came. He could control it like that. The glow itself was not even intense, though it was visible. He heard the crowd scream and cry, but at the same time he heard a few others cheering. This was a strange land. He even saw a few people flashing small lights at him as he lurked around in the ocean. The lights did not harm him, just annoyed him slightly. Godzilla's eyelids flickered as he blinked from the flashing. Then, he let loose his powerful, bellowing, almost metallic roar. When he finished he noticed that the beach had cleared. That was fun. The great reptile turned away from the beach, diving back into the ocean. That was real fun!

_You think you are so very clever, don't you?_ Came a familiar, hissing, female voice into his mind. _So very clever. But not as clever as he was…_

Godzilla smelled a familiar scent and it began to make him drowsy. Where had he smelled this scent before? It was not underwater. He saw a pair of pale, glowing eyes regarding him with sinister satisfaction.

_Miss me, my little puppet?_ Asked the voice in his head. Godzilla tried to fight against the growing sleepiness that came over him. Something began to pull him under. He felt the vines grab his arms and legs, pulling him deeper into the ocean.

_So much we need to catch up on…_

Maria Vasquez walked into the base, glancing around at the rush of people going about their business. The personnel in Kiryuu's hangar were getting ready. A launch perhaps? Did the monster finally surfaced? She wanted to get to Kiryuu to tell him the good news that she had decided to stay after all. She filed her way through the personnel who weaved in and out the catwalks around Kiryuu. Maria spied Katsura standing in front of Kiryuu; they looked like they were in conversation. Neither lips moved though. She was speaking to him telepathically through that link. Kiryuu had the look of worry on his exposed face. His metallic helm hung from the baton above. Maria rushed into the control room, glancing around at the business that was going on. Gordon and Will were talking to each other. Tochi and Mike were hard at work at their stations, making the necessary checks for a launch. It had to be a launch.

"What's going on?" Maria asked, finally breaking the room apart. Gordon looked up, his eyes shocked.

"Maria!" he cried. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be a part of this project."

"I changed my mind," Maria shrugged.

"Hey, Maria!" Tochi cried. "Maria, Maria. She reminds me of a _Westside Story_. Growing up in Spanish Harlem…"

"Oh, shut up, Tochi," Gordon snapped.

Maria began to laugh. For once she felt good about being in the room with all of them in there.

"I'm so glad you returned," said Gordon. "We could merge the projects. I was thinking about that."

"Merge the projects?" Maria asked. "What do you mean?"

"Kiryuu—how could I say this…" he broke away.

"Kiryuu dreamt he saw Biollante," said Will. "Actually, we discovered an error inside BIOS. It's Biollante. She downloaded herself into that. So, she's alive, inside Kiryuu."

"That's bad…"

"Bad, yes, but Kiryuu said he was visited by a Dragon," Gordon said. "And for once, I had no choice but to believe him because of all of the stuff that has happened to us these past years, it be hard not to. The Dragon introduced himself as Manda, Leviathan Guardian of Atlantis."

Maria's mouth dropped: "Oh my God. A—Atlantis? L—Leviathan's real?"

"I guess so," said Gordon. "Kiryuu said that even you have met him. He said the officer you two spoke to on Miami Beach was Leviathan in disguise."

"The legend said Leviathan had the ability of shape shifting…" Maria began. "But…Officer Marx was really Leviathan?!"

"And he gave us an idea," Gordon continued.

"Could you program Kiryuu's syntech to do what your syntech diving suits are doing?" asked Katsura as she came into the control room.

"Yes," Maria said. "It hasn't been full tested, but I could apply the program I put into the syntech I was working with."

"It has the ability to turn into fins, right?" Will asked. "The diver starts having webbing between his fingers, right?"

"Yes," said Maria. "And fins form around the forearms and the feet elongate some, gaining webbing between the toes."

"I want to become your test subject," came a much deeper voice from Katsura's mouth. Maria's eyes widened when she heard the voice, recognizing it as Kiryuu's instead of Katsura's.

"Sure," said Maria. "It will take a few hours though to even set the parameters for your syntech. And another day for adjustments. We'll have to test it. Who knows what it could do to you if it isn't properly tested."

"I will take that chance," Kiryuu said through Katsura. "I'm glad you returned, Maria."

Maria turned to face the bay, seeing the face of Kiryuu. He had that slight goofy smile on his lips; his eyebrows were not strained like they usually were. She could see his golden eyes sparkle.

"I wanted to give you all a second chance," said Maria. "And to see you again, Kiryuu."

Kiryuu nodded from within the hangar: "Will you still take me up on that offer of a date some time?"

"Oh, for the love of…" Gordon snorted.

"A date," Kiryuu continued. "As—two plutonic friends…"

"Plutonic?" Maria. "You're denying yourself again."

She could see his dark cheeks turning a rose color. Maria just laughed.

"Okay, a date," Maria finally said.

"Okay, that's the first time I've ever seen Kiryuu blush," Will breathed.

"Ah…" Mike began. "So that's the famous goofy face I've been hearing about."

"That's it," Tochi chuckled. "I told you! What did I tell you? Look at him! He's embarrassed. Where's my camera?!"

Kiryuu let Katsura go. She took in a breath, turning around to what everyone else was looking at. Then, her eyes widened.

"Is it me or is Kiryuu blushing," she gasped. Katsura glanced over at Maria, noticing that she was turning a bit red herself.

"Okay…this is new…" Katsura stepped back.

"Ahem…" Gordon cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention. "Dr. Vasquez, we need the program ready as soon as possible. Will, show her how Kiryuu's main maintenance cockpit works. She will need access to it in order run the program for Kiryuu's syntech. I want him to have the ability to become fully functional in water."

"Gordon," came Kiryuu's voice through the control room speakers. "The maser cannons will not work properly in water."

"Why not?" Gordon grunted.

"Masers are electrified charges of microwaves," Kiryuu began. "It'll be like putting a hot iron in water. They will only boil the water and dissipate afterwards. Also, because they are electrified, they will fry my circuits if I use them underwater. Lightning and water do not mix will."

"What other weapons won't work?" Katsura asked.

"The Absolute Zero Cannon will not work," Kiryuu said. "I'll be doing nothing more than freezing the water, and freezing myself along with my target. Projectile weapons are best used in water. Those DU chain guns, however, will not be as good underwater. We better stick with the regular forearm cannons. Besides, they seem to be the best. The DU missiles that I now how, though are the best for usage. But only from above the water. I'm afraid the only thing that might have stand a chance would be the syntech."

"You've got to be kidding me," Gordon sighed. "That'll put you at only half strength, if not less! You won't stand a chance."

"My helm won't be very useful either," said Kiryuu. "Neither will the plates that cover my actual spines. Water will fill the helm, making it hard for me to see."

"You have to protect your cords!" Gordon cried.

"Actually, salt water would be best for Kiryuu's cords," Maria said. "Salt water is like a healing agent. Infections are hard to come by in it. He is right, he's better off not wearing it."

"Some divers wear helmets!" Gordon protested.

"The helm is great for him on land," said Maria. "But it might cause drag in water. So will those metallic spines. His real spines, however, are built for aquatic travel. They are sleek, and streamlined. Look at Godzilla, for an example. Does he wear a helm or have metallic spines like Kiryuu's?"

"Okay…" Gordon sighed. "I'll take the expert's word on this. But getting rid of your maser cannons?"

"I'll kill myself if I use them, Gordon," Kiryuu said.

"Fine!" Gordon snapped. "We'll remove them. Damnit. And we just installed the new ones after Biollante ripped out and destroyed the old ones."

"Well, that's what's great about Kiryuu," said Will. "We can remove and reinstall weapons into his body with no problems."

"What about the AZC?" Gordon asked, glancing back at Kiryuu. "It's easier to put it back in than to take it out."

"Then, disable it," Kiryuu said. "Make it to where I cannot fire it. It doesn't need be removed from my chest, just disabled for the moment."

"Will?" Gordon glanced back at his computer programmer.

"Yeah, we can do that," Will said. "It's like unplugging a lamp."

"I can't believe that when this thing decides to show itself," Gordon sighed. "That I'm letting you go out there with just your forearm cannons, your back unit, and your syntech."

"You forget I will have Godzilla with me," Kiryuu said. "He will be able to aid me with his breath weapon."

"Hopefully he won't be too sore at you for yelling at him," Katsura said.

"I had to scold him, Katsura," Kiryuu said. "He must understand that this world isn't his anymore. He still doesn't understand me, though. He doesn't want to understand me."

"He's afraid," Katsura began.

_I know he's afraid, Kat, _Kiryuu said into her mind. _I wish he wasn't._

"Okay," Gordon sighed. "Get to work. Will, Katsura, work with Maria on that syntech."

"Right, boss," Will saluted. "You're gonna find this interesting, Maria. The inside of Kiryuu's cockpit looks like the inside of an HR Geiger painting."

"Huh?" Maria asked, looking confused.

"He's the guy who made the alien in _Alien_," Mike said. "He's right, it does look like that. I've had nightmares about Kiryuu's cockpit. Really—disturbing nightmares."

"Mike…" Kiryuu sighed. "I will make those nightmares come true if you continue."

Mike began to shake a bit, walking away and back to his seat at in the control room.

"Don't worry, Maria," said Tochi. "It's not that bad." He got close to her. "Just don't touch the walls. They might reach out and grab you."

"I'm used to working around syntech," Maria said. "I know what it looks like without skin. Yeah, it looks a little creepy and a bit nightmarish, but it doesn't bother me." She looked at Gordon. "I'll need to phone a delivery boy to drop the program off, though. I didn't know you'd be needing it."

"It's alright," Gordon said. "I'll call him myself. You just get acquainted with Kiryuu's internal systems until he gets here, okay?"

"Right," Maria nodded, looking back towards Will and Katsura. Will ran down towards the catwalk, getting into the lift. Maria turned towards Katsura, smiling slightly.

"You unplugged it," she smiled.

"Yes," Katsura said. "I did. And he seems to still no longer have _those_ kinds of feelings for me. He loves me, but he's not _in_ love with me anymore. Seems like he wishes to share that kind of love with someone else."

"Me," Maria said. "I don't know how it happened. When he met me, I could tell he had a crush on me. I call him over to do something for me—fix the computer, aid me in some of the tests and—poof—there he was, with that face. He giggles, Katsura. Tochi told me that he has never giggled before. He never giggled around you when he was in love with you."

"Nor did he look the way any man looks when they are looking at a girl they like," Katsura chuckled. "With big googly eyes, a sheepish, almost stupefied grin on their faces. And Kiryuu had that look. He has never had a stupid look on his face—until he looked at you. What did you do to my poor bio-mecha?"

"It's not my fault," Maria shrugged, trying to defend herself. "I didn't do anything. I just said 'hello' and he melted. And after that, it just got worse. He even tried lines on me—asking me out on dates. 'I'd take you out for a coffee, if my image could leave the building,' he said to me one time."

"Kiryuu has asked me out on dates," Katsura said. "Only for walks along the beach—and usually it was on a virtual beach within his CPU. But never for—real dates like going to a real coffee shop."

"When we were in the Everglades," began Maria. "He tried to ask me out again."

"He's in love with you," Katsura said. "And this time it's genuine. There's no mental link between you and he. It's the real thing. He had a minor crush on me before I stuck that cord in my neck…but that was it. He never blushed once. But it was back when he still lacked emotion. You're getting the crush with a Kiryuu who is full of emotion. Not Mechagodzilla…"

"Mechagodzilla?" Maria asked. "That's right, that's what you called him before the Tokyo incident."

"We never really gave him a name until after that," Katsura said. "I've been on this project for so long. From day one. It's hard to believe how much he has changed over the course of 14 years."

"More like over the course of 50 years," said Maria. "Or 130 million. God, I'm going out with an older guy. My mother said that sooner or later I would. He's old enough to be my grandfather—by lots of generations."

"I was basically going by the age of the AI," Katsura chuckled. "I guess we can't go by that, can we? I had a theory, that the day Kiryuu became sentient was the day I realized it was not the AI anymore. It was the spirit of the original Godzilla possessing the AI."

"I thought Will programmed the AI for sentience," said Maria.

"He did," said Katsura. "The AI was a learning machine, able to deduct any problem and bring about a solution—or several. But that was the programmed sentience. The AI lacked emotion then. No, it was when he started sensing memories from the bones and the syntech, that was when he became sentient in others ways. Godzilla—the first one—possessed K-I—and he became Kiryuu."

"K-I," Maria breathed. "The name of the AI—the actual name of the AI."

"Was before we inserted it into Mechagodzilla," Katsura said. "Then we called it Mechagodzilla AI, then Kiryuu after that."

"What did K-I mean?"

"Knowledgeable Intelligence," Katsura replied. "A silly name."

"I like Kiryuu better," Maria chuckled. She glanced up as Will poked his head out of an opening near the back of Kiryuu's neck.

"Hey, you coming or not, Maria?" he asked.

Maria watched as the lift was lowered for her. She got in and began to rise up to where Will was. She turned, watching as Kiryuu's golden eye turned towards her.

"I will enjoy having you inside me," he grinned.

"Okay, now you're just being creepy," Maria sniffed, crossing her arms. She heard a deep, satisfied laugh coming from the PA system. Kiryuu held an enormous grin, showing every pale, ivory fang in his mouth. His lip was pulled so far back that Maria could see the purple coloring of his gums. Unlike completely flesh animals, the flesh inside Kiryuu's mouth was purple, not red or pink. It was an odd color, but Kiryuu was just odd, no matter what the color of his mouth was. Maria shook her head as she climbed up onto the mecha's shoulder. She followed Will down the shaft, noticing how it switched from being metallic to being covered in syntech. Maria's eyes widened as she climbed down, descending into the dark shaft. She could hear the sounds of the syntech twitching and writhing along the walls. Once she got to the cockpit, she just stood there, with her mouth wide open. It was everywhere! It was even on the floor.

"I've been around bio-syntech," she breathed. "I even wore the syntech diver's suit—but it looked nothing like this."

"See?" Will beam. "An awesome place, huh?"

"The only thing this place is lacking is puss flowing from the walls," Maria breathed. "And if it did, I would be running up that shaft right about now."

"Oh, come on, Maria," Will sighed. "You got upset because of us acting like loons in the meeting room—and then you left because of that. Now, you're gonna get upset just because of the inside of Kiryuu's cockpit? Don't. It's like every other piece of syntech you've been around. It's just all over the walls. I mean you've created syntech! How could this gross you out?"

"The syntech I've created was lying on a counter," Maria said. "Not growing all over the lab."

"You knew that if you were going to work with us, you'd have to get inside Kiryuu and operate on him," said Will. "This is where you do it. You create syntech just like Katsura does. You need to have access to this place and know what to do. Now, I've set up an account inside Kiryuu's OS. I've given you a user name and a password. Don't worry, Kiryuu won't try to change it and lock you out as some joke, right pal?"

"I won't," Kiryuu's deep voice began, rumbling through the speakers inside the cockpit. His voice literally echoed everywhere.

"Whoa…" Maria breathed, backing up against the wall. "He's got surround-sound inside here?"

"Ain't it great?" Will chuckled. He handed her a notebook. "Here's your user name and here's your password. You can change it if you like when you log in. Okay? Now, just set down here in front of the keyboard and make yourself comfortable. I'll go get you a drink to help out. You just feel around Kiryuu's systems and make yourself comfy with the OS. It works just like any other OS—looks very much like Windows XP, but works way better. If I had it my way, Kiryuu's main OS would be Linux, but since Katsura and Gordon aren't familiar with Unix based OS, I had to come up with an OS that they could work with."

"So, you created your own OS for Kiryuu's AI?" Maria asked.

"Yup," said Will. "I much rather chop off Kiryuu's foot than put Windows on his system."

"But Microsoft was…"

"They gave us the money," Will said. "And yeah, some of the hardware. The rest was all yours truly."

"So, he's got a little bit of your personality inside of him, huh?" Maria chuckled.

"He's got a little bit of everybody's personalities inside of him," Will said. "Well, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable. Don't freak out now."

"I already did that," Maria sighed as she watched the bleached blonde man climb the latter up out of the shaft.

"Relax, Maria," Kiryuu rumbled at her. "Log in."

She watched as the screen flashed, pulling up the log in window. Maria laid her hands on the keyboard and began to type in her name and password. She glanced around at the walls again, seeing them bulge out and contract back in. The whole place was alive. She was not used to this. She doubted that she could ever get used to this.

"¿Qué pasa, Maria?" Kiryuu asked.

"Nada," she said. "Estoy muy bien, Kiryuu." (I'm fine, Kiryuu.)

"Mentirosa," Kiryuu chuckled. (Liar.)

"No, no soy," she said as she stared at the screen before her. (No, I'm not.)

"Sí, usted es," he chuckled again. (Yes, you are.)

"No," Maria shook her head.

"¿Entonces, por qué está mirando fijemente mi pantalla?" Kiryuu asked. (Then, why are you staring at my screen?)

She looked up at the walls. That voice was handsome, even when he spoke Spanish. Especially when he spoke Spanish. It sounded like it rolled smoothly and soothingly off of his tongue. She could not deny that voice. She was inside of his cockpit, a place she did not want to be in now that she had seen it. But that voice seemed to take that feeling away.

"Maria…" Kiryuu rumbled again.

"Estaba muy bien…" Maria breathed. "Pero, ahora no estoy. Estoy en amor con usted y no puedo ayudarme. ¿Por qué no puedo ayudarme?" (I was fine, but now I'm not. I'm in love with you and I can't help myself. Why can't I help myself?)

"¿Cuándo esto sucedió?" he asked. (When did this happen?)

"No sé," she replied, sighing. "Cuando satisficimos." (I don't know. When we met.)

Maria drew herself closer to the screen, feeling around the paneling.

"¿Usted me ama?" she asked. (Do you love me?)

"Sí," Kiryuu breathed. "Te amo." (I love you.)

"Why do you love me?"

"You are beautiful," Kiryuu purred deeply. His voice sent a tremor through Maria's body. "You are smart. And when you are around, I have naught a thought in my processors. I—I can't function when you're around. I freeze up, I can't speak. And when you leave I'm left with emptiness—and a longing of wanting to say something to you while you were in front of me. I'm not myself when you are near."

Maria could not help but to laugh. She leaned over and planted a small kiss on the screen, wiping the moister off of it afterwards. Kiryuu watched her laugh through the cameras inside the cockpit and he could not help but to join her. His voice became a slight higher pitched when he laughed. His laughter was not his usual—slightly sinister laugh—but a boyish laugh—a laugh of relief and uncertainty. Maria heard some sounds coming from the walls and she saw several tendrils snake around towards her. She lifted her arms up, allowing the tendrils to wrap around her—embracing her.

"You're comfortable now?" Kiryuu asked, noticing Maria pick one of the tendrils up—holding it in her hand. It was like she was holding his hand.

"I am," Maria replied. "Very comfortable."

"Maria, Maria…" Kiryuu began. "She remind me of a _Westside Story_. Growing up in Spanish Harlem. She living the line just like a movie star…"

Just then the appropriate music started to play through the speakers inside the cockpit. Maria laughed, hearing the song _Maria, Maria_ by Carlos Santana playing through Kiryuu's surround sound speakers.

"What woman doesn't love when her man serenades her?" she giggled.

She felt the tendrils loosen around her waist, snaking away from her. One tendril pulled her up off of the chair.

"Shall we dance?" came the question through the speakers.

Maria felt herself being twirled around by the tendril and she began to move around to the beat.

"Tell me you did this with Katsura," Maria breathed. "Tell me you actually danced with her inside here."

"I never danced with her," Kiryuu replied, twirling her around again inside the cockpit. "I took her on walks along the beach, but I never danced with her."

"So, you never serenade her or anything?" Maria asked.

"I was shy then," Kiryuu replied.

"You're sure as hell aren't shy now," Maria laughed.

"I've had practice," he chuckled. "You dance beautifully."

Kiryuu dipped her back, bracing her back against another tendril to make sure she did not fall. Then he twirled her one more time.

"Now, I said that you should get familiar with Kiryuu's systems," began a voice behind them. "But not that familiar."

"Will!" Maria gasped. Kiryuu quickly shut off the music.

"I'm sorry," Kiryuu said. "Maria was showing me some interesting ethnic dances performed by her people in—Mexico."

"I thought you were Cuban, Maria," said Will.

"Just because I live in Florida doesn't mean I'm from Cuba, Will," Maria said. "I'm Mexican. My mother and father are registered descendants of the Aztec tribe."

"You're Aztec?" Will asked.

"Yes, I'm Aztec," Maria nodded. "What?"

"And she was showing me a dance passed down in her family for hundreds of years," Kiryuu said. "You know how much I love to learn about other cultures."

"Right…" Will eyed them with some suspicion.

"Thank you, Maria," Kiryuu said. "For that demonstration."

"You're welcome," Maria smiled.

Will shook his head at them.

"Well, Gordon said the package has arrived," said Will. "These are the disks you need to program Kiryuu's syntech for underwater combat?"

He held up a large box and set it down on the chair next to the keyboard. Inside were about 12 CDs, 18 zip disks, and 5 instruction manuals.

"Yeah, that's it," Maria said.

"That's a lot of programming," Will sighed. "I'm gonna have a headache after this!"

"Kiryuu's a big machine," Maria laughed. "Each of these disks is for the individual parts that will be changed when we reprogram the syntech. Oh, I forgot. I read on the news that Godzilla showed up…"

"Yeah, we know," Will said.

"Was that why you all were all crazy this morning?" she asked.

"Partly," said Will. "But it's nothing to really worry about."

"Godzilla was playing a practical joke," Kiryuu said.

"Really?" Maria asked, astonished. "He can do that?"

"He'll show up next to a shore filled with humans, give them a good scare and then dive back into the ocean," said Kiryuu. "And no one gets hurt during the process—no buildings get destroyed. He should not do that, but it is what happens."

"He's a remarkable creature," Maria said. "I'd love to be able to study him some time."

"I'll show you some of my notes on Godzilla, Maria," Kiryuu said. "Perhaps even call him up one night for a personal study. But don't get too close. He is radioactive."

"I would love to see your notes," said Maria. "Especially the ones about Godzilla's behavior around you. I've read about the sounds he makes. I'd love to hear those sounds for myself some time. It would be wonderful to add it to my notes on animal communication."

"It would be an excellent addition," said Kiryuu. "I could have Godzilla personally make some sounds for you to record."

"Okay, you two," said Will. "Get on the programming."

Maria got out the first disk, sliding it into the slot in the tower below the console.

"Oooh, that feels nice," Kiryuu purred, chuckling slightly.

"Oh, shut up!" Maria cried, laughing and slapping the console. "Okay, this will take a few hours to do."

"I'll monitor from the control room," said Will. "Just don't get to—caught up in your work, you two. I mean it. You're worse than Katsura, Maria."

Will left the cockpit again and Maria continued to watch as the program began to load itself.

"If you feel some discomfort," she began. "It's just your system trying to adjust to the new program. Within an hour, you might notice you have webbed feet."

"Gracias, Maria," Kiryuu said.

"De nada," Maria smiled.

"While we wait," began Kiryuu. "Tell me about your family. I've always wanted learn about Mexican culture—more than what I had available on the Internet."

Maria laughed.


	6. No Thank You, I’ve Had My Vegetables

**No Thank You, I've Had My Vegetables**

Godzilla awoke in a sea of seaweed. He glanced around, grunting as he glanced around. He was tangled in the vines and the weed around him. His mouth was muzzled by the vines. He tried to pull himself free, struggling against their grip, but they proved stronger than he. He felt weakened, a familiar feeling he had once—a few months ago. He recognized that voice that called to him from the deep. Godzilla turned slightly, seeing a familiar shape within the seaweed.

_You're awake, _came a voice into his mind. _So much we have to catch up on._

Godzilla's eyes widened when he saw the form come close to him. He knew that form, he knew that face. It was that creature from the desert! It was Biollante.

_I see that you did miss me, _Biollante purred. _So nice that you could stop by._

It was impossible, how could she be alive? The plant monster was destroyed. Godzilla saw his father fire that strange chest weapon at her. Then, Godzilla fried her. How could she have survived that?

_Oh, some times, things just can't die, _Biollante chuckled. _You're father knows about that the best._

He wanted her dead. He wanted her gone. She tricked him, and she tormented him. She tormented his father. She had no right to be alive. Godzilla growled, struggling with his bonds again. Biollante drew him close, caressing his cheek with a tentacle. Godzilla flinched, snarling as she touched him.

_Your father was more susceptible to my touch, _Biollante rumbled. _Which is why you're nothing more than a puppet to me._

Biollante backed away, her tentacles flowing with the rhythm of the ocean current. Godzilla glanced around. He had to find a way to get out of here, to warn his father that she was still alive. Biollante wanted both of them. She wanted both of them at each other's throats. He remembered when the desert turned into a lush vale. And there was Biollante, standing there—calling to him. She used him as bate for his father. Then, she turned Godzilla against his father. Godzilla watched through his own eyes as he ripped and tore into his father's metallic plating. He had no control over himself. It was like he was in his body, but his mind was not connected to it. Biollante had control over him. He did not hate his father, but some how Biollante brought that out in him. He wanted his father; he wanted to be with his father. He did not want to kill his father. He loved his father.

_But does your father love you in return?_ Biollante asked, sensing his feelings.

Godzilla shook his head, trying to blot her words out of his mind. They were filled with hatred. Of course his father loved him. Why should he not? Godzilla was his son. He loved his father.

_You are loving nothing more than a reanimated machine with your father's skeleton inside, _Biollante hissed. _But a work of art he is. A beautiful work of art._

_No…_Godzilla thought. _He's more than a machine. I knew it. I knew it when he defeated that metallic look-alike. The way he looked at me. He is in there, and he's slowly returning._

_You cling to your false hope, pet, _Biollante snorted. _He loves another now. Humans. You be willing to get rid of them to win your father's affection? Destroying them completely would be your only answer. Then, he'll be there. You can be a family together._

That was a lie. She was trying to enrage him, make him act against his own will.

_The humans remade your father for that purpose,_ she continued. _To kill you. Otherwise they would have just left the remains in the sea. If you did not pose a problem, they wouldn't have done what they did._

_But he's not killing me, _Godzilla thought. _He won't. _

_He's using you,_ Biollante said.

Godzilla growled, fighting his binds again. His eyes ruby-brown eyes flashed with their rage. He fought against the weariness that was coming onto him. Rage filling every bit of his being, he broke the bonds around his snout. Godzilla lashed out the vines entangling him, cutting them with his claws. He let loose a roar, his back flashing with blinding blue-white light.

"_I much rather be used by my father than by a horrid creature like you!"_ he roared at Biollante. Godzilla could feel the heat rise in his throat. His teeth barred and his eyes wide. Godzilla reared his head back, his pointed ears flattening out. He blasted his breath forth, the white heat boiling the water around him. He did not mind it; he was immune to the heat. But he knew that his enemy was not. He could hear a painful wail come from the monster he fired on. It was hollow, and it echoed, but it was not Biollante's roar. Godzilla watched as Biollante's form faded from his eyes, replaced by a new form. It was reptilian, and it had a long neck and snout. Two yellow eyes regarded him with hatred. It had a thick body and a plated chest. A single fin sprouted out from its head, and its tail held a wide fin-like rudder. It looked like a fan in a way. This was not Biollante, but it used Biollante's form to trick Godzilla. It thought like Biollante, but it was not Biollante.

_Thou hath destroyed my artwork! _Came a new voice into his mind. It was male. _Just as thy father did. I shall cast thee into the Underworld. Let Cerberus have thy entrails for a feast! Thy father shall join thee shortly. Ye shall join together in eternal torment!_

Godzilla roared, lunging for the strange monster. He slashed his claws at the stranger. Kraken roared out as he felt the claws of Godzilla dig into him. The monster grabbed Godzilla sending bolts into his body, his own claws digging into the flesh. He smiled in satisfaction when he heard the mutant roar out in pain. Godzilla reared back, grabbing onto the neck of the creature with his teeth. He wanted to taste the blood of this enemy who had used the image of that horrible plant. Godzilla wanted to teach this being a lesson not to fool around with his mind. Godzilla batted Kraken away with his tail, sending the strange monster falling into the inky blackness. He had to warn his father. He wanted his father to be with him. He could finish this monster off if he wanted to, but he wanted his father to be with him when he did it. His father had faced this monster as well. They should face this monster together. Godzilla kicked away, using his powerful tail to propel him up closer towards the light.

_Come back here, coward!_ Kraken cried. _Come back here! Thy back hath turned canary. Bring thy sire down here, then. Bring thy sire! His fate is sealed as well as thee! I finish what my lord hath started._

Godzilla could feel the pressure change as he swam upwards. Inky black turned to crystal clear, light blue as he approached the surface. His head burst through the waves and he let loose a mighty roar. He knew where he was, and he saw the shore that he once saw last night. He roared again. He wanted them to hear him. He wanted them to know that he was here. He wanted his father to come, armed with everything he had. Godzilla rushed the beach and the crowd of humans fled. Godzilla glanced down, seeing his own blood dripping from the wound inflicted by Kraken. His blood dripped on the white sand, turning it red.

"_Come and find me!" _Godzilla roared. _"Come and find me! Come and find me, father! I'm here! Come armed for battle! Let me see your metallic face, father! Let me see it fill up with rage when you hear what I have to say again! Come and find me!"_

His back lit up and he felt the heat rush up into his jaws again. He belched forth his blue-white flames and watched as they exploded upon the white buildings before him. The buildings disappeared into the heat, exploding forth, their shards colliding with other buildings. Roads were torn, burnt, and cracked as buildings fell from Godzilla's breath. The great mutant rammed his claw into another building, leveling it to the ground. His father would come. He had no choice now.

Kiryuu heard the sirens, glancing around the bay area. The process of transforming his syntech was almost done. Though, there was no time to finish it now. He glanced down, seeing that his claws were exposed. They were webbed as well. His feet were exposed as well—also webbed. On his back was the back unit. His forearms had the cannons.

"No!" he heard Gordon roared. "I forbid it! I won't let him go out there without the AZC. Don't disable it! He doesn't have to use it in the water. He can lure Titanosaurus out and then shoot him with the AZC."

Kiryuu turned slightly, noticing a row of metallic spines hanging from the wall of the base. His real spines were now exposed. Kiryuu reached up to scratch his chin, feeling a strange itchiness there. When he felt his chin, he felt something dangling from it. Lifting it up he saw two barbell looking tendrils growing out from the bottom of his chin.

"I'm not done!" he heard Maria's voice from the control room. "He can't go out there. It'll take a few more minutes."

"I don't give a shit right now," Gordon growled. "Godzilla's making a nuclear wasteland out of Ft. Lauderdale and we have to stop him."

"He still needs to adjust to the new program," Maria said.

"No!" Gordon called. "I want Mechagodzilla out there now! Kiryuu!"

"Yes, Gordon," Kiryuu said.

"I don't care who he is, or anything like that," he began. "Go out there and stop him. Kill him if you must! Leave that option open. We've let him live for too long now."

"Gordon…" Kiryuu said. "You know I can't."

"Well, beat the living shit out of him like you did before," said Gordon. "Shove those tentacles down his throat to where he's so weak he won't be able to do anything for a year."

"Kiryuu, the program should be working properly," said Maria. "If you have any problems…tell me."

"We are ready for launch," said Will.

"Kiryuu," Maria breathed. "Te amo." (I love you.)

"Te amo tambien," Kiryuu smiled. (I love you, too.)

"Launch!" Gordon called.

Godzilla plowed through the city roaring and sending flames forth. No longer was this a pristine white, paradise. Ft. Lauderdale was now a blackened, scorched, cloudy Gehenna. There was no evacuation. No one knew that he was here until he showed up. That small scare that he gave them did nothing to make for an evacuation. His father did not come. Godzilla now came in search for him. He was going to tear this city apart until he found him. He heard the cries of the people as he scorched their city. He was not quite sure what was driving him into this frenzied rage, but it was satisfying nonetheless. There were plenty of buildings for him to crush with his foot. His tail came up, crashing down on a strip mall below him. His foot came down on an overpass. Then, he heard something flying towards him from behind. He felt something pelt against his hide. It was hot, but it felt familiar. Godzilla roared out, turning around, ready to flame this new attacker. Then, something slammed against his jaw, sending him flying and colliding with the rubble underneath him. Godzilla's eyes blinked as he saw a shimmering form land in front of him. It was Kiryuu. Something was different about him, though. He had strange barbells on his chin, and his face was not covered this time. Godzilla saw that Kiryuu's claws were webbed as well as his feet.

"_Father…" _he breathed. _"You came!"_

Kiryuu gave no reply; his face was stern—on the brink of fiery range. His slit pupils contracted into nothing more than vertical lines in his golden irises. His eyebrows were crossed, and his nose was flared.

"_Father…there was a reason for this…"_ Godzilla tried to explain, using his grunts and chirps.

He felt something grab him in the neck and arms. Godzilla found himself muzzled as several bladed, metallic, tentacles from Kiryuu's arms hoisted him up. The tentacles brought Godzilla towards him and Kiryuu's exposed claw latched onto his son's neck.

"_You will not say anything…"_ Kiryuu hissed into Godzilla's pointed ear. Godzilla felt the blades tease around his belly, warning him not to do anything. Kiryuu held onto Godzilla, firing his boosters. He leapt into the air, carrying his fidgeting son with him. Kiryuu made for the beach, landing near the water's edge. He still held Godzilla by the neck, muzzled with his syntech. Kiryuu sensed something, glancing down at a wet spot near Godzilla's chest. He dipped his claw into it, noticing the red color. Kiryuu's eyes lit up and he let Godzilla go, standing away from him.

"_Who did that?" _Kiryuu asked.

"_I tried to tell you…" _Godzilla began. _"Again…"_

"_Who did that?" _Kiryuu repeated. _"Tell me!"_

"_Biollante…"_ Godzilla replied.

"_You saw Biollante?" _Kiryuu asked. _"Where?"_

"_In the ocean," _he said. _"Only…it looked like Biollante."_

"_Why did you attack that city?" _Kiryuu asked, his voice becoming low. It was not scolding this time, just concerned.

"_I wanted to bring you out," _Godzilla replied. _"Something—possessed me and I let it. I called, then I fired, then I destroyed."_

Kiryuu's angered face softened and his eyes became downcast. He slumped down onto the sand, shaking his head.

"_I'm sorry…" _Godzilla began.

Kiryuu glanced up, lifting up off the sand again. He spread his arms out, embracing Godzilla. Godzilla nuzzled in, leaning his head over Kiryuu's back unit. Then, he saw the bony colored, jagged spines. Godzilla pushed away, looking at Kiryuu with confusion. He pointed at the spines.

"_They're exposed again…"_ Godzilla breathed.

"_Have patience with your father, son," _Kiryuu said. _"Please. Biollante…"_

"_It was another monster," _Godzilla shook his head. _"Red, I think. With a finned tail. Spoke of strange things. I didn't understand him."_

"_Titanosaurus," _said Kiryuu. _"He's using Biollante to get to us."_

"_She's dead."_

"_Yes," _Kiryuu agreed. _"She is. What you saw was an illusion."_

Kiryuu could not tell Godzilla that a part of Biollante still lived—inside his processors. Godzilla would not understand anyways.

"_That monster—Titanosaurus," _began Kiryuu. _"He is in the service of another monster that killed our kind millions of years ago. Your—mother…" _Kiryuu broke off, swallowing virtually. _"He must die. Join me."_

Kiryuu held his claw out to Godzilla. A smile appeared on his face. Godzilla took it, nodding in agreement. That monster had to go. Godzilla closed his eyes, trying to remember what happened that day when the world was younger. There was a monster, a horrible one. He remembered what happened to his mother when he was much smaller, barely a hatchling. The death of his mother made his father bitter. And that bitterness was still there, even within Mechagodzilla. His father wanted to forget, pretending it never happened. He still wanted to forget, but those memories still kept coming from the syntech inside of him—from the bones that made his skeleton. Kiryuu felt the wind stir around him as the sky began to darken. He heard a rumbling sound coming from the sky. Lightning began to flash and thunder rolled. The sea became choppy as waves crashed further inland.

_Father and son together…_called a voice from the waves. _Such a lovely scene, it is. Thy bond is strong, is how is thy courage?_

"Titanosaurus!" Kiryuu called. "I have been sent here by Manda, the Guardian of the East. You are lost to him now. He has sentenced you to death!"

_So, he sends his messenger to bringeth death upon me, _the voice laughed. _Leviathan misinformed thee of thy foe. Thou art but flesh and metal—and thou be mortal as well. Stand 200 paces, a mere pebble compared to me._

"_He likes to hear himself talk," _Kiryuu chuckled to Godzilla.

_Mocketh me now, _began Titanosaurus. _But thy worlds are dust in the wind._

Kiryuu watched as the sea itself began to spin and churn before him. Jutting forth from the frothy ocean was a towering spire of cyclonic water and wind. Kiryuu zoomed in on the base of the cyclone, using his sensors to pick up the life form within the column. He fired his missiles at it, watching them enter the enormous waterspout. He picked up fiery light flashing within the cyclone, signaling the missile's impact. He heard a slight painful roar coming from within the cyclone and he fired again. The cyclone collapsed upon itself, water spraying everywhere.

_It can't be that easy…_Kiryuu thought.

_No, it isn't easy at all, golem! _Called the same voice again. Water sprayed again from the ocean as an enormous form rose up out of it—enormous even by Kiryuu's and Godzilla's standards.

_Look upon me and beholdeth!_ Titanosaurus bellowed into the heads. Both Kiryuu and Godzilla stared, their eyes wide. Titanosaurus was an enormous monster, at least 10 times larger than the two reptiles. Kiryuu barely stood passed his kneecap.

"And I thought I defied the Square-Cube Law…" Kiryuu breathed. "This has to be an illusion. You can't be that big!"

_I am an Atlantean work of art, _he began. _And my name is not Titanosaurus. It's Kraken._

"_Dad," _Godzilla began. _"He wasn't that big when I fought him."_

"_He wasn't that big when I fought him either," _Kiryuu replied back. The sky exploded with a massive bolt of lightning, racing down towards the two on the beach. Kiryuu grunted, grabbing Godzilla, launching into the air.

_Art thou scared, golem? _Kraken asked. _Shaking in thy armor? Come back and face me!_

"What the hell is a golem?" Kiryuu roared back, turning slightly as he sent several missiles racing towards the approaching Kraken. "Why are you calling me that?"

_A mixture of flesh and metal, thou is, _Kraken began. _Reanimated with the sweet breath of life anew. A construct created by Man. Golem I nameth thee! Forever more Man's servant. Thy flesh is dead, rotten long beneath the waves. I see thy true self within thy bony spines upon thy back! Nothing more than a skeleton under thy armor and false flesh, a lich be you! A golem lich!_

"You would make Shakespeare roll in his grave with those words, Kraken," Kiryuu cried.

_I taketh thy skull, lich! _Kiryuu heard Kraken's voice. Kiryuu landed up the beach, setting Godzilla down. _Thy skull and thy spines shall maketh a fine piece in my gallery beneath the waves._

"Holy Mother of God!" Gordon roared, looking at the scene through the monitor. "How the hell is Kiryuu supposed to stand up against that?!"

"Even if Kiryuu does fire the AZC," began Will. "I don't think it's gonna be enough. Too much monster. Titanosaurus is too big of a target!"

"It has to be an illusion," said Katsura. "It's the only possible explanation." _Kiryuu, fire on that thing. See if it is an illusion._

_Compliance…_

Kiryuu and Godzilla ducked behind a building, watching as a lightning bolt raced passed them. Kiryuu told Godzilla to stay down, explaining that thing maybe a trick. Godzilla nodded, keeping low as Kiryuu rose up from the building. Kiryuu ducked down again, seeing another lightning bolt race down, striking the building behind him. Kiryuu locked onto the enormous form of Titanosaurus, firing his sidewinders towards the monster. He watched as the sidewinders curved in, spreading wide and angling in. Kiryuu watched as the missiles came to Titanosaurus, and then through Titanosaurus. It was an illusion.

"_It's not real," _Kiryuu informed Godzilla. _"Go."_

As they appeared from behind the building the enormous form of Titanosaurus disappeared. The sky itself began to darken even more, and the rumbling grew louder. The sky itself lit up with white light just as lightning rained down upon them. Kiryuu thanked his swiftness as he dodged each lightning bolt striking the ground. He leapt from place to place, grabbing his footing as he bounded from one spot to another. Though the plating on his feet was removed, his gravity generators were still attached to him.

_He has to be in the water, _Kiryuu thought.

Kiryuu glanced over at Godzilla, noticing the reptile was having trouble trying to keep up with his pace. Though, the lightning was not bothering him as much. Kiryuu was worried about the lightning strikes, hoping that none of them will strike him and mess with his systems.

_Thou art swift and cunning, _Titanosaurus chuckled.

Another lightning bolt came down upon Kiryuu, striking him down as he leapt to dodge another one. Kiryuu roared out in pain, his body frozen in a spasm. Godzilla growled, his eyes wide as he watched Kiryuu fall flat on his face.

Katsura dropped from her stance. Will rushed over to her side, holding her up.

"Katsura!" he called. "Katsura!"

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Kiryuu got hit," replied Gordon. "It's the link. When he goes down, she goes down."

Will picked Katsura up, setting her down on the chair near him.

"Will, I need you here," began Gordon. "Maria, keep an eye on Katsura. Will, try to see if you can get Kiryuu back on line."

"He got struck by lightning," said Will, as he began to type on the keyboard. "If he wakes up—that is 'if'…he's not going to be very happy. We'll be lucky if he'll be working properly enough to even return to base."

"Get on it!" Gordon cried.

Maria leaned over at Katsura, noticing that her breath was sporadic.

"I need to get her to the infirmary," she said. "She can't be here."

"I'll call the staff," Will said as he picked up the internal phone.

"Stay with her, Maria," said Gordon said. "She's our only sign that Kiryuu is still somewhat operational."

Godzilla rushed to Kiryuu's side, lifting his father up. He growled a bit, and then his voice became that soft, chirping sound. He began to shake Kiryuu's body, trying desperately to awaken him. Kiryuu's head bounced limply as Godzilla shook him. Kiryuu was not waking up. Godzilla growled again, barring his teeth as he glanced towards the ocean.

_Not again…_he thought. _Not again!_

The rage nearly reached up and choked him. Godzilla lowered Kiryuu's form softly back to the ground. He rose from the sand, his back lighting up, showing his rage he had towards this Kraken monster. The lightning continued to strike him, but he was still standing. Godzilla reared back, letting loose an earth shaking roar. He made his way to the ocean, ignoring the strikes.

_Come to me, then, Godzilla! _Titanosaurus called. _Thy sire is weak!_

Godzilla let off another roar, diving into the ocean. He swam powerfully as he dove deep into the inky blackness. His tail propelled him forward. Then, he felt an upper cut across his chin. He did not see the form rush up towards him just as he was thrown backwards. Godzilla let loose a defiant roar, raking his claw into the flesh of his attacker. He heard Titanosaurus roared in pain and he saw a dark cloud rise up. He smelled the monster's blood. Titanosaurus growled grabbing hold of Godzilla's tail and slinging him away. Godzilla twisted his body, righting himself in the water. Once more, he felt himself flying again, his head smacked by the tail of Kraken. Godzilla shook his head, his back spines glowing. He reared back, ready to fire upon Kraken. Again, he was punched back, cracking his jaw and throwing him off. Godzilla glanced around again. He could not see Titanosaurus. Another jab came from the back of his neck. Godzilla shook his head. His head was spinning. Another charge happened, and Titanosaurus dug into Godzilla's flesh. Electricity fluctuated through his body. His senses were on fire. Though, the lightning seemed to have not burned as much on land, it was burning now in the water. Godzilla roared out, rearing his head back and biting into Titanosaurus' flesh. He had him now.

He glanced around the rubble, stepping over the glass. Before him was the beach. He smelled ozone. He turned slightly, seeing a silvery form lying on the beach.

"Kiryuu!" he cried, running towards the fallen form. The human disappeared, replaced by the form of an enormous blue-green Dragon. Manda leaned down, picking the bio-mecha up into his claws. Manda was much larger than Kiryuu; the silvery mecha was like a doll to him.

_You think I'm going to let you sleep on your job?_ Manda sighed. He heard a rumble from the sky, and a rumble from the sea. He watched as the sea itself belch forth a blinding, blue-white beam. He could smell the blood being shed in the water. More Godzilla's blood than Kraken's. Manda growled, smelling the blood. He glanced back down at Kiryuu, raising a claw to him and slapping him in the face. Kiryuu's eyes opened, and he lifted up. Kiryuu turned, looking up at the great Dragon before him. The bio-mecha was speechless.

_Enjoy your nap?_ Manda asked.

Kiryuu slowly got to his feet, shaking. He stared up at Manda, then stared back at the ocean.

"Godzilla!" he cried, lunging for the water. Manda grabbed him, restraining him with a single claw.

_Hold it, not so fast, _the Dragon began. _You just got hit with a lightning bolt._

"And you revived me," said Kiryuu. He closed his eyes, running some minor internal checks to see how damaged he was. That was when he called out to Katsura, sensing that she had become unconscious since then. He could not even reach her while he was under; his systems had completely shut down. "How did you revive me like that?"

_One of my many miraculous tricks I'm able to pull, _Manda replied, chuckling. _It doesn't matter. Kraken…he's capable of doing a few tricks of his own._

"That illusion was real enough," Kiryuu sighed. "Too real. Godzilla's down there."

_Come on, _Manda said. _Follow me._

The great Dragon kicked off of the ground, rising into the air. Kiryuu's eyes widened again, seeing this. Manda's own form was flying without wings or any propulsion of any kind. The Dragon dove into the water, sliding beneath the waves. Kiryuu fired his grav-generators, leaping into the water along side him. Kiryuu paused for a moment, looking around again. He was in the water, swimming. The memories flooded his processors. These memories were of 1954, how he swam all the way to Tokyo. Then, there were other memories, memories of bubbles that stung and ate at his flesh. That weapon, that strange weapon with the bubbles. Kiryuu began to see several bubbles rise up around him, caressing against his body. His eyes trembled as he glanced at his claws, watching them melt away until nothing was left but the bone.

_Kiryuu! _He heard Manda cry out to him. _Don't let it get you! It's Kraken! He knows of that memory. Don't let him use it against you!_

_It burns…_Kiryuu breathed.

_How could anything so harmless be so destructive to thee? _Kiryuu heard the voice of Titanosaurus call to him.

_He really is something, though, Titano…_came another voice, a new but familiar voice. Biollante! _To bad we have to let him melt like he did before. I was so hoping to have some more fun with him._

_Kiryuu, it's a trick! _Manda cried. _It's a trick! You should know it by now!_

"_Stop acting so human-like…you're a computer!" _Kiryuu's eyes flashed when he heard that memory come into mind. Gordon…

Kiryuu tried to fight against the bubbles, growling and barring his fangs. He glanced down, seeing a clearing through the wall of bubbles around him. He was caught between what he saw was reality and the illusion he was trapped inside. He watched as Manda reared back, arching his neck at the two other monsters that fought. One was Godzilla, backing off, scraping his claws against Kraken. And the other was Kraken, who could keep his mind on two separate tasks. Kraken dug his claws into Godzilla again, sending a shockwave of pain into the reptile. And Kiryuu was melting away. Biollante, he knew that she was there—even if not in any physical form. Kiryuu brought her along with him. The only thing he could think of was to allow her to take over—allow himself to die. It would end his suffering that he was feeling right now. These bubbles sent wave after wave of agony through his body. He wanted to shut down now, just to feel the calm, cool rush of death like he did before.

_Kiryuu, don't give in! _Manda cried as he let loose a blast of his own. It was a sonic shockwave. The shockwave roared into the two battling monsters, tearing them away from each other. Godzilla snapped out of his frenzy. He glanced up, seeing his father just hang in the water, limply. What was his father doing here? He thought Kiryuu had died—again. There was some life in Kiryuu's eyes, but not much. Kiryuu winced in pain again. What was giving him that pain? Godzilla glanced over at Kraken, seeing the monster shake his head. His concentration was broken, he could not do any mind tricks now. But Kiryuu was not snapping out of his own illusion.

_Kiryuu! _Manda cried.

_He can't hear you; _Kraken began, loosing the Shakespearean dialect. _He is weaker than I thought. Biollante whittled him down to nothing. And now, he will join her just like she wanted._

Godzilla roared watching Kiryuu's eyes closed again. His body began to slowly sink into the deep. Godzilla followed him down, watching as Kiryuu's form landed on the seabed below. He grabbed his father, shaking him again.

_Twice in one day…_Godzilla sighed mentally to himself. _Not again. Not again. Stop dying on me like this! You died—50 years ago, you died only a few months ago, you died a few minutes ago, and now you died again. Stop dying! Remain alive, at least for me! Why do you give up?_

Kiryuu fell into the darkness again. It was cold here and it was too familiar. He calculated it was the lightning strike. His systems were not operating properly because of it. But he needed to finish the fight. He could not back down because of it. Kiryuu was still alive, somewhere inside his processors. And he knew this place. It was the place that the EMP sent him before, the place where the aliens who shut him down sent him. There was nothing to process here. But he was used to it. He welcomed the darkness now. He was tired.

_Tired of living, or just tired? _Asked a voice.

"Biollante," Kiryuu sighed, turning around. He saw the plant-lizard bound by a cage of steal. She held onto the bars, shaking him.

_I'm stuck here, _she said. _Never to be released. But at least I'm not alone this time._

"The last thing I want is to spend eternity with you," Kiryuu growled at her. "Not in the one place where there is nothing to talk to but you. That's torture enough."

_You're so cruel to me, _she puckered her lips up in a pout. _And I'll I've ever been is nice to you. So mean._

"Just go away," Kiryuu sighed. He focused his mind on the cage, building a mental brick wall around it.

_No!_ Biollante cried. _Kiryuu! Wait! I can help you! I can help you with this. Titanosaurus is powerful. You need someone other than that snake on your side. He can't fight against Titanosaurus. Godzilla has no power against him. You need me!_

"I want you out of my CPU, Erika," said Kiryuu. "I want you completely gone. I don't want to even share the same RAM slot as you. Do you understand? You've caused me grief; you've caused me pain. Despite what the government did to you, you deserved to be killed."

_How dare you sentence me to death as if you're God, _Biollante shouted back. _I did not deserve to be turned into this._

"I don't care anymore," Kiryuu sniffed. "I no longer have any feelings for you. Your death means nothing to me."

_I can help you, _Biollante said. _Titano's illusions. They won't do anything to you anymore if you let me help you. You think I want to end the rest of my life here? If you die, I die, and Katsura dies. Remember that._

"Katsura…" Kiryuu sighed. He glanced over seeing another form appear before him. His eyes widened when he saw the still form of Katsura lying before him. Kiryuu knelt down to her, holding her up. Kiryuu held her close, placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

_You still love her…_Biollante smiled. _What about Maria? You have a problem. Torn between two women and your son—who you ignore._

"Shut up," Kiryuu growled, lowering Katsura back down to the floor.

_You want to save her?_ She asked. _You want to save Maria too? Let me help you. I won't bother you anymore, I promise._

"A deal with the devil?" Kiryuu asked.

_What else can you loose?_ Biollante asked. _You already lost your sanity. You lost it the moment that EMP was fired. This place is a monument to that lost sanity._

"You help me this one time, then leave me alone," Kiryuu sighed. "And my son."

_Agreed, _Biollante smiled. _Agreed._


	7. Heavy Metal v35

**Heavy Metal v3.5**

His father gave up, but he was not about to. Godzilla laid Kiryuu's head back down onto the seabed and he pushed off the ground. He hated being used, hated being an escape goat for everyone in this world. He was no one's puppet. Titanosaurus reared back, letting loose a horrid sound. It was a similar sound weapon that the strange serpent monster also let loose. Godzilla crashed back onto the ground, feeling his body sinking in with the blast of the sound.

Manda growled, slamming his finned tail at Kraken, knocking him away. Kraken swam towards the Dragon, as Leviathan opened his great jaws. The jaws came down upon him and the Kraken grabbed them. With one smooth flip of his tail, he swung Manda around, tossing the great Dragon away from the battle.

_T'is not thy fight, East Guardian! _Kraken growled.

Kraken felt something grab him by the tail. He glanced down, seeing Godzilla yank his tail down. Titanosaurus growled, flipping his tail about, batting the great dinosaur away from him. Godzilla's back flickered and his jaws parted. He blasted his white-hot heat towards Kraken. Kraken quickly swam away from it, rolling over to the side. It was his turn. Kraken reared back, ready blast his shockwave, when something dark shot up and grabbed him by the snout. He felt something else pierce his stomach, digging deep into his bowels. He was suddenly pulled forward, towards the seabed. His eyes met two fierce, golden eyes.

_Your eyes are so beautiful, _hissed a female voice into his mind.

_They are beautiful…_hissed a deep male's voice into his mind as well.

Godzilla lifted up, seeing the metallic form before him. It was his father! Kiryuu was awake. He was not going to give up. Then, Godzilla sensed something else as well. Something chilled him when gazed up upon Kiryuu. Something else was in there, controlling him. He could feel it and he thought he saw the image of Biollante standing with him, her tentacles wrapped around him. Kraken saw the same thing, deep within the mecha's eyes. Biollante, still bound in her cage, held out a tentacle to Kiryuu. Kiryuu held it tightly as it wrapped around his arm. Kiryuu raised his claws up, digging them Kraken's neck.

_You're using her! _Kraken cried. _You're using her!_

He felt his throat gurgle up with his own blood.

_We're using each other…_Came both Biollante's voice and Kiryuu's voice together into Kraken's mind.

Kiryuu began to ascend through the water, rising up towards the surface. Godzilla followed him. Kiryuu could feel Biollante backing away from his mind, knowing that he could now handle it. She had her thrill for now. She knew that the greatest thrill was about to come and she just wanted sit back and watch the show.

_If only I had popcorn, _she chuckled.

Kiryuu burst from the water, firing his boosters. He landed Titanosaurus onto the beach. The red monster was covered in his own blood. Godzilla panted a bit as he rose out of the water, exhausted from the fight he had.

Kraken grunted, tearing away from Kiryuu's blades with a blast of lightning. The mecha fell away, but he was not down for the count again. Something else was keeping him charged up. Kiryuu got up off the sand. Kraken, raised a claw up to the sky, calling forth his lightning once more. Godzilla just stood and watch as Kiryuu's form seemed to fade away, and fade back, sending a swift uppercut to Kraken's chin. As the monster was flung back from the punch, Kiryuu struck again, sending him flying across the beach and passed Godzilla. And all Godzilla could do was watch. He sensed another thing happening as he watched his father. He just wanted to stay out of it. Some things just had to play through. He was too weary to fight right now. He had done most of the fighting while his father was knocked out. It was Kiryuu's turn to fight now. He was fighting Titanosaurus without any beams, or explosives. Kraken rose up again, staggering back slightly. He was weakening.

_What, what is this? _He asked._ What's wrong with you?_

"Nothing," Kiryuu said.

_My lightning should have shut you down as it did before, _Kraken shook his head.

"It didn't," Kiryuu growled. "I'm pushing myself."

Kraken raised his claws again, allowing the lightning to strike from the sky. Kiryuu just stood there, allowing the lightning to strike him. He heard thumping sounds coming from Ft. Lauderdale. His eyes turn slightly as he saw several military helicopters and a few brave news choppers hover some distance away from him. Lightning struck all about him, and it caressed his form. Godzilla's eyes widened, blinking as he saw Kiryuu's spines begin to glow as the lightning struck him. Kiryuu powered up his boosters again, sending Kraken flying one more time through the air with a powerful kick. The monster tumbled away shaking his head as he got up. Kiryuu tore away his right arm plating, revealing the syntech muscle system underneath. Kraken opened his mouth wide. If lightning won't harm him, then rattling him to pieces with a sonic shockwave would. When his mouth parted, he felt something huge, long, and sharp being forced down his throat. He blinked, noticing that there was a trunk of bladed syntech in his mouth. Godzilla just stood there, wide eyed. He knew this attack. Kiryuu used it on him once. And he knew what Kiryuu was about to do. Kraken sputtered and gurgled as the syntech blades moved down his throat and into his stomach. He heard a cracking, puncturing sound coming from the back of his neck. Two enormous blades pierced their way through the back of his neck and head. Kiryuu grunted, commanding the blades to slice outward in a circular motion. Kraken's head fell from his body, tumbling onto the sand. Godzilla's eyes froze in mid bulge, grabbing his own neck and swallowing. That could have been him! That head could have been his own head rolling around on the ground. Kiryuu was capable of killing him. He could have killed him any time he wanted. Kiryuu's syntech withdrew from the body. Just as the body was about to fall, he fired the AZC. Kiryuu's expression was cool as the blast impacted on the headless form—freezing it completely. Godzilla came out, his back spines glowing. He wanted to blast the frozen statue before him, like he blast Biollante. Kiryuu grabbed his throat, feeling a heat build up. He coughed, gagging as the heat forced its way up his neck. He turned around, aiming the heat at the frozen statue. A slightly blue, mostly white blast irrupted from his mouth. Godzilla felt the heat off that blast, it was hotter than his. He could see the glowing spines on Kiryuu's back as he blasted the superheated plasma forth. Heat and energy irrupted from his mouth as he spouted sending a tremor through the ground. The plasma impacted onto the frozen form and it disappeared. Kiryuu stopped, acting like he was gasping for air. He gripped his throat and let loose another powerful roar. Godzilla stood back, not exactly knowing what was going on. Then, he shrugged, joining in with his own voice.

Kiryuu felt another heat wave fluctuate into his throat. Dying to release it, he reared his head back. Another blast came forth from his mouth, shooting up into the clearing sky. Godzilla could see ringlets forming around the plasma blast as air itself became heated through the blast. Then, the blast ceased and Kiryuu fell to his hands and knees. He coughed, his throat was raw and it ached. Godzilla knelt down to his father, holding him up. Kiryuu shook from head to toe; none of his rotors were working properly. He glanced up at Godzilla, his claw coming up to the mutant's face.

"_I'm so sorry, my—son…" _Kiryuu coughed. _"I'm so sorry."_

That was all Godzilla needed now. His father had truly returned to him. Kiryuu had to know if he could do that again. He tried charging it up, but no heat came. Instead, he coughed, mech-fluid and seawater burbling up from his mouth. Godzilla patted the bio-mecha's back, his eyes shown both his love and happiness, and his concern for his father. Kiryuu glanced up again, seeing the growing mass of helicopters and jets in the area.

"_Leave," _he said. _"Leave now. You have to leave."_

"_But…father…" _Godzilla protested. _"You'll come back with me."_

"_I can't," _grunted Kiryuu, straining to stay on his hands and knees. _"If I do, I'll die. I can't. The humans must repair me. But you, you can leave. Please, don't question me. What I say is for your own good. Listen to me for once."_

Godzilla saw the tanks drive up to the beach, aiming at him.

"_But they might kill you," _he said.

"_They won't," _Kiryuu sighed. _"I'm too valuable to them. I'm too valuable alive. But you are expendable, I'm not. That's what separates us now. Now, leave."_

"_That's why the humans bring you back all the time," _Godzilla began. _"That's why you go with them. Because you are of value to them?"_

"_And they are of value to me," _Kiryuu said. _"You are too, son. That's why I'm telling to go. I don't want them to harm you. They don't understand the value you are to me. That's why you must leave."_

"_All right," _Godzilla finally grunted. _"I'll leave. I hope they know what to do to make you better. I can't stand to see you die again."_

Godzilla let his father go, turning around at the tanks. He gave them a growl of disdain and then turn back towards the ocean. Kiryuu looked back, watching his son dive back into the ocean, disappearing back into the waves. Kiryuu glanced up, hearing the familiar sounds of the Shirisagi flying overhead. He sighed, hoping this day would be over.


	8. Going Under v10

**Going Under v1.0**

Gordon and Will stared at the monitor. Will, turned back to Gordon, his eyes just wide with disbelief.

"Did you see that, Gordon?" he gasped. "Kiryuu—our Kiryuu fired a plasma blast at Titanosaurus."

Gordon got up from his seat, remaining silent. He looked back at the screen, just as Kiryuu linked up with the Shirisagi. Then, he turned away from the screen, facing the door of the control room. Gordon Knight walked out the door, without another word to Will.

"Gordon?" Will asked. "Where are you going? Gordon? Are you going to check up on Maria and Katsura?"

Gordon walked down the hallway, towards the guard station. The guard tipped his head politely as Gordon slid passed him, not even uttering a word to him. Kiryuu—Mechagodzilla, the Foundation's prized possession—fired a plasma beam. He heard it being talked about by every employee he passed. Others tried to talk to him as well, asking him about it. He ignored them. He could not answer that, he did not even know. He pushed his way until he was outside the base. He called for his driver and got in.

"Drive," he ordered the driver. The Roles Royce drove away from the parking lot. For right now, Gordon needed a drink.

Katsura's eyes opened up, fluttering a bit as she awoke. She found herself in a sterile environment, white walls and sheets. She glanced over slightly, seeing Maria's smiling and relieved face. She was in the infirmary.

"Maria?" she asked.

"Gracias, mi Dio," Maria breathed. "Katsura, how do you feel?"

"My head hurts a bit," she moaned. "But, I'm okay. Kiryuu…"

"Well, if you're okay, then he's okay," Maria smiled. She looked up as Will came in.

"Hey, Kat," he said. "How are you?"

"Will," Katsura smiled. "I feel great. I think. Kiryuu…is he okay?"

"The Shirisagi is bring him back to the base," replied Will. "Maria! Did Gordon stop by and see you?"

"No," Maria replied. "Gordon hasn't been here at all."

"Damn," Will said.

"Will," Katsura began. "What has happened?"

"You tell me," Will shrugged. "Kiryuu fired a plasma beam at Titanosaurus."

"He what?" Maria gasped.

Katsura sat up, coughing a bit. She felt that her throat was dry and strangely raw. She breathed a bit and staring blankly at Will.

"That's impossible," said Katsura. "Kiryuu lacks the ability to fire a plasma beam. Unless we installed a cannon inside his mouth, he has no way of doing that."

"He did," Will said. "Twice."

"So, that's why my throat feels raw," Katsura scratched her throat. "Kiryuu…I have to talk to him. Why did Gordon leave?"

"I don't know," Will shrugged. "After Kiryuu fired that beam, Gordon just got up and left. I saw his car leave the parking lot through the cameras."

"Katsura," began Will. "What's wrong with Kiryuu?"

"I don't know," Katsura said. "I just don't know."

"Don't strain yourself on it," said Maria. "You just awoke."

"I need to see Kiryuu," she said as she got up from the bed.

"Katsura!" Maria cried. "No!"

Katsura slid off the bed. She felt weak in the knees and she leaned against Will to try and get her footing. She glanced up at Will; her eyes were trembling with worry.

"Please, take me to him," she begged the computer programmer.

"Get a wheelchair," said Maria to one of the nurses.

Maria pushed Katsura into the control room, wheeling her in to where she could see Kiryuu being lowered into the bay. Kiryuu had the look of exhaustion on his face and he leaned against the body arms that supported him. His eyes barely open and they had a distant look in them.

"What happened to him?" she asked, glancing at Will.

"Don't know," Will replied. "I'm surprised that he's still running."

They felt a rumble coming from outside. The building itself began to shake. Kiryuu's head looked up into the skylight above, the doors to the hangar not shut yet. He saw a lengthy, blue-green form fly over the base, hearing the whipping sound of its body as it flew over the doors.

_Thank you…_was all he heard from that form. Then, the form disappeared.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked.

"Leviathan," replied Maria. She watched as the doors closed over the hangar bay. Kiryuu's head lifted towards the humans who stared at him. "Kiryuu…"

"What happened?" the question seemed innocent in on itself. Kiryuu just stared at them blankly.

"Kiryuu, don't you know?" asked Will.

"Where's Gordon?" Kiryuu asked.

"Uh, he left to go get a pizza…" Maria replied.

"Mentirosa," Kiryuu snorted.

"We don't know, Kiryuu," Will replied. "He left before you came back. He was shocked by that breath weapon you…"

"Why did he leave?" Kiryuu asked, interrupting Will.

"We don't know," Will said. "He just got up and walked out."

Kiryuu glanced away, closing his eyes.

_Kiryuu…_He heard Katsura speak into his processors. _What happened out there?_

_I don't know, Katsura, _he replied. _I don't know._ "Will, check my plasma pack. Check to see if it leaked."

"Leaked?" Will asked. "Sure."

"Leaked?" Maria asked.

"That—what ever it was might have come through my power pack," Kiryuu said. "I'm going to make the necessary internal checks."

"Right," Will nodded, getting onto the console. "The scan's started. It'll take a while before it's able to complete its course."

"I'm going inside Kiryuu," said Katsura. "He needs me."

_No…_Kiryuu began. _I don't need you right now, Katsura._

She watched as he closed his eyes. Kiryuu was turning into himself, running his scans on his systems. He did not want to be bothered right now by anyone or anything.

Gordon shook his head as he sipped at his Budweiser. He watched the scene roll over and over on the TV screen in the bar many times. Every news station captured it. It was on CNN, NBC, ESPN, and FOX and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He wanted to know how it happened, how Kiryuu was able to do that. But he could not bring himself to even ask the great mecha that question. He could not even bring himself to believe that it happened. Kiryuu fired a plasma blast exactly like Godzilla. No, Gordon had to correct himself, not like Godzilla. It was 1954 all over again. He heard gasps coming from the other people inside the bar as they watched the scene being replayed.

"Mechagodzilla spines look like Godzilla's," he heard one guy say.

"Maybe the guys who built that thing put a plasma cannon inside of him," began another.

"Why is it roaring like that?" asked another person inside the bar. "And Godzilla—he's joining that thing. I thought they built it to destroy Godzilla."

"It's letting Godzilla go," whispered another.

Gordon sank down, hiding his head under his arm. He just wanted to get drunk and forget all about it now. Though, that plasma cannon was not a bad idea to use against the media. He could use it as an excuse, saying that they were testing it out and Titanosaurus was the perfect monster to test it upon. As for all the other things that happened, he was not sure what to say. He growled at himself for allowing Kiryuu to advance that far, to allow the AI to be taken over by the spirit of the Godzilla who died in '54. Why did he ever let Katsura go back and reactivate him in Tokyo? Gordon sighed as he watched the reporter explain to the audience about how long it would take in order to rebuild the eastern part of Ft. Lauderdale. Paradise was shattered from then on.

"Time to move to Miami Beach," Gordon sighed. "At least they took Kiryuu's arrival fairly well."

Why did he let her do it? Why did he let her turn Kiryuu back on?

"_Godzilla will destroy what is left of Tokyo, searching for his food again," Gordon said. "So, how are we to fight him?"_

"_With Mechagodzilla," Katsura smiled._

"_Turn that robotic mistake back on?" he snorted. "No way in hell!"_

"_Please," Katsura pleaded. "He is Japan's last hope. We need to defend Tokyo from an attack. You and I saw what he is able to do to Godzilla."_

_Knight shook his head defiantly._

"_Who's being the defiant child now?" Katsura grinned._

_Knight snorted again. Then, he glanced at the screen once more, at the dust covered, giant mecha. He blinked again and sniffed at the metallic beast._

"_Okay, Katsura," began Gordon._

_Oh, right, Godzilla…_Gordon sighed to himself. Godzilla and Kiryuu were too much connected to one another. Why did he not use some other base monster for the construction of his anti-monster project? Or rather, why did they ask his company to do it? They had the superior creation of muscle systems that could be used in robotics, that was why. His company was not only a medical company, but it was also industrial as well—a partner of Lockheed Martin. It was no mistake that Japan chose his company to build Kiryuu. The Utah Foundation could have been a full industrial company, but it decided to pursue the medical option instead. It was Gordon's choice. And Lockheed had a major part in it. Now, they have a major problem. Kiryuu was controllable, or at least he allowed himself to be now. But still, there was this thing—this bit of Kiryuu that still was Godzilla. That breath weapon was the proof. And facing Godzilla had brought that out. He would no doubt be receiving calls from Lockheed about Kiryuu's performance. Kiryuu let Godzilla go in front of the whole nation! It was easier in the desert. No one knew. Now everyone knows. Kiryuu could have at least put up a believable fight with Godzilla, tricking everyone into thinking he was about to destroy him. Or he could at least pretend to faint so that Godzilla would have left. Though, that was just as bad of an idea. It would be known to the world that Kiryuu could destroy every monster that appeared, except Godzilla. Why? Because he was Godzilla. Gordon sipped his beer again, snorting as the froth tickled his nose. He just wanted to block this day out for good.

"After this, I'll be washed up," he sighed. "My company would go down the drain. I've left Japan with my tail nearly between my legs, now this."

Kiryuu could kill Godzilla any time he wanted, but he refused to. Godzilla was his son, and also the only reason to keep Kiryuu on. Though, sometimes if you cannot to the job you were hired to do, you could be replaced. And Gordon even feared that. Though, Kiryuu was the only thing that could stand up to these monstrosities. Gordon sighed again, listening to the reports. He feared something else—he feared that the government might take Kiryuu away from him. He worked with the every government to make sure that did not happen. But now, it may be even more difficult. The only thing he could hope for was monster attacks, a lot of monster attacks. Gordon sighed again, ordering another beer.

"That's your fourth one," the bar tender said.

"Give it to me!" Gordon snorted. "I want to be completely wasted when I return to my—business."

"But…"

"I have a ride, now fill it up," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the tender sighed.

Gordon watched as he filled his glass up. He already felt a bit woozy from the glasses he already had. He just wanted to drink this event away.

Gordon tried hard to conceal his drunkenness. His eyes were distant and glossed over, his walk weaved to and fro. It was a pathetic sight to see him come into the base looking the way he was. Tochi and Mike passed him, looking at their charts as they walked by. Tochi paused for a moment, seeing the drunken, elderly man wobble as he walked. Gordon nearly fell onto the wall.

"Mr. Knight?" he asked.

"Holy…" Mike breathed. "Sir, are you alright?"

Gordon turned around towards them, lifting a finger to them. He opened his mouth up and prepared to speak; only no words came. Instead, he stared at his finger as if he had never seen it before.

"Sir?" Mike asked.

Gordon blinked, looking at Mike Ginsburg, then back at Tochi.

"Who you again?" he asked, hiccoughing as he spoke.

"It's me, Tochi," said Tochi. "And…this is Mike."

"Sir, are you drunk?" Mike asked.

"Drunk? Me…uh…I don't think so," Gordon fell backwards. "Fuck…"

"Gordon!" Tochi cried, leaning over to help him up. "We need to get him to the infirmary. Mike, call Will, Katsura, and Maria. Let them know what happened."

"Right," said Mike. "Get him some water with some ice in it. And black coffee. That should help some."

"Come on, Gordon," said Tochi. "We'll get you to a bed."

"I don't need to go right now…" Gordon fumbled as he walked along with Tochi. Tochi braced Gordon against him as he helped him down towards the medical bay. Gordon dragged his feet as he moved, murmuring incoherently. Tochi could smell the liquor on his breath and clothes. He had been drinking.

Mike rushed into the control room, seeing Will, Katsura, and Maria talking with each other. Kiryuu was also with them, in his holographic form. He was being silent, his mind still trying to figure out how he was able to blast that plasma beam. His body, on the other hand, was being repaired.

"Guys!" Mike called. "You gotta come with me. It's Gordon."

"Gordon?" Kiryuu asked. "What happened to him, Mike?"

"Where did he go?" Katsura asked.

"I think he went out drinking," Mike replied. "And he had too much to drink. He came walking—if walking was the word for his fumbling. He's so loaded; he didn't even know who we were."

"Oh-no," Will sighed.

"This is my fault," Kiryuu sighed. "This has to be my fault."

"Kiryuu," said Maria, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself…"

"It's always my fault," he said, looking up at her.

"I'm glad you found him," said Will. "Come on, let's go see how he is."

They walked into the infirmary, seeing a rosy cheeked Gordon Knight lying on the bed. The nurse was trying to make him comfortable, giving him an ice pack. Kiryuu sat himself up on the bed next to Gordon, Maria joining his side. Katsura knelt down beside Gordon, holding his hand. Gordon was mumbling, wagging his head, glancing around.

"He needs to sleep it off," the nurse said. "But he's insistent that he doesn't want to fall asleep. I've checked his level. I'm surprised he didn't pass out with the amount of toxins he's put in his body."

"Alcohol?" Kiryuu asked.

"Lots of it," replied the nurse. "And from the smell of it, one too many shots of tequila. That stuff could kill you."

"Gordon," began Katsura. "Gordon, it's Katsura. You had us worried. You left and you didn't tell us where you were going."

"Who the hell are you?" Gordon snorted. "My mother? Who says I can't go where I please, when I please?"

"Gordon, why did you walk out like that?" Will asked.

"Why do you bleach your hair, genius?" Gordon growled. "Because I damn well felt like it, you idiot."

"Gordon…" Kiryuu rumbled. Gordon turned to him.

"Yes, I got drunk because of you, you ungrateful tin can!" Gordon spat. "I got drunk because I just realized I made a mistake in creating you. I should have left dead bones lie."

Gordon growled, glancing away from him for a moment. Then he looked back.

"You—you…" Gordon snorted. "I'm so pissed at you I can't even think straight."

"You can't think straight because…" began Kiryuu.

"Oh, shut-up!" Gordon interrupted him. He leaned up from the bed. "Don't give me that fucking logic crap! If Katsura wasn't tied to you now, I would have pulled your plug after what happened on that beach. I should pull your plug now. It would save my ass! And if I don't, the government sure as hell might. And they won't care if you're tied to Katsura or not. What's one person to them? They're pros at expendable humans."

Kiryuu turned away, his eyes swelling up in utter sadness.

"I realized something in that bar," Gordon snorted. "Allowing Katsura to reactivate you after we shot the EMP at you was a big mistake. I might have failed then, but I wouldn't have the trouble I have now. I would have gone on, forgetting about what I did for Japan—the monster I built to help them with their little mutated 'animal' problem. But, I said 'sure go a head…reactivate the stooge'. All because of Godzilla! And you have yet to do what you were built to do. I reactivated you because I hoped that you would finish your job. Then, I could get rid of you and wash my hands of the whole thing."

"Gordon!" cried Katsura. "You know I told him not to. And you care about Kiryuu. How can you say that to him?"

"Gordon…" Maria said. "It's almost like what you said to me in your office—didn't mean a thing to you. Kiryuu's your pride and joy, Gordon. He's the Foundation's greatest achievement. How can you say that?"

"Gordon, you should rest," said Will. "Sleep this off. It's the alcohol talking."

"Shut up, all of you!" Gordon cried. "Get out! Get out! Before you're all fired."

They all stared at Gordon, their faces completely white. He had never said that to them before. Will just tried to remind himself that it was the alcohol talking. Maria's face bunched up and she stormed out. Katsura lowered Gordon's hand and sauntered out of the room. Will and Tochi just left, silently. They were shaking their heads. Kiryuu just stared at Gordon, a tear trickled down his face. He rose from the bed, his metallic claws curling up into fists.

"I've always had a deep resentment towards you, Gordon," he began, fighting off the anger and the sorrow that suddenly flooded his processors. "I always did…"

"_All I've ever known was hatred from you! And hatred towards you I feel!" Mechagodzilla cried out into the darkness._

"And it's still there, Gordon," Kiryuu continued, his voice cracking into a sob. "It has never left. I hoped that it would…but it hasn't. And now I know why…"

"I said, get out," Gordon spat. Kiryuu looked away, his avatar image disappearing from the infirmary. Gordon closed his eyes, gripping the white pillow on his bed. The nurse left him there, turning out the lights. He began to sob himself, his voice weeping in the darkness. "What have I done? What have I done?"

"You know it was the alcohol talking, Maria," said Will. Maria sniffed, wiping her eyes with a tissue. She was sitting with Will in the snack room. It was late at night and the snack room was empty, mostly.

"I just don't see how you can handle this," Maria sniffed. "I really don't see how?"

"Hell," Will sighed. "I may not have a job tomorrow morning. I'm not feeling too well myself. But all I can do is hope that things will get better."

Maria rose from her seat, walking out of the snack room.

"Just stay a little longer," said Will. "You'll see in the morning."

Maria walked down the hallway, sobbing and sniffing. She could not take it anymore. Anger and anguish built up inside of her and her walk became a run. She just had to run, it always made her feel better if she ran. She ran passed Katsura, who was entering the control room. Katsura paused, watching Maria run. Beside the hall were several large glass windows that looked out over the bay area where Kiryuu was. Kiryuu's own face was twisted in his own anguish, but that did not matter much to Maria right now. This place was an asylum to her again. She had to get out of it. She knew that this place would get to her. Why did she let Kiryuu talk her into coming back? She could have avoided something like this. Why did she let him do it? She cursed him because of it. Maria flung herself onto the wall, bagging her fist at it in fury. Katsura sniffed, watching this display of rage and anguish. She just stood there, not sure what to do. Perhaps it was just best to let Maria get her frustrations out on the wall. No harm there. That is until she decided to pick up a chair. Maria was strong, stronger than most women that Katsura knew. She was a diver, of course, and a very good swimmer. She must work out a lot to keep herself in such good shape. She also must lift weights. Her tear stained face twisted in blind rage as she began to bang on the window with the chair. Kiryuu heard the noise, his head turning towards her.

"Fire me, huh?!" Maria cried, her screams were so loud, her words were barely understandable. "Chingado!"

"Maria…" Kiryuu began. "What are you doing? Stop that!"

"Maria!" Katsura cried. "Please stop."

"I'll give you a good reason to fire me," Maria grunted, slinging the chair at the window. It finally shattered. Maria fell back, dropping the chair. She screamed out through the window.

"Jesus living, friggin' Christ!" called a voice. It was Mike. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Mike, restrain her!" Katsura called, pointing at the screaming Maria.

"It's all your fault, Kiryuu!" she cried. "You talked me into coming back! Why the hell did you talk me into coming back?! Why the hell did you have to fall in love with me?!"

Kiryuu grunted, sending his syntech towards her. Maria gasped just as tentacle after tentacle of syntech collided with her, binding her to the wall. Mike stopped; staring at Kiryuu, then back at Maria.

"Uh…yeah," he said. "She's restrained."

Kiryuu pulled the syntech away, bringing Maria's body with them. He brought her close to him, rising her up until she was standing on his snout. Kiryuu removed the syntech from her, and gazed into her eyes. He saw the anguish inside of her, her trembling lip, her flushed cheeks. Maria's eyebrows were crossed, even more crossed than his usually are.

"Maria, what's the…" Kiryuu began.

Maria growled, thrusting a fist into Kiryuu's right eye. Kiryuu flinched, growling deeply as he felt the pain from his eye. Though Kiryuu was at least a hundred times bigger than Maria, and a hundred times more powerful than she was, having something punch his eye out still hurt. It did not matter the size. Kiryuu's eye closed, and he lifted a claw up to it. Mech-fluid dipped from the closed lid of the eye she hit.

"Ow!" he growled. "Maria! You…you hit me!"

Maria still had her fists curled. She was ready to hit the other eye now. She reared back and Kiryuu put a claw up to the other eye.

"No!" he cried. "Don't, don't hit me. Why the hell did you hit me?"

Katsura and Mike just stood there and stared.

"Maria hit Kiryuu…" Katsura breathed, blinking.

"Mechagodzilla vs. Maria," Mike started to chuckle. "I think Maria's winning. This is one battle Kiryuu can't win against."

"Maria," Kiryuu began. "Why did you hit me?"

Maria's eyes trembled and she threw herself onto the bridge of his snout. Kiryuu lowered his claws and opened his left eye. The right eye still throbbed a bit from the attack. He heard her crying on his snout. Kiryuu slowly lowered himself down onto the floor of the base. He leaned against the back wall, spreading his legs out.

"Maria," he rumbled to her. "Are you angry at me?"

"Yes," she sobbed. "Why did you ask me back?"

"Because you are brilliant," Kiryuu replied. "And I love you. I want you with me all the time, Maria."

"I could have avoided all of this if I had just said 'no'," she wept, burring her face in her arms.

"You didn't know this was going to happen," Kiryuu said. "I didn't either."

"I'm furious at Gordon," Maria said as she leaned up from Kiryuu's snout. "I hope he does fire me. I don't want to work for this company again. I quit."

"No," Kiryuu breathed. "No, Maria, please. I don't want you to leave me. I want you here."

"He said he cared about you," Maria sniffed. "He said that you meant something to him."

"Gordon?" Kiryuu asked.

"He said you were like a son to him," Maria said, wiping her eyes. "He told me never to question that. But after what I heard in the infirmary, I have no other options but to question it. Oh, Kiryuu. Why didn't you just let me go?"

"Because I know that you would never let me go," Kiryuu replied. He finally opened his right eye. It looked strangely blood-shot now. Maria stared into the enormous eye, seeing her reflection in his cat-like, slit pupils. He blinked one way, and then he blinked another. If Maria did not know any better, she would say that Kiryuu had two separate eyelids. Some reptiles were born with two different eyelids in each eye. Maria leaned away from the eye, sighing. Her reflection was still captured in Kiryuu's right eye.

"Perhaps it is the alcohol talking," sighed Kiryuu. "It often makes people say things they regret later."

"Maybe," Maria sighed, her eyes were downcast.

"Maria," Kiryuu rumbled to her. Maria glanced back up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You hit me," he said, his deep voice began to chuckle a bit.

"I did," Maria said, giggling and sniffing some. "I'm sorry, Kiryuu. I—sometimes have wild fits."

"You're dangerous," Kiryuu chuckled. "I've never had a human hit me before. It—actually hurts."

"It probably just felt like something poking your eye out," Maria cleared her throat. "Because you're so huge."

"It still hurts," he said.

"If you were human-sized, Kiryuu," Maria began. "I probably would have either broken your arm or busted your nose."

"Remind me never to get you mad," Kiryuu said. "I don't want my other eye to be aimed at."

Maria let loose a laugh of relief. Kiryuu giggled along with her.

"Hey!" called Mike from the broken window. "You guys okay in there? Kiryuu did she break anything."

"No," Kiryuu replied. "She just poked my eye out."

"With her fist!" Mike laughed. "Looks like it hurts too. Want me to get an ice pack?"

"I'm alright," said Kiryuu. "Maria…"

"I'll be fine," said Maria. "I just had to get it out of my system."

"Don't take it out on my mecha!" Katsura cried. "You could have damaged something in his eye, Maria."

"Oh, Katsura," Maria laughed. "He's not bruised. He's fine."

She leaned him and kissed Kiryuu over his eyebrow. Katsura just stood and watched, smiling.

_You two make a perfect couple, _she said to him.

_Thank you, Katsura,_ Kiryuu replied back.

Gordon had slept the entire night at the base. In the next morning he awoke with a slight head ache, but he had some aspirin strong enough to relieve him from it. Gordon rose up from the bed, moaning a bit. His eyes were a bit blood shot, and his head swam. He reached over for the pills and the glass of water, taking them. He could barely remember what had happened the other night. He remembered coming back to the base, and then he remembered he started to shout at everyone. Then, he remembered Kiryuu.

_Oh…Kiryuu! _Gordon's eyes lit up. _Oh…shit._

He went into the bathroom, splashing water onto his face. Gordon sighed, looking up at himself in the mirror.

"Gordon, you old putz," he growled. "Why the hell did you say those things to Kiryuu?"

Gordon sighed, looking away from his face.

"You never meant it," he sighed. "That boy's trouble, but he's your trouble. And it wouldn't be the same if he weren't here. It just wouldn't be the same."

Gordon sighed, running a few fingers through his hair. He straightened out his shirt and pants, walking out of the infirmary. He walked down towards the control room, glancing in. They were all there, standing around and talking. Gordon glanced over seeing Kiryuu's massive form through the windows. His right eye seemed to be blinking a bit more than usual. Gordon finally stepped through the door way, letting them all know he was up.

"Morning, folks," he said in a cheery tone. They all turned to him, their eyes wide.

"Why all the shocked and long faces?" Gordon asked. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me. I said things that I didn't really mean."

"It was the alcohol talking," began Will.

"Oh, I agree," Gordon began.

"Gordon, why?" Katsura asked.

"I got up set," he replied. "When Kiryuu fired that plasma beam. I got upset and I got scared."

"Scared?" Maria asked.

"I'm scared that sooner or later everyone will find out about Kiryuu," said Gordon. "And they might take him away from me. I fight to keep Kiryuu within my possession because I love him. I don't want him to fall in the hands of people who wouldn't understand the miracle he became." Gordon stepped towards the huge bay window. Kiryuu looked at the window. He had been listening. Gordon continued: "Do you hear me, you big tin can? I fight to keep your secret because I care about you. I don't want you dismantled; I don't want you to be lobotomized by the government. And I got scared. Sometimes, the only answer is to just forget."

"Gordon…" Kiryuu began. "I'm sorry I fired that beam. I—I didn't know that it was there. I had Will run checks to see if it was some malfunction in my plasma pack. I wanted to know. I don't know why I did it."

"Will?" Gordon turned to him. "Was it some malfunction?"

"The pack was working fine," said Will. "I ran the checks over it and…no malfunctions. I don't know where that breath came from."

"Can you do it again?" Gordon asked, looking back at Kiryuu.

"I don't think so," Kiryuu replied. "I think it was some sort of fluke."

"I don't believe in flukes," Gordon snorted. "That's why I was worried, Kiryuu. They're going to be asking about it. I thought there wasn't going to be anyone around the area, so I allowed your spines to be exposed. They saw it."

"Maybe it's time to tell everyone what we put inside Kiryuu," said Katsura. "I mean besides cloning the G-cells. Maybe it's time to tell them about his skeleton. We could explain that we tried to use metallic struts, but they failed. Godzilla's skeleton was the best option. If it could support a creature that shouldn't even be able to stand at that size, then it could also support a mecha with a similar weight. They would understand."

"How about that breath weapon?" Will asked.

"We will say that Kiryuu wasn't exactly seaworthy," said Gordon. "That it was a pack malfunction and Kiryuu had to release the energy. Though, we used the syntech to try and make him seaworthy, it just didn't work. We didn't have enough time to test him fully underwater. Lightning had struck Kiryuu several times. And we all know what electricity does to electronics. The AI compensated for the build up of plasma energy. It's the only thing I can think of right now."

"It'll have to work," said Maria.

"Telling them about the spines," said Gordon. "Tell them we more or less have nothing to hide now. They'll stop asking."

"What about Godzilla?" Tochi asked.

"We'll tell them," said Gordon. "We'll tell them that because we used G-cells from the original, the current Godzilla feels a slight connection with Kiryuu. And that we have used that connection to our advantage in the past. The connection, however, is no cause for any alarms because Godzilla seems to only show up when Kiryuu is in danger. Otherwise, so far, he has stayed on his own island, not really bothering anyone."

"It's brilliant, Gordon," Kiryuu smiled. "I couldn't have worded it better myself."

"Well, where do you think you get your smarts from, huh?" Gordon asked.

"So, we're not fired?" Will asked.

"Fired?" Gordon glanced back at him again. "Hell no. This whole place would fall apart if I didn't have you all in here with me to keep me in line."

They all began to laugh, even Kiryuu chuckled a bit. Gordon turned back to Kiryuu, noticing the fluttering right eye. He stepped out onto the catwalk, staring at him. Then, he got into the cherry picker, hoisting himself up to inspect the eye.

"What the hell's wrong with your eye, Kiryuu?" Gordon asked. "You're winking at me a bit too much."

"Uh…" Kiryuu began. Then, Gordon saw the broken window.

"What the hell happened to that window?" he cried. "Who broke it?"

Gordon glanced down, noticing everyone pointing at Maria.

"Um," she began. "I got upset and I kinda took it out on the window."

"Yeah," said Will. "Then she took it out on Kiryuu right afterwards."

"You punched Kiryuu in the eye?" Gordon asked in complete disbelief.

"Yeah," Maria glanced away. "I'm—sorry?"

"Sorry?" he asked. Gordon began to laugh. "Do you realize how many times I wanted to punch him in the eye for some of the things he did? I'm only disappointed that I wasn't there to see it."

He lowered the cherry picker down and got back onto the catwalk. Gordon continued to laugh, as he walked towards the group.

"And you broke the window," Gordon laughed.

"She used a chair to do it," said Katsura.

"Do you work out at the gym, Maria?" Gordon asked.

"Yes," Maria replied. "All the time. I—lift weights."

"I bet you do," Gordon sighed. "That glass is extremely strong. And you broke it."

"I had to hit it several times to do it, though," Maria shrugged. "You gonna fire me for that?"

"No," Gordon said. "I'm gonna make you a permanent member of my team. How'd you like to move to the desert? I'll pay for your moving expenses. And I'll raise your salary."

Will's eyes widened and he dashed into the control room. He grabbed a chair from the control room and raised it up, ready to smash the bay window there.

"Will!" Katsura cried.

"Damnit, Will!" Gordon cried. "Put that chair down!"

"Damn…" Will sighed as he lowered the chair.

"Get in here, you idiot!" Gordon barked. "Just because Maria smashed a window and got a raise, doesn't mean it'll work on me again." He turned back to Maria. "Just don't go smashing anymore windows. In fact, I'm gonna by you a punching bag for your birthday."

"Thanks, Gordon," Maria chuckled. "But, I'd hate to leave my project here."

"You got a guinea pig to test it on," Gordon said. "Kiryuu. Hell, you've already used him for a punching bag. Use him as a test subject as well. And we're not that far from the California coast. And we're not that far from Mexico too. You'll be closer to home while you're in Utah. I believe your folks never moved here, did they?"

"No," Maria said. "They didn't. They're still in Mexico. I'm gonna miss Florida too."

"Me too…" Kiryuu sighed.

"You like it here, don't you?" Gordon asked. "Hell. Alright, I'll let you have a small vacation while we're still here. Let you go out and enjoy Florida. There's some islands that are uninhabited here, can you believe it? It's like Ogasawara—one long island chain. Still within the Florida state line."

"The Florida Keys," said Kiryuu. "The island far at the bottom is, though. Key West."

"One long highway connects them all," said Gordon. "I'd suggest we all take a small trip down there. No one will bother us. The only reason why I didn't build a base there instead of here is because most of those islands are swamp land and well—not really great for brick and mortar and a foundation. And they always get the worst of the hurricanes here. I'd be gone one week during hurricane season and find the base buried. That's the only thing that makes Florida not a complete paradise. Hurricanes. Lots of them. They are still rebuilding from Andrew."

"Now they've had a monster attack here," said Katsura.

"Don't know what's worse, Godzilla or a hurricane," said Gordon. "Both are unpredictable, and both will destroy the city. But, then you've got California, typhoons, earthquakes, landslides, and forest fires. And if that's not enough, Hollywood would make up for it."

Maria laughed. She glanced into Kiryuu's eyes, smiling as she did. He smiled back, his cheeks turning a rosy color. It made her giggle again. Kiryuu cleared his throat over the PA.

"Gordon," Kiryuu began. "Could you please come to my cockpit? I need to speak to you about something."

"Well, this is a first," Gordon said. "Alright."

Gordon left the control room, getting back into the cherry picker. He raised himself up to the shoulder, entering the hatch down to the cockpit. The moment he got there, he sat down.

"Okay, Kiryuu," Gordon began. "What's on your mind?"

"I wanted to say that what I said back there…" Kiryuu began.

"You still resented me?" Gordon asked. "I remembered that. I didn't know that you still held some resentment towards me."

"I don't know why I do," he said. "It's fear."

"You're afraid that you'll do something so bad that I would unplug you?" Gordon asked, leaning back in his chair. "Is that it?"

"Perhaps."

"I threaten," Gordon sighed. "I say things I don't really mean sometimes. I'd be murdering a life if I unplug you. And I don't mean Katsura."

Kiryuu's screen avatar looked up at Gordon, his eyes were surprised.

"I punish you," Gordon said. "I tell you not to do things, but nothing will ever make me unplug you. I might have you removed from your head for a while so I don't have to strain to look up at you to scold you, but I won't disconnect you."

Kiryuu smiled at him.

"Even if one day Mechagodzilla becomes useless," Gordon sighed. "I will find a way to keep you activated. Though, one way may not be the best thing."

"What is that?" Kiryuu asked.

"Tell them that you're sentient," Gordon replied. "Prove that you are—then the US government can't do a thing about it. They won't be able to make you do anything you don't want to do."

"The US government has laws on sentient AIs?" Kiryuu asked.

"The US government has laws on sentient beings," said Gordon. "You count as one of them. But, it might backfire."

"How?"

"They'd be suing me for civil and humanitarian rights," Gordon sighed. "Amendment 13."

"The law on owning slaves in this country," Kiryuu said. "It is prohibited."

"You'd be considered a slave," Gordon said. "And I would be sued for owning you. I would have no claim on you after that. And as funny, scary, and maybe ridiculous as this sounds, you would be the first robotic US citizen."

"How would they do that?" Kiryuu asked.

"You passed the Turing Test, right?" Gordon asked.

"Yes," Kiryuu nodded.

"There's the proof," Gordon replied. "And if they don't believe that, you can always take it again. It's the only test that could make a sentient computer a US citizen. Since you were activated here—that counts as being born here."

"And all the rights thereof," Kiryuu chuckled.

"More like privileges," Gordon sighed. "Anyways, it would be the only thing to keep the government from taking you away. But it also opens up other cans of worms along with it."

"I know," Kiryuu said. "Would the world be ready for a fully sentient AI?"

"Not after seeing three _Terminator_ movies," Gordon laughed. "Other cans of worms are that you'd be forced to pay taxes, Social Security, and well, the expenses that must go into keeping you operational…"

Kiryuu began to chuckle: "Funny thing, if they sue you, then they would give the compensation to me. And…I might own your company."

"I much rather you own it than it falling into the hands of the government," Gordon said. "I'd give it to you. The first 200-foot tall CEO and multi-billionaire is what you would become."

"I would buy myself the world's largest and probably deepest pool," Kiryuu chuckled.

Gordon leaned over, laughing. Then, his face became serious.

"I don't have much time in this world," he said. "I've ordered my lawyer to revise my Will to include you. But, I'm hoping that we could let the sentient thing go public before I kick the bucket. I want to see the look on all those faces when they all find out that you're sentient and you're not out to take over the world like most would think of. I have no heirs." He placed a hand on the console. "And you're the closest thing I've got to an heir. You'd be getting the Foundation no matter what happens. Hell, I built you! I don't think you'd be letting me down. I know that you'd be making the decisions in my best interests when I'm gone."

"You're going to give me the company?" Kiryuu asked, completely shocked.

"The day when I retire from the Utah Foundation, I think it would be time to let them know," he sighed. "Because that's when you'll be taking my seat, Kiryuu. That 10 pound CPU of yours is smart—it could run it."

"What about my job fighting monsters?"

"Well, looks like you'll have to retire yourself," Gordon laughed. "I can't expect you to go on forever. You'll have to enlist others to continue the fight, then. You'll pick 'em, build the mechs for them and oversee their success. You'll be the boss, Kiryuu. I'd be giving you what you've always wanted. Complete control."

"Gordon…" Kiryuu smiled back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gordon smiled. "Now, about Biollante…"

"You know?" he asked.

"Is she in there?" Gordon asked.

Kiryuu glanced away: "She—downloaded herself into my BIOS."

"Damn," he grunted. "I hope you're keeping her chained up."

"I am," said Kiryuu. "Manda helped, though."

Gordon got up from his seat: "Anyway we can purge her?"

"I'm still calculating that," Kiryuu replied. "But for now, she just wants to stay put. I think she's planning on something. She's being very quiet."

"That isn't always a good thing," Gordon said. "Keep an eye on her. I don't want her taking control over you."

"She won't," Kiryuu grunted. "I'll make sure of that."


	9. Infant Island: Plans Within Plans

**Infant Island: Plans Within Plans**

Manda was stretched out on the beach, running a claw through his green hair. He glanced over as an enormous moth with brilliantly patterned wings landed beside him. He chuckled a bit, glancing out to the sea.

_Kraken is dead? _The moth asked.

_Yes, Mothra, _Manda replied. _Mechagodzilla and Godzilla killed him. We have nothing to fear now._

_We do, _Mothra sighed. _All too much. He will return. There'll be nothing to stop him._

_King Ghidorah? _Manda asked as he glanced back at the moth. _We have something. After all, Kiryuu and Godzilla have a score to settle with him._

_Will Kiryuu fight? _Mothra asked. _After what has happened to him? So much pain fills his heart now. It was there when he fell asleep, wrapped in the cocoon of time, it was there when he awoke, it was there when he mutated and attacked Tokyo. It was there when he died, and it's still there now._

_I think he will, _Manda replied. _He has to. He has a death to avenge. You did well. You planned this, didn't you? Kiryuu, Godzilla, the bones, you planned all this._

_I didn't plan for the original to die like that, _Mothra protested. _I was hoping he stick around for a while until King Ghidorah arrived._

_Now, he's more powerful than you could ever hope for, _Manda replied. _He's got a lightning weakness though. That's bad. Especially against King Ghidorah. Unless he could do that trick again—like he did with Kraken. I didn't know he had a plasma weapon._

Mothra turned her furry head away: _Not anymore. Not since his death. I don't understand it. How did he do that?_

_Perhaps Godzilla finally fully awakened inside of him, _Manda replied. _It was only a matter of time, after all. You—resent that, don't you?_

_They should have let him rest, _Mothra said. _Left him to his peace. He suffers now more than ever. I would have settled for the son instead if the father had died. That's why I brought them both here._

_Maybe you should have left them both, you know, _Manda began. _You are just as responsible as the humans were._

Mothra sighed for a moment, and then flashed Manda a heated eye: _Go back to your beach! Go back to your duties as that bungling surfer-cop in Miami. It suits you._

_Bungling?_ Manda chuckled. _Oh, not bungling. I'm quite successful. Busted a few drug cases recently. Working up for vacation. I'll be getting that in a week. Then, I'll just kick back, work on my tan._

_I hope you get skin cancer! _Mothra hissed at him.

_Don't worry about it, _Manda began. _Besides, Kiryuu's not suffering as much as he used to. Sure as hell wasn't suffering when he was trying to get a look at Maria's cleavage. He's got two beautiful women at his command now. If that's suffering, then I sure as hell would love to join him._

Manda rose up off the beach, leaping in the air. Mothra just watched as the Dragon's form weaved about through the wind, rippling like a ribbon. She sighed mentally, glancing back at her island. Her head turned to the sky. She could feel it coming. The wind was changing. It had a scent she did not care for. Her mind returned to Kiryuu for a moment. She thought of him, and what was in store for him. And it worried her.

_He'll have to face his past, _she thought. _I wonder if he'll survive it. I wonder if Godzilla will survive it too. He was so young when it happened. He may have a better chance than Kiryuu. Kiryuu—it's still inside of him and he has suppressed it for so long. But, they won't be alone in their fight. I just hope that when the time comes, they all will be together._


	10. The Cat is Out of the Bag

**The Cat is Out of the Bag**

"Okay, how do I look?" Gordon asked as he straightened out his blue tie. Katsura brushed the dust from his blazer.

"You look fine," she replied. She glanced over, seeing Maria and a Japanese looking man wearing a business suit. The man had strange golden colored eyes. It was Kiryuu in human form. Kiryuu wanted to be there to witness this personally. He did not want to wait and see it through any TV set.

"Nervous," Gordon sighed. "I can't believe I'm spilling my guts out on national television."

"Actually, there are some international stations here too," Kiryuu began, glancing around. "I see the BBC, even some Japanese stations as well."

"Great," Gordon sighed. "The whole world is gonna know you're Godzilla! Why don't we just get this over with and prepare the firing squad…I can't take it!"

"Easy, Gordon," Will said. "Just calm down."

Gordon glanced over, seeing the news people taking their seats. He was eyeing a particular camera, noticing the word FOX written up on the side.

"FOX," he sighed. "For all they care, I could be going up there wearing nothing but my underwear and a tie. Probably would make their news a bit more interesting than the drab we hear day by day." He glanced over to another camera, seeing the CNN logo on it. "CNN, wonderful. The firing squad's already here. I can just hear the moral debates on using Godzilla bones in your construction, Kiryuu. It would be better if they'd point the gun at my head right now!" He looked over, seeing ESPN settling down. "Can it get any worse? I much rather be shot in the back while I talk! I can just hear the questions. And NBC…Jay Leno's gonna have fun with me right afterwards. I much rather have Jon Stewart make fun of me! Just, blindfold me, put a cigarette in my mouth and get it over with!"

"We're behind you," said Maria. "You'll do fine."

"Good, it's nice to know that I have friends with me when I'm about to step off the edge with a noose around my neck," Gordon sighed again, his hands shaking. Will and Kiryuu backed up as Gordon walked out onto the podium. It was more like the docks to him. He was falling, and he could see the sudden stop at the end. He swallowed as he glanced down at his already made speech to tell the press. He saw Katsura mouth 'Good luck' to him as he glanced out over the audience.

"Thank you for coming," Gordon said to the press. "The reason why I brought you all here is to answer your questions about what had happened in Ft. Lauderdale. What you saw—what everyone saw. We are working with the Florida state government and the National Guard to help rebuild what was damaged in Ft. Lauderdale. We had received reports about a monster causing strange—disturbances around the coast of Florida, Bermuda, and most of the Caribbean. We discovered that this monster was a—dinosaur called Titanosaurus. Titanosaurus was discovered by Dr. Akira Mafune in 1977. Dr. Mafune is a Japanese marine biologist whose theories on Titanosaurus made him appear as a mad man to the Japanese scientific community. The Utah Foundation has put that to rest in the confirmation of Titanosaurus' existence. Titanosaurus is proof that there could be more monsters out there besides Godzilla, which is why we have Kiryuu Mechagodzilla on our side. We must be ready."

"You are saying that monster fighting should solely be the Foundation's responsibility?" began a reporter from FOX.

"Well, unless someone else has a few billion dollars to spend on building another giant robot capable of fighting these monstrosities…" Gordon began. "I mean, that is what we built Kiryuu for."

"You built Kiryuu only for the extermination of Godzilla," began a reporter from CNN. "But from what we've seen in Ft. Lauderdale, and from what the Japanese government have reported, and eye-witnesses reports from Nevada have stated that you have failed countless times in this duty. Godzilla still remains. Kiryuu was not built to destroy other monsters, it was built to destroy Godzilla. How can you explain this?"

Gordon swallowed: "Well—Godzilla is a very difficult monster to destroy. I mean, all of the others are easy pickings for Kiryuu. But Godzilla is different."

"How can you explain about the spines?" the reporter continued his question. "They weren't metallic like we've seen several times in photographs from your company, and from the Internet."

"The spines…" Gordon rumbled. He glanced back at Kiryuu, who nodded. "That is why I have this to show you. Uh—Mr. Penter…"

A screen lowered down from the ceiling. The lights dimmed a bit and a movie started to play. A scene faded onto the screen showing a massive skeleton laying out on the floor of an empty hangar. Gordon heard several gasps, and a few people whispering among themselves as they watched this scene play.

"Ladies and gentlemen," began Gordon. "Godzilla's skeleton. In 1952, the biggest H-bomb the US ever tested exploded over the Bikini Atoll. It was codenamed Mike. Near the Bikinis was an island inhabited by a dinosaur who awoke from a 130 million year suspended animation. The fallout from that H-bomb mutated it, making it grow large—to about 200-feet tall, giving it the plasma breath. And so, Godzilla was born. In 1954, this monster called Gojira by islanders from Odo Island came to Tokyo and completely decimated it. It was later killed by an unknown, experimental chemical created by a Japanese scientist. Only its skeleton remained. But in 1966, another Godzilla showed up—this Godzilla was probably the first one's relative. From our samples, we have theorized that it was the offspring of the first one." Gordon cleared his throat. He was visibly sweating. "When Japan contracted the Utah Foundation, a sub-contractor of the industrial company Lockheed—now Lockheed Martin, we were asked to build them a weapon that could destroy Godzilla—the current one. Godzilla had at that time raided much of Japan, and parts of the US in search for its food—which was discovered to be plasma. Because of our success with bio-syntech used in prosthesis and partly in robotics—we were asked to build them a Godzilla fighting robot. We decided—as irony would put it—that sometimes one's on worst enemy is one's self. So, we built a Mechagodzilla, getting the idea off of another one that existed in the 1970s. They built theirs first, I built one better. So, using the technology available to us, we built Mechagodzilla. We contracted Robo-Tech to build us a proper frame support for Mechagodzilla—a metallic skeleton. When we added everything to the metallic skeleton—it fell apart. We tried everything, titanium, steel, iron, and a few mixtures. But we wanted performance as well as strength. We needed something that was lightweight, but also durable, and strong—able to hold up nearly 40,000 tons of weight.

"We had already taken a sample of the skeleton from the original Godzilla to create our syntech muscle system. We used fragmented bone marrow in order to create it. Reptiles, unlike humans, have their genetic code stored within their red blood cells. So it was easy to do and we had enough. But then, we saw that because our metallic skeleton could not withstand the weight we applied as well as the maneuvers we wanted, we had to look elsewhere for a way to get a skeleton strong enough to do it. Godzilla's skeleton seemed perfect for the job."

"You mean to tell us," began the FOX reporter. "That Godzilla's skeleton is inside that machine's armor?"

"We had it slightly reinforced with some titanium," said Gordon. "Mostly around the joint areas. But, yes—under the armor and the syntech lies the skeleton of the first Godzilla. The teeth, skull, ribcage, thigh-bones, back-bones, spines, tail-bones, forearm bones, arm bones, pelvis, fingers, toes—Kiryuu now possesses. The current Godzilla ripped the right arm off of Kiryuu, so he no longer possesses that part of the skeleton. But the rest of the first Godzilla's skeleton is still very much inside of Kiryuu. Which comes to the other problem. Because the bones of the father are inside Kiryuu, Godzilla feels a slight connection to Kiryuu. Godzilla knows and respects his predecessor—so, recently, instead of being a hindrance, Godzilla has proven to be a rather useful ally. Which could be used to our advantage. Also, because of this, we have surmounted tests on Godzilla that we could never have been able to do without Kiryuu. From these tests we've even discovered that both Godzilla and Kiryuu possess a regenerative property within their cells. An amino acid that allows for full cell reconstruction. Which is why Godzilla is hard to kill. He's—invincible. The syntech has heightened this ability for Kiryuu though—which is apparent in his ability to create the famous bio-syntech blades. So, basically, Godzilla and Kiryuu are equally the same. They cancel each other out. But because of their connection, Godzilla has rarely been seen now. He knows that Kiryuu can kill him at any time. The technique used on Titanosaurus was once tested on Godzilla, only—because of certain malfunctions, it was not fully utilized. It was not fully tested. Godzilla knows that Kiryuu can kill him, and in a way he fears that."

"What we saw on the beach didn't look like fear," said another reporter from one of the other stations. "More like Godzilla was concerned for Kiryuu's well being."

"Well, his father's skeleton is inside Kiryuu…" Gordon shrugged. "The dumb animal sometimes mistakes Kiryuu for his real father. I don't think that Godzilla knows his father is really dead." Gordon caught himself for a moment, his eyes wide. _Fuck, what the hell did I just say?!_

He noticed that Kiryuu was burying his avatar's face in Maria's shoulder.

"Godzilla mistakes Kiryuu for his father?" the CNN reporter asked.

"How can I put this…" Gordon sighed. "Has anyone seen _Star Wars: the Empire Strikes Back_? It's kinda like that." _Lord, I'm ready, strike me down with your wrath._

"Kiryuu's Darth Vader?" he asked. "And Godzilla is Luke Skywalker?"

Gordon could hear some chuckling from the back. He shifted his stance, scratching his neck.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Gordon replied. "At least that's the theory going around the base as to why Godzilla acts like that when Kiryuu is around. But again, it is very hard to prove this. We, at this time, do not have the scientific proof to back it up. It is a joke among my staff and I."

"What about that plasma blast that came out of Mechagodzilla's mouth?" began a reporter from ESPN. "How do you explain that?"

"That was a malfunction do to many lightning strikes hitting Kiryuu," said Gordon. "Also, do to the fact that Kiryuu really isn't all that seaworthy. We were in a rush to make him seaworthy, and didn't have time to test it. My Dr. Vasquez, who was the head of our underwater bio-syntech research project to create an aqualung from syntech, used an experimental program to try and make Kiryuu more seaworthy."

"About this regenerative property in Godzilla cells," began another reporter. "Do you plan on marking this in some form?"

"Uh," Gordon began. "No. We do not know the dangers of G-cells on humans. So far, any thing that has been done using G-cells was only for the construction of Kiryuu. What could be a blessing to both Kiryuu and Godzilla may be a curse to us. For right now until we have more information and more time to research G-cells, I will not be marketing them."

Kiryuu sighed, turning away.

"Kiryuu," began Will. "Can you like—maybe…uh…do something to some of their transmissions?"

"Interrupt them?" Kiryuu asked. "Or perhaps erase some of the things Gordon said?"

"Erase would be better," Will said. "Foul up their broadcasts. Do a little censoring of your own—edit their broadcasts."

"Some of these are being recorded," Kiryuu said. "And will be shown later. It will be hard to do anything about the live broadcasts."

"Get the ones that are going live now," said Will. "Then, when the others come in, attack those as well."

"I'll see what I can do," Kiryuu said, turning into himself. His face appeared to be in deep concentration. He closed his eyes and began to feel around through the satellite broadcasts. He connected to every news satellite in space and began to filter what he could. The reporters paused for a moment, standing up when they began to hear static coming from their monitors and headphones. Gordon glanced around, seeing the disturbance. Will walked up to him, informing him of what was going on.

"Technical difficulties?" Gordon asked. Then, he saw Kiryuu. "A godsend."

"What the hell?" called a reporter. "Our live feed is being interrupted."

"What the hell happened to our satellite hook up?" asked the FOX reporter.

"Someone's jamming the transmission," another reporter said. "We're loosing the satellite feed."

"I'm terribly sorry," began Gordon. "This place is bad for transmissions. Can never get my cell phone to work here."

Kiryuu gasped, letting go of the satellites. He shook his head at Will.

"I tried," he said. "Live feed is so difficult to edit. Wouldn't even matter if I did edit the taped broadcasts."

"You tried, pal," said Will. "Guess you can't do everything with that hacking skill of yours."

"It would have been better if I had edited some of the broadcasts made on that day," said Kiryuu. "We would have had a better chance. But—I was too exhausted."

"We've got the feed back," said the reporter from CNN.

"I can just see Jon Stewart's show," said Maria. "A picture of Kiryuu wearing a black cape and a red light saber in his claws. And Jay Leno, we'll never hear the end of it."

"I think they'll just keep us around just to amuse themselves with making jokes about us," said Will.

"The government?" Katsura asked.

"Yeah," Will replied. "The government."

"Just hope for more monster battles in the future," Kiryuu sighed. "That's the only thing that can save me now."

"So, you want to continue to fight?" Maria asked.

"It's my job," he said.

"Mr. Knight," began the reporter from the BBC. "What are your views about the Monster Zero attack on London?"

"No monster attacked London," replied Gordon. "It was terrorists. You were trying to use a monster attack as an escape goat for getting caught with your pants down. Everybody knows that."

"That is what the United States' government keeps telling the world," the reporter protested. "But a monster did attack England. If Monster Zero returns, will your Kiryuu fight it?"

"If Monster Zero exists," shrugged Gordon. "Yeah, Kiryuu would give it a good beating."

"Monster Zero," said Katsura. "It really did happen, didn't it?"

"I've hacked every military grid in the world," Kiryuu replied. "Yes, it did happen. It happened before I was completed, though. The US government tried to cover it up to protect their own people from panic. Monster Zero seems to be a monster more powerful than Godzilla. The last thing they wanted to hear was that another monster existed besides Godzilla."

"Mothra was there," said Maria. "From what I heard."

"She was," Kiryuu replied. "Another reason why I believed it happened."

"You've got proof too, don't you, Kiryuu?" Will asked with a slight chuckle.

"More proof than a Big-Foot hunter," said Kiryuu with a slight smile. "But I am buying my time right now. I will soon let it go public, though."

"What are you planning, Kiryuu?" Katsura asked.

"Nothing right now," he replied. "I've got friends over the net, though. Friends that would so desperately want this information to go public. The world must be warned. Monster Zero has attacked this planet before, he will return again to finish the job."

"Do they know who you are?" Maria asked. "Your 'friends'?"

"They don't," Kiryuu replied. "But I know who they are. Now, here's the question. Maria, do you think you can stand to work with a few nutcases like my team?"

"I'll live," Maria smiled. "Besides, if I get upset, I'll just smack you a few times."

"So great to be loved," Kiryuu sighed.

"Don't you even dare take it out again on my mecha!" Katsura cried.

"Honey, he ain't yours anymore," Maria laughed. "He's mine now."

Katsura growled a bit, her face was flushing. Maria crossed her arms, smiling deviously. Kiryuu and Will just stared at both of them and then at each other.

"Kiryuu," Will began. "What is your secret? I have got to know."

"Right now, Will," Kiryuu began. "I do not have an answer to that question. And I don't think I want to know."


End file.
